Brief & Soulfire: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2!
by djlsnegima
Summary: With Panty now cut into 666 pieces, Brief and Chuck head to Oten City while collecting them. After mastering Soulfire and battling Corset's ghosts, he and the Demon Sisters grow stronger with their new weapons. With Stocking now a Dark Angel, how will this effect Panty as well as Brief? Rated T cuz' you know why! (Brief & Soulfire 2: Thirteen Ghosts! Coming Soon!)
1. Eps 1: Welcome to Oten City!

_**~ I do not own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Gainax does. ~**_

**A.N: Welcome all readers. We all know what happened during that out-of-nowhere ending during the series, and many of us have mixed feelings about it. As for the status of season 2, I think it's just gonna be a 'wait-and-see' moment. (Though I could be wrong so I hope that's not the case…)**

**Not me! When I start something, I finish it! If it were up to me? This is how I think the second season should play out…**

**Check It!**

_(**Panty & Stocking theme plays in the background**)_

**Brief & Soulfire: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2!**

_**Episode 1: **__Welcome to Oten City!_

"GO! Follow the Panty Path! Brief and Chuck be on your way!"

He couldn't believe it, the love of his life was slashed into 666 pieces by her own sister. What made matters worse was the fact that she ran off with that madman demon afterwards, leaving him to pick up the pieces of his fallen love. He couldn't fight, didn't have superpowers, or even learned any karate. So how the hell was he gonna take on Corset as well as Stocking?

Brief looked at Garterbelt who was still frozen in his pose. "How?", he asked timidly.

The afro preacher snapped out from his pose as he looked at the ginger haired boy. "How da hell should I know?!", he growled in his usual tone, "I got shit to do so you just get to Oten City and stop dat pussy motherfocker!"

And with that Garter went back inside and slammed the door shut, leaving Brief and Chuck outside with a handful of Panty pieces. "_(If I don't come up with some kind of plan, I'll get my ass kicked big time…)_", he thought. Meanwhile behind the church Scanty and Kneesocks couldn't believe what just happened.

"Sister?...Tell me that didn't just happen…", said Scanty.

"I would be lying to you if I said it didn't…", replied Kneesocks. They both looked at one another for a quick second just so they could process what happened up to now. Then folded their arms and pondered what their next move should be.

"Let's review.", said Scanty, "We fight those toilet angels, we lose half our powers to Corset, he gets defeated by a pair of legs falling out of the sky, that gothic angel cuts up Panty into 666 pieces, she goes off with Corset…and leaves us here…"

"Indeed…", Kneesocks replied. Scanty tapped her forehead to process more on what had just occurred right in front of their very eyes, but the more she did, the madder she got.

_**SNAP!**_

"That two-timing, backstabbing, troglodyte! We did all his dirty work and this is how he TREATS US?!", growled the elder demon sibling.

"Calm yourself sister, we don't want the other friends of those angels to know we're back here.", waved Kneesocks. Scanty's blood was boiling, as she couldn't believe that Corset chose Stocking than her and her sister. How could he? They were his own flesh and blood! His daughters!

"You may be right Kneesocks.", said Scanty calming down a little, "Besides, with the angels out of the way…Daten City belongs to us!"

"I was beginning to think the same thing.", replied Kneesocks with a small smirk.

"Just think of what we can do now that those toilet angels are not here anymore. This city is ours for the taking! Isn't it just glorious Kneesocks?", Scanty rambled on in excitement. Kneesocks was quite happy with the idea of her and her sister taking over the city, but then she glanced at Brief who was picking up the pieces of his blonde angel…

"_(Poor fool, he doesn't stand a chance in Oten City by himself…unless…)_" The younger demon thought of a way that Brief could save Panty, but the consequences behind such a decision would come back to bite her in the ass. "Sister! There's something I need to tell you…", said Kneesocks.

_**Meanwhile on Brief's end…**_

The ginger haired boy was nearing the city limits as he and Chuck have now collected a dozen in a half of Panty's pieces. "_(Why would Stocking do this…?)_", he thought, "_(She and Panty are sisters! Sure sisters fight and argue, but they would never try to kill each other like this!)_"

A million thoughts went in his head as he looked around the road to make sure that he didn't miss any pieces whatsoever. Suddenly a big shadow casted itself over his head as Brief looked up and saw some kind of giant sledge hammer come his way. He quickly moved out of the way as the hammer smashed Chuck like a green pancake.

"W-W-Who are you…?", trembled the boy as he looked up at the figure that tried to attack him. It was black with red and yellow lines all over, with small black swirls floating along the sides, meaning that it was a ghost. It looked at Brief as it held its sledge hammer in his hand.

"**Who I am is none of your concern boy, my mission is to bring you to Corset as well as kill the Demon Sisters!**", growled the ghost. It soon lifted its giant hammer over its head as it was prepared to smash Brief, however before the hammer came down it was stopped by a sudden gunshot.

_**BLAM!**_

"Is that so…?", said a voice that caused Brief to gasp and the hammer wielding ghost to look over behind the boy. There they were, the Demon Sisters holding their respective weapons in their hands. Scanty with her 2 black-gold revolvers, and Kneesocks with her 2 black-gold scythes.

"**Speak of the devil…?**", smirked the ghost, "**Now I get to end you both and take the boy to Corset! Oh how he'll be so pleased with me, making quick work of you two failures!**"

"End us both you say?", replied Scanty while clicking off the safety from her revolvers.

"**Yes! You two are the worst minions that Lord Corset ever had! Even that Stocking girl was better than you two will ever be, and SHE is an angel!**", laughed the ghost. All Brief could do was stutter, as he was in the crossfire of what may be a battle between the Demon Sisters and that ghost.

"If you don't mind we have a prior engagement to attend, so kindly move so we don't have to banish you.", stated Kneesocks while gripping her scythes. The hammer carrying ghost just laughed as he looked at the Demon Sisters, not taking their words seriously.

"**Me? Move out your way? HA! I'd like to see you try!**" Seconds later the ghost lunged itself at Scanty and Kneesocks as they gripped their weapons and was prepared to attack. It flew past the sisters as a slow motion scene unfolded…

"Foolish…", said Scanty as bullet holes had already covered the ghost's body.

"Choice!", finished Kneesocks as slash marks appeared all over the ghost's body. After the scene came back to real time, the ghost himself couldn't believe what had just happened.

"**Done in? By THEM?! HELL NOOOOO!**" _(**Explosion**)_

The Demon Sisters saw the ghost disappear as the remains were scattered all into the air, just like with the angels whenever they kill a ghost. After transforming their weapons back to their garments they looked over at Brief who was still trembling. "We may have lost half our power, but we're still stronger than that weakling.", Scanty stated.

"That is quite true, but…what should we do with him…?", wondered Kneesocks. Scanty knew if she ever wanted to see Panty again (to take her revenge against her), she would have to…help him…

"Corset sent that ghost to stop us, and that boy over there wants to see that toilet blonde angel again. So, we have no choice but to help him. Otherwise I won't get my revenge for this accursed scar…"

Scanty rubbed her face as she was pissed that Panty would toss her soaked underwear on her, causing that scar to appear in the first place. Kneesocks looked at Brief as he was wondering if he should run away or not. "You there! Brief was it? You're coming with us!", she demanded as the boy looked puzzled.

"W-What? Why?!", he stammered. Kneesocks then whistled for G-String as Fastener pulled up in the SUV limo, as the sisters jumped in along with Brief. Scanty snapped her finger as the pink rodent creature started driving up the highway.

Brief hid the three dozen pieces of Panty that he already found in his backpack, as he looked at the Demon Sisters in slight fear of what they might do. "Me and my sister have been doing some thinking and discussing, and for now we've decided to treat you as our friend…", said Kneesocks while crossing one leg over the other with elegance.

"Friend?", he questioned, "W-Wait, does that mean you guys…"

"Steal your tongue boy! This doesn't mean we're on your side!", growled Scanty, "We're only helping you to get back at Corset for what he did to us!"

"He has played us for the last and final time. Now is the day we send our wrath upon him!", added Kneesocks while shaking her fist and getting animated to the point where she started blushing.

"Kneesocks my dear, you're blushing again.", smiled Scanty as the younger one noticed and started to become bashful about it.

"So if you guys are going after Corset, why am I coming with you…?", Brief wondered. Kneesocks closed her eyes as she folded her arms while Scanty tapped her forehead with her finger. "The reason you're here with us…", said the younger demon, "…Is to help us find the legendary demon weapon known as Soulfire."

"S-Soulfire?", questioned the geek as if he had no clue what that was.

"Of course boy.", Scanty said, "Soulfire is a very powerful demon weapon said to be the kindred creation of the Golden Reaper, which is another deadly weapon. It is a black and gold scythe-like battle axe that is as tall as a human, with two spikes attached to the blade itself. Many demons have tried to wield this powerful weapon, and so far have died while possessing it."

"What?! That's terrible!", stammered Brief.

"Indeed. However rumor has it that it may respond differently if wielded by the blood kin of Hellsmonkey. Meaning you.", Kneesocks explained while adjusting her glasses.

"That weapon is located somewhere in Oten City, which is exactly where we are going now.", said Scanty as she looked outside at the scenery change. The SUV limo drove past the border of both Daten and Oten City until they finally crossed over into Oten territory.

They have finally made it to Oten City.

Brief looked outside at the city itself as it bared slight resemblance to Daten City, only the new Section H towers were already set in place as well as a bigger building in between. The sky itself was rather dark and depressing, as Fastener drove through the city while the Demon Sisters and Brief look around.

Minutes later they all got out of the SUV limo as they stopped in front of a building. "We don't know much about this city, so it is in our best interest to be on our guard…", Kneesocks stated.

"H-How come?", stuttered Brief.

"It means that we are in a hostile environment compared to the one you're used to.", growled Scanty.

"Sister, you must stay calm. Losing your head will result in a not-so-pleasant fate…", said Kneesocks.

"Well…you're right. Oh how I love having you for a sister.", smiled the older demon.

"Oh do stop Scanty, you're going to make me beet red again.", chuckled Kneesocks. Brief looked around for any possible Panty pieces that might be in the area of Oten City that they were in. "_(So…they really want me to find this…Soulfire demon weapon? But, I'm not a demon! How the heck would I be able to hold that thing…?!)_", he thought.

Pretty soon the ginger haired boy caught something on the ground. It turned out to be more Panty pieces as they appeared to be leading towards an intersection. "D-Don't worry my darling, Corset will restore you once I collect all of your pieces, you'll see!", he said to himself.

After Scanty and Kneesocks had their little fun moment they turned around and noticed that Brief was gone. "Guh?! Where did he go?!", said the younger demon while sweat dropping at the same time. Scanty pointed at a nearby intersection as she saw some orange colored hair disappear behind the small building at said intersection.

"There! We must give chase!", Scanty declared as her sister agreed. They both dashed towards the intersection as they found Brief trembling again. The Panty trail ended suddenly at the foot of a giant roc-like ghost as it stood before the trio. "**So…the Demon Sisters have made it to Oten City, have they? How lovely of you to drop by! I've been hungry all day and the fish they have around here have been terrible!**", it smirked.

Both Scanty and Kneesocks glared at the bird-like ghost while Brief stood scared out of his mind. "Brief, you'd best hide out until the battle is over.", stated Kneesocks as she and her sister transformed their weapons. They both stood in a battle ready pose while the roc ghost just scoffed at them…

"**BAH! You think those weapons of yours will stand a chance against me? How silly!**", it laughed.

"Where is Corset and that other angel that is with him…?!", growled Scanty while holding her black and gold revolvers up towards the roc's beak. It laughed again at the question that was being asked.

"**Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You expect me to spoil that information? Sorry but no can do! I was told to get rid of the Demon Sisters should they ever find their way to this city. So that's what I'm going to do here today!**", smirked the roc ghost while fanning out its wings.

"Very well then, you leave us no choice but to eradicate you!", growled Kneesocks.

_**Elsewhere on top of a tall building…**_

Corset and Stocking were looking down at the battle that was one block away from them, as they saw Scanty and Kneesocks prepared to fight. "Looks like that sledge ghost you sent wasn't as strong as you thought it was…", said the gothic angel in a nonchalant tone.

"Feh, he was merely just a test for them. They have yet to see what I will really bring to the table.", replied Corset with only 10% of his body regenerated. As Scanty and Kneesocks battle the roc ghost Stocking looked over to see Brief hiding behind the small building next to them.

"Geek boy…", she said in a monotone voice.

_**~ END! Of Episode 1! ~**_

**Brief & Soulfire: PASWG Season 2 Next Episode…**

_**Scanty: "Sister, he's a lot more powerful than we thought!"**_

_**Kneesocks: "I know, but we can't allow ourselves to die here. Not yet!"**_

_**Roc Ghost: "Eh-heh-heh! I shall dispose of you quickly and eat you for lunch!"**_

**Next time! Episode 2: The Search for Soulfire!**

_**Brief: "That weapon…will help me save Panty?"**_

**A.N: There you have it! The first episode of season two is done. In case you didn't know, Soulfire is not the name of a demon, it is the name of the weapon that the soon-to-be-badass Brief will be wielding. I'm going to be bouncing two chapters at a time with this and my other story. So hang in there, it's about to go down!**

**Season two baby!**


	2. Eps 2: The Search for Soulfire!

"**Panty Anarchy, the woman of my dreams was taken away from me when Stocking cut her up into 666 pieces. Garterbelt sent me and Chuck to Oten City to find the pieces and bring her back. But, even if I manage to find all the pieces…how will I ever put her back together again…?"**

"**The Demon Sisters found me on my way towards the city, as they picked me up in their ride. Now we've made it to Oten City where Corset and Stocking are hiding, but why does Scanty and Kneesocks want me to find a demon weapon named, Soulfire…?"**

_(**Panty & Stocking theme plays in the background**)_

**Brief & Soulfire: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2!**

_**Episode 2: **__The Search for Soulfire!_

Scanty and Kneesocks battle the roc-like ghost as they dodge its attacks from its long wing span. While this was taking place, Brief was hiding behind a building next to the battlefield itself. "_(I hope those two will be okay, since Corset stole half their power to increase his own…)_", he thought.

Kneesocks jumped into the air and used a double sideways slash from her black and gold twin scythes. Slash marks appeared over the roc's body just as she had hoped, however there was something the Demon Sisters didn't count on with this ghost…

Regeneration.

"**Meh-he-he-he! Did you actually think that attack was going to affect me?!**", laughed the roc ghost as it used its mighty wings to knock Kneesocks into a wall. Scanty growled as she transformed her black and gold revolvers into a shotgun. "Now you DIE!", she shouted as she pulled the trigger.

The mighty blast from that shot gun caused a large gaping hole to appear, however just like with Kneesocks the roc's regeneration powers started taking effect. "S-Sister!", stammered the younger demon while she staggered to her feet, "This ghost can regenerate itself! Unless we come up with another method to completely destroy it we're as good as dead!"

"I know Kneesocks.", growled Scanty as the hole she created from firing her gun was nearly closed. The roc ghost then crossed its wings before flapping them violently enough to cause a gust storm. Both of the Demon Sisters did everything they could not to get blown away, while Brief was not so lucky.

"**It's no wonder Lord Corset discarded you! You two are the worst servants he's ever had!**", the bird ghost taunted.

"Be quiet you!", growled Scanty as she fired another shot from her shotgun. The blast caused another gaping hole to appear, but this time Kneesocks had a plan. She dashed towards the roc ghost and leaped into the air, then slashed the ghost numerous times before flipping backwards and landing on her feet.

Scanty started to figure out just where her sister was going with this plan, as she cocked her shotgun once again. "Time to say goodbye!", she smirked as she pulled the trigger once more. She fired a total of three shots into the roc as four gaping holes along with seventeen slash marks appeared on its body.

"**H-How is this possible?! You two are the weakest minions in Corset's arsenal! I can't be defeated by the likes of YOU! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN TO MEEEE!**"

"I've grown tired of you, and so has my darling sister! No please do us the honor and just DIE!", growled Kneesocks as she charged at the roc and sliced him up eight more times. Lights started appearing all over his body as the sisters prepared to leave the area, due to the radius of the explosion.

"**WEAKLINGS!**" _(**Explosion**)_

Another ghost had bitten the dust as it seemed that the high class demon commanders, were slowly but surely gaining their powers back. They transformed their weapons back to what they were before as they looked around for Brief, but saw no sign of him.

"Drats! That darned boy ran off again?! If he dies before he revives that toilet angel, I'll never get my revenge!", cursed Scanty while clenching her fist.

"Keep calm sister, we'll find him soon enough. Right now we should rest up for the moment, otherwise if we have to take on another ghost from Corset; and we're not at 100%, it could be our end.", Kneesocks replied while patting her sister on the shoulder.

The elder green haired demon closed her eyes and let off a sigh, she was glad to have a calming sister like Kneesocks whenever she blows off the handle. However, they both knew they had to keep Brief alive long enough for them to track down Corset and Stocking's whereabouts.

_**Meanwhile on the east side of the city…**_

The ginger haired otaku lay on the ground after getting blown away nearly two and a half blocks from the roc's attack. He rolled over to his side as he started regaining consciousness, before he found the strength to get up. He breathed a bit heavily for a moment but then looked up at the continued trail of Panty pieces.

"Hah…there's more!", he said with a weak smile as he fully got to his feet. He started picking up the pieces that he saw on the ground as his total count since Daten City, was now 45 to 50. Chuck somehow found his way by the boy's side even though he was nowhere to be found earlier during the battle.

Brief picked up pieces after piece as the trail came to another stop. "Wha? Again?! This can't be it!", he stammered. Suddenly an orange glow of light started to appear somewhere down a dark alleyway right where the boy was standing. He wasn't sure if he should go down that alleyway or not, as he had the terrible thought of him running into another ghost sent from Corset.

Chuck of course made a few 'Chuck' sounds before heading down the alleyway himself. "Ch-Chuck, wait up!", stammered Brief as he went after the green canine.

_**Back to the Demon Sisters…**_

Scanty and Kneesocks found an abandoned park in the city to gain some rest for the moment. It was odd that the whole city was deserted like this, but they didn't seem to mind at all, since there were ghosts running about at every turn. The elder sister sighed heavily as she looked up at the grey-red sky above…

"We should go look for young Briefers after this…", said the semi-tired Scanty.

"True sister, we have to make sure he is safe for the time being. That is one of our…ruuruules.", replied Kneesocks while polishing one of her black-gold scythes. There was a gentle breeze in the air as it looked like Scanty was about to drift off to sleep. However she kept one eye open for any sign of the boy, or for any more ghosts that may appear.

"_(If only there was a way we could find that fool a bit faster. Yes, me and my sister's powers are slowly returning, but even so…we still don't stand against the next ghost he might send our way…)_" Kneesocks had just finished polishing up her scythe as she changed it back to her namesake. Suddenly she shifted her eyes towards the eastern direction as she sensed a faint glow of demonic energy.

"Scanty, do you feel that…?", she asked her sister. The elder demon opened both of her eyes as she looked at her younger sibling. "What is the matter…?", she asked.

Kneesocks got to her feet as she started walking towards the area where she sensed the demonic glow of energy. "There's something over this way.", she replied.

Scanty got to her feet as she followed Kneesocks to figure out what she was talking about. Suddenly she started to feel the faint energy as well.

"What is going on Kneesocks? Is it another ghost?", said the Akuma.

"I am unsure, but the closer we get to it…the more I feel it's power.", replied Kneesocks.

_**As for Brief and Chuck…**_

They continued down the dark alleyway as the orange glow became just a little bit brighter. Chuck was bouncing forward as Brief followed behind to make sure nothing happened to him, suddenly the green dog stopped as it approached some kind of pedestal…

"What the heck…is that?!", stammered the boy as he looked at the object that was stuck into the pedestal itself. It was black and gold just like the demon sister's weapons, as it appeared to be a scythe-like battle axe with two big spikes in the middle of the blade. It stood as tall as a human as Brief looked it in awe, then he looked towards the pedestal and noticed two black and gold gloves sitting on each side of the weapon.

The ginger haired boy approached the battle axe so he could get a closer look at it. "_(Could this be…what Scanty and Kneesocks were talking about?)_", he thought as he remembered what they told him earlier.

_**(**Flashback**)**_

"_So if you guys are going after Corset, why am I coming with you…?", Brief wondered. Kneesocks closed her eyes as she folded her arms while Scanty tapped her forehead with her finger. "The reason you're here with us…", said the younger demon, "…Is to help us find the legendary demon weapon known as Soulfire."_

"_S-Soulfire?", questioned the geek as if he had no clue what that was._

"_Of course boy.", Scanty said, "Soulfire is a very powerful demon weapon said to be the kindred creation of the Golden Reaper, which is another deadly weapon. It is a black and gold scythe-like battle axe that is as tall as a human, with two spikes attached to the blade itself. Many demons have tried to wield this powerful weapon, and so far have died while possessing it."_

_**(**Flashback END**)**_

"_(Soulfire…the legendary demon weapon. They were actually telling the truth about this thing, but…how the hell am I gonna get it out of that pedestal…?! I have no upper body strength whatsoever!)_" Brief looked at the weapon for a bit while Chuck was doing who knows what, then he set his sights on the black and gold gloves that were on the sides of the pedestal. "_(Maybe if I put them on…)_", he thought as he reached for the gloves.

Surprisingly, they didn't burn his hands as Brief held the right glove. He then slipped it onto his hand as a sudden bright glow appeared, just like the one he saw on his body when Corset summoned the Key of Hellsmoney from his penis. "I don't believe it!", he said in shock, "It fits and it doesn't burn either. This must be what they meant by me being the only one who can wield it."

He then used his other hand to pick up the other glove, as he slipped it on his left hand with a bit of ease. That glove didn't burn his skin either, which meant that if he could get them on without suffering worse than a third degree burn, he could pull Soulfire out of the pedestal.

Meanwhile Scanty and Kneesocks walked down towards an alleyway, where they sensed the demonic energy they had felt earlier, get stronger. "Sister, I think we're getting close.", stated Kneesocks as Scanty followed her down the alleyway.

"I can tell, the energy I'm feeling is growing much stronger.", replied the green haired Akuma. As soon as they were close enough they saw a figure reaching for an orange glowing object. Kneesocks tried to get a good view of what the object was while the figure was reaching for it, and was surprised to discover what it truly was…

Brief gripped the staff handle of the scythe-battle axe as tight as he could, while having both of the black and gold gloves on. "Here goes nothing!", he said as he pulled with all his might. The more the boy pulled the more aura began to expel from the weapon itself, finally after some light struggling Brief managed to pull out Soulfire as he gripped it with both hands.

The black and gold weapon glowed an orange-red color as a chill went down his spine. Geek Boy was now holding the most powerful demonic weapon in Hell, next to the Golden Reaper of death. Both Scanty and Kneesocks looked in utter shock that Brief had managed to find the weapon that they were talking about, in his hands.

"He found it…", said Scanty in awe, "He actually found Soulfire…"

"The legendary demonic weapon only the blood kin of Hellsmonkey can wield. He actually found it…", added Kneesocks in the same tone. The weapon itself looked to have weighed at least 50 to 60 pounds, but to Brief he was able to hold it with ease, almost like it was as light as a feather. He turned to Chuck who was staring at him while drooling on the ground.

"Chuck. We actually found Soulfire, the weapon that the demon sisters were talking about.", he said. Of course Chuck just said his own name numerous times before letting off a 'poot' before going to sleep. Scanty and Kneesocks approached the boy as they were still in awe that he found the legendary weapon.

"There you are!", said Scanty with her arms folded as Kneesocks placed both hands on her hips. Brief turned around and saw the demon sisters behind him, as he sweat dropped at the thought of them having to look for him after the roc battle…

"S-Sorry you guys…", he said in an apologetic tone while scratching the back of his head, while holding Soulfire in the other.

"It's not a problem.", Kneesocks replied, "We're just glad you're okay. And, you've managed to find the demon weapon of legend as well…"

"So, I'm pretty sure you are aware of what will happen now that you've found Soulfire. Correct?", asked Scanty with a small smirk on her lips.

Brief shook his head as he had a small feeling that this wasn't going to end well for him. "It means that it is time for your training.", replied Kneesocks while adjusting her glasses.

"Tr-Training?! What do you mean?", asked Brief in somewhat of a timid tone. Scanty came up to the ginger haired boy as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Even with the powerful Soulfire on your side, you won't last even five seconds against Corset's forces.", she stated.

"Which is why me and my sister shall train you on how to properly use the special abilities that blade possesses.", Kneesocks replied.

"B-But, it looks just like the weapons that you two use all the time. So how in the world are you gonna train me with this weapon if you two can't touch it…?", stammered Brief while sweating a little.

"By FIGHTING US YOU PRICK!", growled Scanty as she grabbed the boy by the collar.

"Calm down sister! We don't want any more of Corset's ghosts on our tail.", chilled Kneesocks. Scanty placed the boy back on his feet as she calmed her nerves a little. Though he was shaken up Brief understood what he might have to do in order to save Panty, but he was still unsure why he would need Soulfire in order to do it.

"There's an open field not too far from here, we can train there.", said Kneesocks as she led the way with Scanty following behind. Brief and his new weapon along with Chuck followed the demon sisters as well, as they headed towards the open area where he could test out the powers of his new weapon...

"I'm really not sure about this…but I guess I don't have a choice…", he muttered silently.

After the trio had left the alley way, two pairs of red eyes were watching them leave off towards the place where they could train. The figures were black and had red-yellow lines all over their bodies, along with the black swirls that accompanied them as well.

"**So he's the one Corset wants us to bring in…?**", smirked one of the figures.

"**Of course. And it looks like those low class Demon Sisters are with him as well…**", replied the other in the same tone.

"**In that case Surly, we're about to have some fun.**", grinned the ghost.

"**No kiddin' Brawny, we'll smack those demon bitches and take that kid back to Lord Corset in no time flat!**", replied the other one.

The two of them didn't even notice Stocking, who was watching them on top of a building a half a kilometer away. "_(Those two better not fail…otherwise Stripe 1 and 2 will have some company…)_"

_**~ END! Of Episode 2! ~**_

**Brief & Soulfire: PASWG Season 2 Next Episode…**

_**Kneesocks: "Let the training session BEGIN!"**_

_**Brief: "W-Wait! I don't know how—GAH!"**_

_**Scanty: "Use your head you twit! Are you serious about getting that toilet angel back or not?!"**_

**Next time! Episode 3: Breaking Badass!**

_**Corset: "What?! He found THAT weapon?!"**_

**A.N: So Brief found Soulfire, and now Scanty and Kneesocks are going to train him how to handle it. What new powers and abilities will he learn at the hands of this legendary weapon, and what effect will it have on him since he's, well…the blood kin of Hellsmonkey?**

**All this and more next time! So see ya then!**


	3. Eps 3: Breaking Badass!

"**Oten City…"**

"**A town that has a more malevolent ghost population than Daten City, which has made it more hostile because of it. However one ginger haired geek boy and two demon sisters have arrived in this city, to gain answers of the events that took place while in Daten."**

"**What evil lurks within this dark city? What new powers will Brief gain by wielding Soulfire?"**

_(**Panty & Stocking theme plays in the background**)_

**Brief & Soulfire: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2!**

_**Episode 3: **__Breaking Badass!_

Brief along with Chuck, Fastener, and the Demon Sisters arrive at an abandoned park while keeping their eyes out for any more of Corset's ghosts. The geek had finally found Soulfire as Scanty and Kneesocks were going to train him how to use the demon weapon in combat.

"Hm…so far we haven't seen any more ghosts as of now, so this is the perfect time to do this.", stated the younger demon sister. Scanty looked at the black-gold battle axe that Brief was holding, as he gripped it with one of the black-gold gloves that he found.

"S-So, you guys are gonna train me how to use th-this thing?", stammered the boy.

"Of course.", Scanty replied, "But first…" She quickly whipped out her black-gold revolvers as she crossed them with her arms before firing two shots at the boy. "Think fast!", smirked Kneesocks as Brief was more than half-scared out of his mind.

At the last second with sudden quick reflexes, he jerked his arm forward as he used the head of Soulfire to block the bullets that were coming his way. Smoke came from the side of the axe as it suddenly disappeared a few seconds later. "What the hell?!", Brief stammered, "Why did you do that?!"

"I was merely testing your reflexes boy, which may need a little improvement but not bad nonetheless.", replied Scanty.

"That was just our warm-up session. If you plan on taking Corset on, you're going to need to know everything about the sacred weapon that you're holding.", said Kneesocks in a serious tone. Brief shivered a bit as he didn't know what he was getting himself into. Will the demon sisters' training be that rigorous if he wants to save his beloved angel of anarchy?

"S-so what do I have to do…?", Brief replied.

"We'll make it easy for you…try using Soulfire to hit Fastener.", the younger Akuma replied. The geek looked over at the pink rodent waving his twig-like claws as he sweat dropped at the task before him. "R-Really?! Are you sure?", he said in a bit of confusion as well as concern.

"Do you want to see that accursed angel again, or NOT?!", growled Scanty pointing both revolvers at the boy scaring him again.

"O-Okay-okay, I'll do it!", he cried. Brief took a gulp of saliva as he looked at Fastener. "Sorry buddy…", he said in a sad tone as he raised Soulfire with both hands using an overhead slash. After the attack he looked under the blade and noticed Fastener was gone.

"Wha?! Where'd you go?", he wondered as the demon sisters were snickering because of his swing-and-a-miss attack. "Would you mind telling me what that was…?", said Kneesocks as the pink rodent appeared behind her. Brief looked over his shoulder after raising the black-gold axe and standing it up on the ground…

"I missed…", he sweat dropped as he scratched the back of his head. Suddenly he dodged an incoming bullet from Scanty's revolver. "Really?! Why am I not surprised…?!", she sneered.

Training got serious as a half an hour passed. Brief was using Soulfire while slashing at Fastener multiple times to sharpen his accuracy in attack. The pink rodent jumped into the air as the boy saw his opportunity to attack. He gripped Soulfire's handle tightly with both arms as he swing the axe at Fastener with enough strength that he could muster up.

_**SLASH!** and… **CRASH!**_

To his surprise his attack landed, as the pink rodent was split in two, before falling into pieces of six. Brief raised the black-gold weapon up as he looked at Fastener, before suddenly panicking at the fact that he might have killed him. "Oh GOD! What have I done?! I JUST KILLED FASTENER!", he stammered.

Suddenly small pink orbs started coming together as the rodent came back as one once more. It looked at Brief while making a small little grunt before kicking the boy in the leg. "My bad…", he smiled while sweat dropping as the demon sisters had pleased looks on their faces.

"Bravo young one! You've managed to pass your first training session.", clapped Scanty.

"R-Really? That's all I had to do?", asked Brief somewhat relieved.

"No.", smirked Kneesocks causing the boy to frown, "We said 'first' training session. Meaning that the real training is about to begin!" And with that the light blue haired Akuma whipped out her black-gold scythes as she stood in a battle position. Brief shivered while timidly holding Soulfire with both of his hands.

"W-Wait! N-Now I gotta fight you?!", he stammered.

"Not fight, spar.", Kneesocks clarified.

_(**Scanty & Kneesocks theme plays in the background**)_

Brief stood just a foot away from Kneesocks while gripping Soulfire in his hands. While he shivered just a little bit the younger demon sister had a serious look on her face. "Whatever you do…don't take your eyes off your opponent…", she stated. The boy timidly nodded as he was about to ask a question, however the demon attacked before he got the chance to ask.

Brief used his reflexes again as he blocked a slash from Kneesocks' scythe with Soulfire. However she kept on slashing at the boy while he dodged and evaded as many of the attacks as he could. He ducked under a sideways slash that Kneesocks used before gripping the black-gold scythe axe and swinging it upwards, nearly missing the demon's head.

"_(My…he's learning faster than I thought…)_", Scanty thought as she watched the battle. Brief and Kneesocks clashed demon weapons for a minute or two, before he had to dodge criss-cross slashes made by the demon's twin scythes. "That's not going to help you!", smirked Kneesocks as Brief dodged another slash before using one against the demon himself.

However his attack missed as Brief was sweating just a tad bit, however he wasn't completely exhausted as he hasn't weakened his grip on Soulfire. "_(Huh?...That's odd, normally I'd be sweating like crazy. Yet…I don't feel tired at all. Could this weapon have something to do with it?)_"

Kneesocks made another slash at the boy as one of her scythes cut through his jumpsuit. That caused him to fall down on his behind as the younger demon pointed her other scythe at his neck. Brief held Soulfire with one hand as he shivered at what Kneesocks might do to him…

"Are you really going to give up like this?! You hold the most powerful weapon of Hell in your hands. USE IT!" The ginger haired boy was at the mercy of the younger scythe wielding demon as he was wondering what to do next. All of the sudden Soulfire started glowing again as its aura started flowing through Brief's body.

Suddenly he stopped his shivering as he slowly got to his feet by some unknown strength. Kneesocks looked at this as a sudden look of shock appeared on her face. Brief was now on one knee as his head hung low, while the orange-red aura coming from the battle axe continued to grow. He then slammed the bottom of the staff of Soulfire onto the ground as he looked up at the demon with a blank stare.

"No…it can't be…", stammered Scanty as she had a slightly worried look on her face. Kneesocks backed away just a little bit while still holding her black and gold scythes.

"Soulfire…it's…taken over him now.", she said to herself.

Brief made it to his feet as he now gripped the scythe axe with just one hand while still giving Kneesocks the cold and blank stare. He took one small step as he used his other foot to rush at the demon, before swinging Soulfire directly at her neck, barely missing her. He did it with so much speed that it almost caused Kneesocks to fall, luckily she back flipped as she dodged another slash from Brief before landing on her feet.

"_(His speed is increasing, could it be the weapon's doing?)_", she wondered as Kneesocks swung one of her scythes at the ginger haired boy. He evaded the attack with an afterimage before using an upward swing, thus causing the younger Akuma to dodge the attack, barely missing her torso.

Brief's blank expression turned into a serious one as he swung at Kneesocks multiple times, with each slash becoming faster than the next. The orange and red aura surrounding his body as well as Soulfire slowly started to diminish. With one final swing, the boy slashed a tree in half as Kneesocks got out of the way just in time.

Once the tree slammed into the ground with a loud crash the aura faded away, as the black and gold battle axe was back to its normal state of power. Kneesocks stood on one knee as she couldn't believe the sudden surge in power that emanated from Brief while in that state…

"Kneesocks!", yelled Scanty as she rushed over towards her sister's aid. They younger demon used one of her black and gold scythes to pick herself up, while her sister helped her up with her other side. Brief's attitude changed back to normal as he suddenly shook his head. He had no idea what had just happened while he was somewhat taken over by Soulfire's aura.

"_(Uh…what the heck just happened…?)_", he wondered, "_(One minute I'm training with Kneesocks and the next…nothing. I-I don't remember anything after that…)_" He turned around to see a battle damaged Kneesocks with a horrified Scanty, he then looked at his scythe-like battle axe before he glanced at them.

"Hah…it appears you've mastered it quite well…", huffed Kneesocks.

"M-Mastered what? You mean we're finished training?", asked Brief in a questionable tone.

"Idiot!", growled Scanty, "It means you've mastered the basics of handling Soulfire, but you DIDN'T HAVE TO ALMOST CUT MY SISTER IN HALF WITH IT IMBACILE!"

Brief had a really confused look on his face as Chuck started giggling before jumping around like the happy messed up dog he was. Afterwards the trio decided to take a break on the park bench to recover their strength. Kneesocks made a heavy sigh as she glanced over at Brief who was twiddling his thumbs.

"_(How was he able to channel Soulfire's power in such a short amount of time…?! It must have something to do with the Hellsmonkey power he possesses. Oddly enough…he doesn't remember a thing after being in that state, almost like he was guided by some sort of strange compulsion…)_"

_**Meanwhile inside the newly built Section H, located somewhere in the city…**_

Corset watched the whole training session on camera, as he suddenly clenched his own teeth. "Dammit!", he growled, "So…he actually got his hands on Soulfire?! This could become a major pain in my ass if he gets any stronger with it."

"Maybe it would have been better to hide it in a much better spot if you're so scared of it…", replied Stocking in a nonchalant tone.

"Perhaps you may have a point my dear. However he has yet to learn how to control that power, which is why I sent my two best ghosts to test the boy.", smirked Corset. While he was snickering at the current location of his ghosts, the gothic angel looked at the clip of Brief fighting Kneesocks under Soulfire's influence.

"_(Yeah…he'll be a pain in the ass indeed…)_", she thought.

_**Back to the others…**_

It was getting close to nightfall as Scanty and Kneesocks were yawning and stretching for a bit. As for Brief he rested against the park bench with Soulfire resting on his side. "Time to wake up.", said Kneesocks as she tapped the geek on the shoulder.

"N-No…Panty…I'll save you…", he replied in his sleep. Scanty got irritated as she got up from the bench and shook the boy by his collar. "ENOUGH ABOUT THAT SICKENING ANGEL!", she growled as Brief shot up before falling towards the ground.

"Sister PLEASE! Calm yourself.", said Kneesocks as she was doing everything in her power to keep Scanty calm. The green haired Akuma let off a huff of frustration before walking off as Brief pulled himself up off the ground.

"Kn-Kneesocks?", he spoke timidly, "Is your sister always like that?"

Kneesocks took a small breath before placing her hand on the boy's shoulder. "No, she's actually much more calm. Which is why she has me to keep her that way when things go wrong for her…"

"I see…", replied Brief.

After the trio was somewhat rested, they made their way towards a small hotel where they could rest up for the morning. (Since it was probably later than mentioned earlier…) Scanty placed her hand on the front door as it slowly opened without any trouble at all. "Well…it appears we can go inside then.", she said as Kneesocks and Brief along with Fastener and Chuck followed behind. They didn't even notice the two dark figures looking from the side of a building across the street as they went in.

In fact, those said figures happened to be the same two ghosts that were spying on the trio before…

"**So when do we strike our attack Surly?**", asked Brawny.

"**Not yet…**", he replied, "**Come sunrise tomorrow, we will take down those demon bitches and steal away with that boy.**"

"**That's true, but have you seen the weapon he now possesses? If we're not careful he'll cut us to ribbons.**", said Brawny with a hint of anxiousness.

"**Do not worry your brawny little head, were much stronger than the ghosts that Lord Corset sent before us. Even with that new weapon of his, he still won't stand a chance.**", smirked Surly.

"**Ah, you're quite the smart one brother. I wish I could someday be as smart as you.**", replied Brawny in the same tone.

"**Heh-heh-heh, oh Brawny. I have a feeling that day will be soon enough…**", said Surly.

_**~ END! Of Episode 3! ~**_

**Brief & Soulfire: PASWG Season 2 Next Episode…**

_**Brief: "What is this power I feel inside me…?"**_

_**Brawny: "Now kiddo, you're coming with us!"**_

_**Kneesocks: "What are you waiting for?! Use the weapon's abilities NOW!"**_

**Next Time! Episode 4: The Flaring Soul of the Meek!**

_**Stocking: "Soulfire…so that's Geek Boy's weapon…?"**_

**A.N: Sorry I wrapped this chapter a bit earlier than the last one, but the sparring battle between Brief and Kneesocks wasn't too bad, eh? As the story goes on he starts to tap more and more into Soulfire's power, but such power comes at a high price if not handled carefully.**

**Wonder what will happen if Brief and Stocking cross paths…?**

**Well, we'll never know until later on. And on that note, I'll see ya next chapter!**


	4. Eps 4: The Flaring Soul of the Meek!

**A.N: Yo! Before we get started on the next episode, here's some brief info on Soulfire…**

_**Soulfire, is a black-gold scythe-like battle axe with two spikes on the blade itself, that was created some time after the first Angel-Demon war. Many demons have tried wielding the weapon themselves only for them to die later on in the process. However it is written that one who possesses the blood (or is the blood kin) of Hellsmonkey, will have the power to not only wield the battle axe itself, but will have the ability to fully control it's demonic powers.**_

_**But there is a downside; each time the user (Brief) taps into the power of Soulfire, the blade must feed off a portion of his soul in order to sustain its powerful abilities in combat. (Hence the name, 'Soulfire'.)**_

**Let's see what happens…**

_(**Panty & Stocking theme plays in the background**)_

**Brief & Soulfire: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2!**

_**Episode 4: **__The Flaring Soul of the Meek!_

It was another overcast and gloomy day in Oten City, as we find Brief looking out from the hotel window of the room that he was staying in with the demon sisters. With Panty still on his mind as well as the combat skills of his new weapon, he was slightly more confident than he usually was. However there were still so many questions that were buzzing in his head, as he started having flashbacks of what happened before he came to this city.

_**(**Flashback**)**_

"_GO! Follow the Panty Path! Brief and Chuck be on your way!"_

_**(**Flashback END**)**_

"_(Why…?)_", he thought, "_(I still don't understand why. She wouldn't even tell me the real reason she did it, only because her answer was…she was actually a demon. That can't be true! If she was, then she'd look a bit like Scanty and Kneesocks. She's lying! And I'm gonna find out what you truly are…Stocking.)_"

"Brief?", said a voice as the ginger haired boy turned around to find Kneesocks looking at him. Scanty was just getting up herself as she was putting her new tan business suit on. Brief of course still had his usual green jump-suited outfit as he looked at it on the floor. However he started to think; "If I saw Panty again while wearing this green jumpsuit like I do all the time, then she'll just think of me as 'Geek Boy'."

The only time she ever called him by his actual name was the time she lost her angelic powers, and needed Brief to have sex with her to bring them back. If he was going to impress his fallen angel when they meet again, it was time for him to 'Man Up'!

"Scanty? Kneesocks?", he said as the two of them looked up at him, "I need a new look…"

Both demons looked at one another in astonishment before looking back at the boy. "A…new look?", questioned Scanty as her sister was thinking the same thing.

"Yes.", Brief replied simply, "All the years I've been in school I was always somebody's whipping boy, even Panty's from time to time. But the next time I see her, she'll see me as a man. Not a geek boy."

The sudden sternness in his voice actually made both Scanty and Kneesocks blush. To them he was already proving himself to be a man when he found Soulfire, and had already mastered its basic combat skills. "I see…", said Kneesocks as she slipped on her namesake after buttoning up her business suit.

Scanty herself was ready to go after making sure she had everything with her. "So you wish to change your image for that despicable angel, hm?", she asked as Brief nodded.

Kneesocks herself looked at the boy while he was only wearing briefs at the time. Then she had an idea of how she and her sister could change his image. "There should be a clothing store not far from here, come with me.", she said.

A few minutes later the trio went outside as Brief had put on his black and gold gloves so he could wield Soulfire properly. He didn't have to worry about people laughing at him in his briefs because the area was deserted. While walking Kneesocks glanced at him wondering what made him make a statement like that.

"_(He suddenly has an interest of looking better? Usually we would see him in his awful green jump suit whenever me and my darling sister try to kidnap him…)_" Moments later they came towards an intersection where they spotted a small tuxedo shop in the distance. They quickly looked around for any ghosts that might try and intercept them, though they weren't too worried about that after seeing the way Brief fought Kneesocks…

Scanty opened the door slowly as Kneesocks and Brief went inside. "I believe we'll be able to find you a new look here.", she said as she looked around at various tuxedos.

Scanty herself was getting a bit excited as she quickly pulled her sister to the side while the boy looked at some tuxedos that he might look good in. "Kneesocks, do you know what this means?", she said with a grin on her face.

"Yes, he wants a new look for himself.", she replied.

"Not that! It means we get to give him a makeover!", said Scanty with an even bigger grin on her face.

"My sister, I never thought of it that way.", replied Kneesocks as she suddenly got the message.

"I'll pick out a few selections that I think will suit him, while you get him measured. As part of our ruurrules, we're going to make sure he looks good for the woman he about to meet and possibly marry!", Scanty clapped in determination. (Even though her true intent is actually stealing Brief from Panty…)

"Ah my sister, you were always clever when it came to creating plans.", smiled Kneesocks as the two of them chuckled a little bit. As Brief continued looking for the right tux he though would make Panty see him as a man, the demon sisters slowly approached him as Scanty tapped the lad on the shoulder. "Do you mind if we help you?", she asked hoping that the answer would be yes.

He turned around as he saw both sisters looking at him with grins on their faces. "I-I guess so.", was his reply as Brief was taken by the arm before being placed into a chair. Kneesocks got the measurements while Scanty went to get the tuxedos that she thought might look good on him. Minutes later she came back with a rather stylish selection.

"Alright, let's try this one!", she said as she stood the boy up. Scanty dressed the lad as quick as she could without ruining the fabric, making sure that every button was buttoned up properly without conflict. Afterwards she stood Brief in front of the mirror as Kneesocks took a look at his new outfit. It was a beige colored tux with a small red bowtie, with gold cufflinks and some black dress shoes.

"So what do you think sister?", asked Scanty.

"I will admit, that suit does fit him quite nicely. However I was thinking of something a bit…darker…", she replied while adjusting her glasses.

"Ah! Your right.", Scanty replied as she went through her selection before stripping off the tuxedo he had on before. This time she found a black one with a gold bowtie as Kneesocks was starting to like it already. She placed it on the boy as the cufflinks matched the color of the bowtie as well, of course the suit fit him just as nicely as the last one.

"How about this one Kneesocks? Doesn't he look more like a man?", gleamed Scanty.

"I do say sister, he looks much more mature.", smiled Kneesocks. Brief looked at himself in the mirror as he started doing one or two stylish poses, but then Scanty noticed that something was missing. She took a small comb from one of the pockets of her suit as she began to groom the boy's hair, revealing his jade green eyes. Not only that, but she also used a bit of her demon aura to brand their insignia on the back of his outfit near the collar. "Much better.", she smiled as she was proud of the work she and her sister had done.

Brief had a smile of confidence as he thought the demon sisters did a good job picking out his wardrobe too. "I gotta say…I look pretty fly for a white guy!", he smiled as Scanty and Kneesocks were happy though they had sweat drops on their faces. He then slipped his black-gold gloves on as he picked up Soulfire and made his way out of the door.

Scanty and Kneesocks only thought it was appropriate that they leave the money on the table, though there wasn't anyone there. Afterwards they followed behind the newly dressed Brief as they sensed the brand new confidence that the lad now has.

"Now that the matter has been taken care of, shall we continue to look for Corset as well as that glutton angel's whereabouts?", asked Kneesocks.

"It would only seem appropriate that we do. After all he still owes us for playing us both like fools in his scheme!", she replied with a bit of anger in her voice. The trio along with Chuck and Fastener (who later appeared) walked down towards the heart of the city, when suddenly Brief stopped for a moment. He gripped Soulfire in one hand as he stood it up on the pavement before looking around slowly…

"I sense some powerful ghosts coming this way…", he said with a slightly serious tone. However it didn't sound timid as it would which surprised the sisters, but that's not all that they were surprised about.

"_(He can sense a ghost's aura?! It must have something to do with Soulfire.)_", thought Kneesocks. Scanty took Brief for his word as she slowly slid off her panties before transforming them into her 2 black-gold revolvers. "Well then…shall we give them a warming welcome…?", she said with a slight growl.

"Don't lose focus sister.", replied Kneesocks as she whipped out her 2 black-gold scythes. The trio proceeded with caution towards an intersection just one block from the heart of the city. They constantly looked around for any sign of a ghost as they were prepared for anything that Corset might throw at them.

Suddenly a battle cry was heard, as Brief turned around quickly to block a sneak attack with his black-gold battle axe.

_**CLANG!**_

"I knew it.", growled Brief as he looked into the eyes of his attacker. He was black with red-yellow lines all over, as he had what looked to be a giant cleaver in his hand. The ghost then jumped back as he gave distance between him and the lad.

"**Not bad kiddo!**", smirked the ogre-like ghost, "**You might actually be a match for Lord Corset.**"

"Who are you and what do you want?!", sneered the boy as he tightly gripped Soulfire; prepared to cut the demon in half at any minute. Scanty and Kneesocks had their weapons ready to attack as soon as Brief did. The ogre ghost just laughed as he looked at the trio in front of him.

"**I am known as Surly, the Cleaver Swinging Ghost. And of course right behind you is my brother, Brawny.**", he replied as the other ghost appeared behind the demon sisters with giant daggers in his hands. Both ghosts surrounded the trio as they held their weapons close to them.

"Sister, we have no choice but to fight them.", growled Kneesocks.

"I'm aware Kneesocks. The sooner we rid ourselves of these cads the better!", she replied.

"**Now kid. We're gonna ask you nicely to drop your weapon and come with us. Lord Corset wishes to meet you.**", smirked Brawny.

"**Plus you know what will happen if you refuse, right?**", Surly replied. Normally Brief would be scared at this point and would hope that Panty and Stocking would save him, but those days were behind him now. Instead he tapped into Soulfire's power, as the orange-red glow from before with his battle with Kneesocks appeared.

He pointed the scythe-like battle axe at Brawny as he glared at the ghost with a sudden intent to kill. He didn't have the blank stare that he did when he sparred with Kneesocks, which meant that his body had adjusted to the demonic powers of the legendary weapon that he was holding.

"And if I say 'No'…?", said Brief while hiding a smirk.

"**Then we'll just bring you to Corset, in PIECES!**", growled Surly as he swung the cleaver at the boy. He looked where the boy was standing as he didn't see a dead body, which caused a shocked look to appear across his face. "**What's the matter Surly?**", asked Brawny as the cleaver wielding ghost got a little bit flustered.

"I'll tell you what happened…", said Kneesocks in a smirk, "Soulfire is stronger than the two of you may think, which means now that he's mastered how to handle the weapon properly…"

"It's all over for you now.", Scanty finished.

"**Over? For us?! Meh-ha-ha-ha! You must be mistaken! We're more powerful than you think we are!**", growled Surly.

"**And to prove it, we'll start by killing the both of you!**", sneered Brawny. Both ghosts charged at the demon sisters as Surly slashed his giant cleaver at Scanty, thus causing her to dodge the attacks as fast as she could. Kneesocks clashed her scythes with Brawny's daggers as she kept the ghost at bay until she could strike when the timing was right.

Scanty unleashed a barrage of bullets at Surly as he spun his cleaver around to block them. "**Ha-HA! You think those kiddy bullets of yours is gonna help you win?! Allow me to show you how weak you are!**" After blocking the last bullet the ghost charged at an airborne Scanty, as she used some acrobatic movements to evade each swipe that came from his cleaver. Suddenly out of nowhere Brief reappeared as he blocked the second to last slash from Surly with Soulfire, before darting at him and kneeing him right in the crotch.

The ghost fell with a mighty thud as the lad landed on his feet safely with the lime haired Akuma. Fighting through the pain Surly somehow managed to make it to his feet, though feeling his crotch after having it being kicked (or kneed rather) by a human.

"**You rotten maggot! You'll pay for this!**", he growled while gripping his cleaver. Brief patted Scanty on the back as he looked at her with his eyes full of newfound confidence. "You should probably go help Kneesocks…", he said with a smile.

The demon blushed a little as he looked into his jade green eyes. "A-Ah, you're right.", she stuttered as Scanty shook her head before dashing off in Kneesocks' direction. Surly was now pissed that Brief attacked him like that, and that was something he just wasn't going to stand for.

"Aww, did I hurt you…? Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength sometimes…", smirked the lad as the orange-red aura from Soulfire appeared around it as well as his body. He gripped the battle axe with both hands as he was prepared to fight the ghost head on.

"**Wanna play hardball punk?! YOU GOT IT!**", growled the ghost as it dashed at Brief with fury in his eyes. They both clashed their blades a few times with the lad leaping into the air to avoid having his legs hacked off from the ghost. Brief then darted at Surly from midair as he slashed the ghost's abdomen with a powerful horizontal swing.

_**SLASH!**_

"**GAAAAAH! BASTARD!**"

"There's plenty more where that came from!", smirked Brief as he spun Soulfire around before slamming the staff part on the ground. Meanwhile the demon sisters were battling Brawny as Kneesocks dodged a few stabs that the ghost was making, while Scanty shot at him from a distance.

"Take THIS!", growled Kneesocks as she swung both scythes at the ghost hoping to injure of perhaps kill it. However the attack clashed with his daggers before punching the demon in the face, sending her flying and slamming into the wall of a nearby building.

"Kneesocks!", shouted Scanty as she appeared in front of Brawny before transforming her revolvers into a shotgun. She pointed the weapon at the ghost as he just looked at her and smirked. "**It doesn't matter how many times you shoot, you'll never manage to hit me.**", he said while pointing a dagger at her.

"Well allow me to be the judge of that!", she sneered.

As for Surly, he glared at Brief who was well prepared to end the ghost's life as well as the battle. However he looked at the boy as his sudden glare turned into a smirk. "**Meh-heh-heh-heh…heh-ha-ha-ha-ha!**"

"Why are you laughing…?", asked the boy a bit confused. Surly stood up while holding his cleaver with just one hand, before placing the other on the deep cut received on his abdomen by Soulfire. "**You see you lil' punk, Lord Corset gave me and Brawny a special ability. By absorbing our weapons, we can triple our battle power as well as heal ourselves from damage twice as fast!**"

"Wh-What?!", stammered Brief as he gritted his teeth while a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"**I gonna make you wish you hadn't attacked me like that pipsqueak!**", growled Surly as he removed his hand from the wound; causing it to disappear much to Brief's surprise. The ghost then absorbed his cleaver into his arm as a sudden red glow appeared around his body as well as his arm. Suddenly a flash of red light caused Brief to cover his eyes, and for the demon sisters to stop fighting with Brawny.

He looked at what was happening to his brother as a smirk appeared on his face. "**Heh…so he's actually using 'that' move eh? That kid must be strong…**", he said to himself.

"S-Sister, what is happening?!", Kneesocks stammered.

"I'm not sure, but from the looks of things…our battle is about to get a bit more challenging.", Scanty replied while gritting her teeth. The sudden bright red glow had disappeared as Brief removed his arm from his eyes. What was standing before him was an ogre-like ghost with not just two arms, but four, and each of them had a giant cleaver in their hands.

"**I hope you've said your prayers kid! Cuz' now I'm itchin' for some choice CUTS!**", sneered Surly while spinning the cleavers around before pointing them at the boy. Brief looked at the newly transformed ghost while gripping Soulfire, as the aura started surrounding his body again. He gripped the black-gold battle axe with both hands as he stood in his fighting pose, all while glaring at the ghost with no fear.

Almost like he had a burning fire in his eyes, or even like a flaring soul.

This was different, even for him. What caused this kind of power to come from the one the angels called 'Geek Boy'…? Soulfire was a powerful weapons just as the demon sisters had said, but did that battle axe awaken a side of Brief that was never scared of being bullied? Who was this new Brief? And what did he do with the old one?

Scanty and Kneesocks watched as the lad stood ready to face the four armed ogre ghost with everything he's got, willing to put his life on the line to save them, as well as his angel of anarchy.

"Brief…he's changed Scanty…", whispered Kneesocks.

"I know…", she replied, "Which may explain why I don't feel worried about him in this fight at all…"

The lad they knew as 'Geek Boy' had changed. He was now a man who was prepared to lay down his own life to save the ones he loves.

Including Panty…

"_(Panty…I will save you!)_"

_**~ END! Of Episode 4! ~**_

**Brief & Soulfire: PASWG Season 2 Next Episode…**

_**Surly: "GAAH! How can you have this much power?!"**_

_**Brief: "I'm sorry, but I just can't lose to you here…"**_

_**Kneesocks: "He's gotten so much stronger in less time than I thought. At this rate he might actually be strong enough to take on Corset!"**_

**Next Time! Episode 5: I'm Not Geek Boy Anymore!**

_**Stocking: "This can't be the same Geek Boy…could it?"**_

**A.N: Brief's a total badass now, thanks to Soulfire as well as Scanty and Kneesocks. With his new look and new fighting skills, Corset had better step up his game. Stocking finally crosses paths with the 'New' Brief and the end of the next episode. Oh boy…O-O.**

**I may be slowing down on my other story for a bit as I continue to watch more of Moon Phase. However that along with this is here to stay! So stick around for next time!**


	5. Eps 5: I'm Not Geek Boy Anymore!

_**Section H2…**_

While sitting in his chair watching the recent battle footage of Brawny and Surly's fight, Corset was getting a tad anxious of how powerful Brief was soon to become with Soulfire. He knew it would soon be a matter of time when he and him would have to face one another, as his body continues to regenerate.

"_(He's determined I'll give him that…)_", he thought, "_(Although, it would be kind of interesting to see where this fight goes. If he's indeed mastered how to channel Soulfire's power, then things could become a bit more difficult.)_" Stocking stood leaning against the wall with her arms folded, as she looked at the expression on Corset's face.

"You wouldn't worry about losing any more of your ghosts had you sent me instead…", she said in a monotone voice. The demon boss turned his chair around as he gazed at the angel before him.

"Not yet my dear, you'll get your chance…", he replied.

Stocking looked at Corset in disbelief. "They're gonna die you know…?", she said, "If you plan on stopping Geek Boy before he gets any stronger, you should really consider me bringing him to you…"

"Perhaps you may be telling the truth. But…if I do, you must be careful in dealing with him as well as my failure of daughters. As weak as they are, they are not to be taken lightly!", Corset replied. Stocking nodded as she made her way towards the door. "_(He's not coming without a fight…especially since he still wants to save my sister.)_"

_(**Panty & Stocking theme plays in the background**)_

**Brief & Soulfire: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2!**

_**Episode 5: **__I'm Not Geek Boy Anymore!_

Brief stood with Soulfire, as he looked at Surly in his new transformed state. While gripping four giant cleavers in his hands he was prepared to fight the lad with everything he's got.

"**So kid, this is your last warning! Drop your weapon and come with us or I'll bring Lord Corset your damn head!**", he sneered. Brief just raised a brow at the ghost as a small trace of Soulfire's aura accumulated around his body.

"Heh…heh-heh-heh."

"**What's so funny?! You heard me wimp!**", growled Surly as he pointed a cleaver at Brief. Both Scanty and Kneesocks just looked in awe, as they had never seen this side of the boy before. They thought that they had created some sort of a monster, but really, they just turned a 'whipping boy' into a man.

"You sure have a lot of threats for someone who loves picking on 'wimps'.", he smiled. Surly became irritated by his words as he prepared to slice the boy in half. "**Fockin' brat! Now you DIE!**", growled the ghost as Brief leaped into the air as the cleaver came down.

Surly looked up to see the lad airborne as he used his other three arms to try and swing at the boy. However Brief tapped into Soulfire's power some more, as each slash that was delivered by the ghost only hit an afterimage. "**Damn you!**", growled Surly as he used all four cleavers to try and shred the boy.

Only for him to miss as Brief appeared standing on one of the cleavers that Surly drew back.

"Didn't you say you were going to bring Corset my 'damn head'?", chuckled the boy while holding the black and gold battle axe behind him. The demon sisters along with Brawny looked in shock as they couldn't believe that this was Brief. Who are we kidding…?! This WAS Brief we're talking about.

'Geek Boy' Brief, 'Panty-chasing' Brief, 'Shoved-into-a-locker-all-the-damn-time' Brief. This Brief was different…this Brief, was new. Who was he…? And what did he do with the Brief they used to know…?

Surly got irritated yet again as he used his other arm to try and cut the boy in half. However Brief phased out using Soulfire's aura as the ghost chopped off his own arm. "**GRRRAAAAAH!**"

"**Surly! You cut off your own arm!**", Brawny said in shock.

"**You're JUST NOTICING THAT NOW?! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME KILL THIS BASTURD!**", growled Surly. Brief landed on bended knee as he stood Soulfire proud and tall, before Scanty and Kneesocks came to his side. "I'm impressed.", smiled Kneesocks, "You, appear to be handling Soulfire quite well in such a short time…"

"Then in that case, this battle shouldn't take too long…", the boy replied while hiding a small smirk of confidence. Scanty couldn't get over how she and her sister turned Brief into the badass he is now, it was almost like his newly found persona was a bit of a turn on.

"_(I wonder what he would think if I…no, he's still in love with that rotten angel. Drats! I'm a much better choice than the dolly mock! He needs someone that will treat him better, not someone who…)_"

"Scanty. I can wrap up things here with this ghost, while you two deal with the other one. Cool?", smiled Brief as he gave both demons a thumbs up. They both blushed as they tried to avoid looking into the boy's face, but they came back to reality once Surly slammed his cleaver towards their direction. They leaped out of the way as Brief turned around before glaring at the ghost.

"**Don't think I'm done yet!**", he growled as he used one cleaver to make a horizontal slash. Brief back flipped out of the way as he didn't know he could do that. (Duh? He's 'New' Brief now.) He then gripped Soulfire with one arm as he swung it at Surly, clashing with his cleavers with each swing.

_**CLANG! CLASH! CLING!**_

Meanwhile Scanty and Kneesocks were once again battling Brawny, as he attacked the demons with his twin daggers. He made a stab for Scanty which was blocked by her revolver, only for it to fly out from her hand. As she tried to make a grab for it the ghost used his other dagger to try and stab the demon, however Kneesocks intervened as she clashed her black and gold scythes with his dagger.

"Thank you sister!", shouted Scanty as she managed to retrieve her gun. She pointed both of them at Brawny while Kneesocks was gridlocked with his daggers. After clicking off the safety, she fired round upon round at the ghost hoping to fill it with bullet holes. Brawny managed to break away from Kneesocks' hold as he tried using the daggers to block the incoming bullets.

However…

"**GUH—GAAH!**"

Scanty managed to make three bullet holes into the ghost's shoulder thus injuring him. "Perfect shot.", she smirked as Kneesocks took a starting position before dashing at the ghost. Once she got close enough she leaped high into the air while glaring down at the injured Brawny before her.

"If there's one thing you should know about demons, it's this. We are HIGH CLASS COMMANDERS OF HELL! MEANING THAT YOU HAD BETTER FOLLOW OUR RUURUULLLLES!" After saying that the light blue haired Akuma sister swung her scythes at the ghost ferociously, causing thirty-two slash marks to appear all over his body. Scanty just shot at Brawny some more as six more bullet holes appeared over his abdomen, neck, and shoulders…

"**Curse my ROTTEN LUUUCCKK!**" _(**Explosion**)_

Both demon sisters landed on one knee as they did a pose with their weapons. Brawny was defeated as his ashes soared through the skies of Oten City. Surly glanced over as he saw that his brother was no more, which started fueling hatred and vengeance for what had happened.

"**ROTTEN BITCHES! YOU WILL ALL DIE YOU HEAR ME?! ALL OF YOU WILL. DIIIE!**"

He used his remaining hands to slash at Brief much more violently than before, as the lad was able to dodge them with much accuracy and speed. Amongst the commotion he was able to find an opening as he slashed Surly against the chest two times.

"It's all over…", he smiled as he landed on the ground while looking at the ghost. Surly dropped another giant cleaver he was holding as he used his special ability power to help him heal. That's when Brief looked in Scanty and Kneesocks' direction.

"Demon Sisters! Now would be nice to end this!", he said in a serious tone.

"Uh—Right!", they both replied. Scanty leaped into the air along with Kneesocks as she shot off rounds from her black-gold revolvers, while Kneesocks managed to fling a black-gold razor blade-like object at the ghost. Both attacks collided with the ghost as he hollered in pain at the damage that he was receiving. He tried to speed up his healing processes as quick as he could, but in doing so left him wide open for another attack against the trio.

"**I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME HERE! I WILL NOT!**", he sneered as he used his other two cleavers to try and slash them. Kneesocks used her scythes to block one of the swings while Brief just used Soulfire to defeat the other. Then both he and the demon exchanged nods before they both charged at Surly, as they slammed the ghost in the abdomen using their own bodies as a weapon.

"Looks like this, is your end.", smirked Scanty as she crossed her revolvers sideways before firing shots into the ghost as Brief and Kneesocks prepared to slash the ghost from both sides. After the deed was done, Surly had bright lights coming from his own body as he glared at the trio before him.

"**FOOLS! Even if I die here…you will never be a match for Lord Corset. Or her…**"

"**You're ALL DEAAAAD!**" _(**Explosion**)_

"Actually, it's you that's dead…", Brief replied as he rested Soulfire on his shoulder. Both Brawny and Surly had been defeated as the ashes of Surly had fluttered into the skies. The lad let off a small sigh as he looked in the direction of the heart of the city. "Huh…that battle turned out well…", he said in a calm tone before looking at the demon sisters.

They both shivered at his gaze he gave them before he smiled at them. He then turned around as he started walking towards the intersection that would take him towards the heart of the city. Both Scanty and Kneesocks changed their weapons back into their clothing, as they slowly followed behind the boy.

"Sister…I think we might have created a monster…", stammered Kneesocks.

"I know…", blushed Scanty as she looked a little lustfully at the boy. The younger demon looked at her a bit funny because of the tone she used, but then she glanced at Kneesocks who was giving her the look before snapping out of what she was thinking.

"Ah-r-right! Th-That is something we'll have to work on. In the meantime let's keep watch and see how much Soulfire will affect him…", said the older Akuma while chuckling nervously.

"Perhaps you're right sister…", smiled Kneesocks while adjusting her glasses. A good several minutes as the trio had left the battle scene, a figure suddenly appeared as it watched them head towards the center of the city. It held two blue-white katana in its hands while its navy blue and pink hair fluttered in the wind.

It glanced at the remains of both Brawny and Surly, before its teal eyes looked at the trio fading in the distance…

"Geek Boy…so you finally grew some balls huh…?", whispered Stocking.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The trio took a small break against the wall of a building not far from the center of the city, as they were trying to regain as much of their strength from the battle as they could. The orange-red glow from Soulfire had gone back to normal, but Brief still had his confidence.

"…So far, we've already battled at least three ghosts. But still no sign of Corset, or that angel…", said Kneesocks while catching her breath a bit.

"Yeah…", replied Brief as he looked ahead at the heart of the city. Although it didn't look like it the sun was actually going down, as a small breeze started to fill the air. Brief was still determined to go on and search for the remaining Panty pieces, but Scanty and Kneesocks thought it would be best to rest for the night and continue at dawn.

"Me and my sister need a safe place to sleep, let's find another hotel and rest our bodies for the night…", sighed the lime haired Akuma. Brief gripped the black-gold scythe-like axe as he closed his eyes.

"You're right…you guys should rest…", he replied.

A small look of shock appeared on the demon sisters' faces. "W-Wait! That means you too!", stated Kneesocks, "You know the saying; 'Live today, Fight tomorrow'!"

"I don't need to rest…", Brief replied as a breeze of wind whistled past him, "I can cover more ground and search for Corset and Stocking's whereabouts on my own for a bit…"

"Idiot!", growled Scanty, "He probably has much more powerful ghosts waiting for your arrival when you find him! Surely as powerful as you'll become with Soulfire, that doesn't make you invulnerable!"

"Please heed my sister's advice Brief, just wait until tomorrow…we'll find him then.", Kneesocks added. The boy turned around as he looked at the two sisters with a smile on his face. They both looked into his warm and loving eyes as they both started to blush.

"Heh-heh…it's sweet that you're both worried about me.", he spoke calmly, "But I'll be okay. I'll return before dawn, and then we can all go look for Corset together…" And with that Brief just turned around as he started walking towards the center of the city. Both Scanty and Kneesocks thought they should try and stop him, but something in his eyes told them that he would be okay, even though they didn't believe it themselves. They thought he was insane going off on his own in a hostile place like Oten City, but at the same time, Brief was under Soulfire's influence.

They noticed it during the sparring battle between Kneesocks, and the battle they just came out of with Brawny and Surly. Whatever happened between those two moments must have changed the way Brief acted. He was never afraid nor did he cry like a little bitch. No. He was different. He was much more courageous then they could ever thought that someone of his nature could be.

After seeing all that, it wouldn't be right to try and stop him now. Nothing they say will change his mind about going to rescue Panty, and going to track down Corset as well as Stocking.

Truly, he was someone they had never met before.

"Sister…", muttered Kneesocks, "What do we do now…?" Scanty didn't know what to think; if she should let Brief have it and use a few choice words about how stupid of a choice he made, or…if she should just trust in her heart that he'll be okay. Either way it was tearing her apart as she was trying to find the right words to tell her sister.

"I don't know…", was her reply.

_**Nightfall…**_

It was still an overcast sky over the city, as the newly confident Brief managed to resume on the Panty trail. Chuck was by his side as the lad continued to collect more pieces of the fallen angel he wanted to one day marry. "Looks like the trail continues that way…", he pointed, as he held Soulfire in one hand while picking up the pieces with the other.

A few minutes later they both stopped at a clearing at another park in the center of the city. Brief had picked up another Panty piece as the trail suddenly stopped in the middle of the clearing. With now between 80 and 95 pieces of the angel collected, the lad looked around for a possible ghost threat.

"Shhh…", he said quietly to Chuck as the green zippered dog looked at him in question. Brief gripped Soulfire with both hands as he slowly approached the middle of the clearing, suddenly he heard a small rustle in the bushes to his left as he darted his eyes in that direction.

"Who's there?!", he said in a serious tone as he gripped the demon weapon tightly, letting off some of its aura. Chuck just started waddling around like a duck while Brief looked in all his surroundings to figure out where the source of the noise was coming from…

"So you're still chasing Panty, aren't you…?", said a monotone voice as Brief's ears perked up at the familiar sound of it. He looked directly behind him as a figure stood just three feet away from where he was standing. It was about his height as it had dark blue hair and pink highlights, while wearing a white corset with blue heart accessories and grey heels. In both if its hands were two blue-white striped katana, as the figure lifted up its head to reveal its teal eyes.

"S…Stocking…", said Brief while looking dead at the angel. She stood glaring at the ginger haired wielder of Soulfire, as a small breeze rustled past them while leaves were fluttering into the sky.

Chuck just slumped onto the ground before burping as the lad stood gripping his weapon while facing the gothic angel. "_(So that's Geek Boy's weapon…? Never though he had it in him…)_", she thought.

"Why…?", asked Brief as the angel continued to stare at him blankly, "Why did you slash Panty, your own sister, into 666 pieces…?" Stocking closed her eyes before looking at him with an icy cold stare, yet, he didn't seem fazed by it like any man would.

"…You're not in any moral position to ask me that…", she said nonchalantly in somewhat of a cold manner. Brief wanted answers to what was really going on with her and Corset, but from the looks of things it doesn't seem like she was going to make that an easy task.

"You might as well quit while you're ahead.", Stocking then said, "It won't end well for you if you happen to find Corset…"

"…No.", Brief replied as the angel was either shocked or not by his response, "I'm not going to stop rescuing Panty just because you or Corset says so. Besides he needs me in order to open Hell's Gate, plus he said that he would revive Panty if I did!"

"Dick…", growled Stocking, "He only told you that so you would try and rescue her on your own. He's lying to you Geek Boy…so you might as well forget about my slut of a sister and go home while you still have the chance."

"SHUT UP!", growled Brief as a burst of Soulfire's aura expelled from his body as well as the weapon. The only difference was that instead of having a blank stare, the demonic aura he felt in his body was fueled by rage. His eyes were now a copper color than his normal jade green, as he glared at Stocking with a possible intent to kill her…

"I figured you wouldn't listen to reason…", said the angel in her monotone voice as she raised Stripe 1 and pointed it at the boy. He in turn pointed Soulfire at Stocking to let her know how serious he was at getting Panty back, no matter what the cost may be.

"I love Panty and I'm going to save her, even if it means…I have to go through you and Corset to do it! Don't do this Stocking! You're an Angel! I don't wanna hurt you!"

"Sorry…but I do. But since you're so serious about this…I'll take you to him myself!", sneered the angel.

"Not until I find all of Panty's pieces. The pieces of the angel of my dreams YOU cut up!", growled Brief as another burst of aura expelled from his body as well as Soulfire. Stocking just growled as she knew Brief wasn't going to go nice and easy as she had hoped, so if it meant cutting off some body parts to keeping him from kicking and screaming, there was no way around it.

"Fine…", she said in a monotone voice, "Then that just means…your ass is mine."

_**~ END! Of Episode 5! ~**_

**Brief & Soulfire: PASWG Season 2 Next Episode…**

_**Brief: "Stocking! Don't do this! I can't guarantee your safety if we keep fighting!"**_

_**Stocking: "Then stop looking for Panty and you won't have to!"**_

_**Brief: "NEVER! SHE'S MINE AND I LOVE HER!"**_

**Next Time! Episode 6: Tough Love and a Fallen Angel!**

_**Kneesocks: "Where is this massive power I sense coming from…?"**_

**A.N: So Brief and Stocking finally meet. Soulfire is powerful, but never underestimate the power of Stocking Anarchy! Will Brief get the answers from the angel he's hoping for? And is Corset really true about his word in bringing back Panty? Find out next time!**

**As for the question relating to my other story "Sonic Tsukuyomi Moon Phase", yes it is a slight reference to Danny Phantom, since I used to watch the show back then. Plus I wanted a way for Tails' new invention to fit, so I used Vlad Masters' first name. Thanks for pointing that out!**

**And on that note, see ya next chapter!**


	6. Eps 6: Tough Love and a Fallen Angel!

**A.N: Welcome back! For those who are just reading now, here's what happened so far…**

**Brief and Chuck head into Oten City to collect Panty's pieces. They then run into the demon sisters as they settle a truce to find Corset and Stocking's whereabouts. The lad comes in contact with a demon weapon known as Soulfire. Scanty and Kneesocks train him how to use it. The three of them crush Corset's ghost minions while in the city, after Brief decides it was "time of a change" in his appearance.**

**Now flying solo for the moment he continues to look for the remaining Panty pieces. However he encounters Stocking, as Brief tries to get the truth about why she chopped and screwed Panty in the first place. She refuses and tells him to quit trying to save her, and that it was hopeless to do so. He refuses and tells her that he'll save her even if he has to fight her and Corset.**

**And so, the battle between the determined one, and the former fallen angel begins…**

_(**Panty & Stocking theme plays in the background**)_

**Brief & Soulfire: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2!**

_**Episode 6: **__Tough Love and a Fallen Angel!_

As the night air whistled through the trees, Brief and Stocking stood in their battle positions while glaring at one another. It was her fault that Panty was gone, and even though he really didn't want to have to face her sister, he knew it was the only way to save the angel that he was deeply in love with. No matter how she tried to convince the boy that going after Panty was a lost cause, Brief wouldn't listen.

No. He had to have her.

She was the one for him…

"You're throwing your life away Geek Boy…", said the gothic angel in a monotone voice. She crossed her katana together as she was prepared to fight the lad, while he in turn held Soulfire with both of his hands. Both of them started slowly walking circles around each other, hoping one of them would make the first strike.

"Please Stocking, you don't have to follow Corset's orders…", he said in a pleading tone, "I don't wanna hurt you, really I don't!" Stocking just circled around Brief as she held Stripe 1 and 2 in her hands. He of course tried to hold as much of Soulfire's power back as he could, so he wouldn't go berserk against the angel. As much as she didn't want to do this to him, the situation was out of her hands.

"If you would've stayed in Daten City, we wouldn't have to do this. But no…just had to chase my sister down like you always do…", growled Stocking.

"Of course!", snapped Brief, "Love will make you do that sometimes!"

"Tch! And you actually believe that?! Do you know how many guys she'd rather fock than you?! She only tickled your pickle because of your handsome face!", sneered the angel.

"But I STILL took her virginity, did I NOT?!", growled the boy, "You're only jealous of me because you don't have anybody to love for your own! Panty may be a bitch to you, but she's still YOUR sister! And as for me, I know she'll come around to love me once I save her!"

"Why do you have to be such a stubborn ASSHOLE!"

_**CLANG!**_

Brief clashed his black and gold battle axe with Stocking's swords as he glared at the angel once again. "I'm not stubborn…", he said in a low tone, "I'm just saving the woman I love…" Both of them kept their gridlock for a few minutes until the angel broke it off. She then swung her blade at the boy as he dodged the attack. Since he's been around the angels most of the time during their battles, Brief was slightly familiar with Stocking's attack patterns.

The gothic angel slashed at the boy several times as he evaded the strikes before swinging Soulfire himself.

_**CLING!**_

"So those demon sisters have been training you…?", she said in a nonchalant tone as she drew back from the gridlock. Brief gripped the scythe-like axe with both hands as he huffed slightly, but still had energy to fight.

"We can't do this…", he said, "Corset is just using you like he did them! It's not too late to stop!" Stocking just shook her head as she swung her katana at the ginger haired boy again, as he blocked it with Soulfire. Each clash emitted a burst of small flame which caused Brief's eyes to widen a little bit.

"_(Whoa…I don't remember that happening during combat. Soulfire must be getting stronger after every battle I've had probably…)_" Brief gripped the battle axe as he swung it upwards causing Stocking to back flip out of the way. She then landed on one knee while still gripping her blue and white katana.

"You're gonna make a bitch work tonight aren't cha?!", she growled.

_**Elsewhere on the demon sister's side of things…**_

Scanty couldn't sleep as she was tossing and turning thinking about Brief being out in the city alone. Sure he was still in love with Panty, but the thought of him getting done in by one of Corset's stronger minions, was a bit of a hard pill to swallow.

Especially, since that would erase the pleasure of getting her revenge for the scar on her face.

Eventually after a while Kneesocks woke up as she glanced over at her older sister. "Scanty, what troubles you my dear sister…?", she asked as she sat up on the bed. (They found another empty hotel just so you know…)

The green haired Akuma looked in her direction with her eyes semi-bloodshot. She had been sweating for a bit due to her worry about Brief's safety, of course…that wasn't the only reason why she was worried.

"It's the boy, Brief…", she replied, "I know he said he would return to us by dawn…but…"

"But what sister…?", replied Kneesocks. Scanty looked away for a moment before looking around in various directions of the room they both were staying in. A second later she planted her feet on the ground as she started walking towards the window.

"…As much as I don't want to doubt how strong he's gotten already with Soulfire, he'll never stand against Corset's armada on his own like this!", she replied. Kneesocks grasped her glasses as she put them on her face before getting out of the bed herself. She then made her way towards the window while placing her hand on Scanty's shoulder. "I know this is difficult, you and me both…", she spoke in a calming tone, "But…he did tell us that he would be okay for the moment."

"I know that Kneesocks, but…"

"All we can do now is trust that he will return before dawn, that's all we can do now…", said Kneesocks as she wrapped her arms around her older sibling for support. Scanty looked out the window at the downtown area of Oten City, as she took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

"For our sake sister…", she said, "I hope this is true…"

"It will be…", Kneesocks replied.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be Geek Boy!", growled Stocking.

_**CLANG!**_

"I'm NOT Geek Boy anymore Stocking! When Panty sees me again, she'll see a man!", sneered Brief.

_**CLING!**_

"Please! That bitch doesn't love you! She only focked you cuz' you're hot!", hissed the gothic angel.

_**CLANG-CLING!**_

"You're only saying that BECAUSE you lost someone you loved!", growled the boy. Stocking's eyes widened after hearing Brief say that while the two were gridlocked with their weapons. She drew back her katana before clashing with the lad again.

_**CLANG!**_

"Don't EVER make statements like that!", sneered the angel, "I did lose someone I loved, but he loved me more than anything! Panty could care less of a shit about you and you know it! So don't FOCKIN' tell me I don't know about LOVE!"

Stocking then made an upward slash at Brief as she had only cut an afterimage. He then used Soulfire's power to phase behind her as he sweep-kicked her to the ground. However she used a breakdance spin move to get back up as she clashed Stripe 1 & 2 with the boy's black-gold battle axe.

"_(No…I-I don't wanna add any more power…just hold on…)_"

Brief was trying to hold back as much of Soulfire's power as he could, however each time he clashed against Stocking's swords it was making it harder for him to do so. He delivered a horizontal slash as it had just missed the angel barely, cutting off a small lock of her navy blue/pink hair.

"I'm done with you!", she said in a low growl as her halo appeared as well as her angelic aura. Brief thought how could Stocking be a demon, if she still has an angel's aura…?

The lad stood strong though some of his black tux outfit had slashes in it, along with small cuts to his body and arms. The angel was the same way, with most of her white corset outfit with rips and tears in it yet she still remained strong.

"Fine Stocking…", growled Brief, "But know this…this is what you've brought on yourself…"

The boy channeled more of Soulfire's power into his body, as his eyes were not copper like before, but blood red. His ginger orange hair was now spiky and burned orange, as its now slightly past his shoulders with his skin tone was two shades darker than it originally was.

In fact, it was a dark tan.

Stocking gritted her teeth as she saw the lads post transformed state. "_(Motherbitch…)_", she thought, "_(I knew he was hardheaded…but I never knew he was going to be this hoddamn strong…)_"

The orange-red aura surrounding him as well as the battle axe had gotten slightly denser than before, as Brief slowly approached Stocking's position. "It doesn't have to be this way Stocking…", he said as he was slowly backing the angel into a corner.

The gothic angel crossed her blades while having an uneasy look on her face. "_(Sometimes it's better to get while the getting's good! He'll learn his lesson when he finds Corset…)_" Stocking then lowered her blue-white striped katana as she looked angrily at the ground. Brief stopped approaching her as he stood Soulfire up on the ground before taking a deep breath and powering himself, and the weapon back to its normal state.

"See…that wasn't so hard was it…?", smiled the lad as Stocking looked up at him. It quickly faded as the gothic angel glared at him a moment before slipping her namesake back on. She then turned around and slowly walked away leaving the boy bewildered…

"W-Wait! You haven't told me where Corset is!". He shouted. The angel stopped in mind walk as she still had her back turned.

"…You'll find him at Oten Square in the center of the city, where the second Hell's Gate is. However it's blocked off by a demon force field so entry is damn-near impossible. There's a code to unlock it that only he knows so good luck trying to get it…"

"Oten Square…H-Hey!" Before Brief could wave his hand to stop her, Stocking had already disappeared from his sight. He soon dropped to his knees as he had wished she would tell him more information, but all he had to go by was the location of where the second Hell's Gate keyhole was.

And actually, that was pretty much all he needed.

"Stocking…", he muttered, "Why are you doing this…? Why?!"

_**Elsewhere in Oten Square…**_

Corset now has 45% of his body regenerated as he is now the demon sister's height. His arms have returned to what they once were, though childlike in nature along with the rest of his body. He stood atop the second Hell's Gate keyhole as the base of the entire appeared to look like the holy cross.

He stood with his hands behind his back as he looked at the base of the steps and saw a battered Stocking Anarchy. He raised an eyebrow as a small drop of sweat appeared on his face.

"What happened my dear…?", asked Corset, even though he was pretty much aware that this would happen. Stocking dusted herself as a sour look appeared on her face.

"Geek Boy happened…", she growled. The demon boss closed his eyes as he clicked his tongue several times. "I told you to be careful.", he scolded, "He's only going to get stronger from this moment on. Which means you'll have to get stronger too Stocking!"

"I know…", she replied.

"With that being said you are not to face him again until my body regenerates completely. Understood my dear?", said Corset. Stocking looked down at the floor before nodding as she made her way past the mentally unstable demon. He made a small smirk at the thought of how powerful Brief was soon to become with Soulfire.

"_(Once he finds all of Panty's pieces, he'll come to me eventually if he wants to save her. And that's when…I will finally take over Heaven and Earth.)_"

_**Back on Brief's side…**_

With his outfit torn and his body slightly battered, Brief slowly made his way back the way he came when he had left the demon sisters to go searching for Panty pieces. He was breathing heavily for a bit as he struggled to step one foot in front of the other.

Suddenly after a few more steps the lad collapsed as he dropped Soulfire on the ground. He fell face first as he rolled himself over while clutching his own body, as if he were in pain.

"_(Guh! W-What…is this…?! My body feels…like it's burning up!)_"

Brief only had half of is eyes open as he felt winded, but was still very much alive. His body ached from his ribs to his shoulders as he didn't know what was going on. He turned his head to his left side slowly as he saw Chuck looking at him, confused as hell.

"Ch…Chuck.", he said, "Got get Scanty…and Kn-Knee…socks…"

Somehow the green mutt got the message as he saluted Brief before dashing off in the direction of where he last saw them. He of course let off a weak smile before closing his eyes.

He whispered Panty's name as his vision got blurry.

And then…it was all black…

_**~ END! Of Episode 6! ~**_

**Brief & Soulfire: PASWG Season 2 Next Episode…**

_**Scanty: "Will Brief, be okay sister?"**_

_**Kneesocks: "He's breathing normally so I guess that's a good sign."**_

_**Scanty: "I knew we shouldn't have let him out of our sight! Next time we go with him!"**_

**Next Time! Episode 7: Fallen Avengers! Part 1!**

_**Garterbelt: "Damn…I never thought I'd enter this city again…"**_

**A.N: Brief won against Stocking?! Well, for the moment anyway. Now the lad is starting to feel the effects of Soulfire, but could this powerful demon weapon be killing him? How will he and the demon sisters get to Oten Square? And what new powerful ghosts will Corset have up his sleeve…? Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**See ya then!**


	7. Eps 7: Fallen Avengers! (Part 1 of 2)

"**They say that Oten City is a lot more hostile than Daten City, but then you'd be talkin' about the ghost population there. Funny thing is…I used to live in this city long, long ago."**

"**Now Brief and those demon sister bimbos are there lookin' for Corset n' Stockin', while trying to put Panty back together as well."**

"**I never thought I'd come back to this city, despite all the crap I had to deal with while I was alive there. But if he really wants to save dat bitch, then it's high time fo' some action! Garterbelt Style!"**

_(**Panty & Stocking theme plays in the background**)_

**Brief & Soulfire: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2!**

_**Episode 7: **__Fallen Avengers (Part 1 of 2)!_

The next morning the demon sisters were still sleeping while trying to stay awake for Brief's return. Though there was no sunlight the overcast sky was bright enough to wake them up from their slumber. After several minutes Scanty went to shower up while Kneesocks was cleaning her glasses, as well as sharpening her black-gold scythes.

While in the shower, Scanty then thought about what Brief had said the other day…

_**(**Flashback!**)**_

"_I don't need to rest…", Brief replied as a breeze of wind whistled past him, "I can cover more ground and search for Corset and Stocking's whereabouts on my own for a bit…"_

"_Idiot!", growled Scanty, "He probably has much more powerful ghosts waiting for your arrival when you find him! Surely as powerful as you'll become with Soulfire, that doesn't make you invulnerable!"_

"_Please heed my sister's advice Brief, just wait until tomorrow…we'll find him then.", Kneesocks added. The boy turned around as he looked at the two sisters with a smile on his face. They both looked into his warm and loving eyes as they both started to blush._

"_Heh-heh…it's sweet that you're both worried about me.", he spoke calmly, "But I'll be okay. I'll return before dawn, and then we can all go look for Corset together…"_

_**(**Flashback END!**)**_

She then banged the side of the wall while in the shower, as she let off a small huff of anger. "That Imbecilic fool…", growled Scanty, "Does he not know where he is?!...Still, for some reason…he's not afraid like he'd normally be…"

Kneesocks heard the noise as she tapped lightly on the bathroom door. "Is everything okay in there sister?", she asked in her usual tone on concern.

"Ah, I'm just fine Kneesocks.", replied Scanty. As the water ran down her crimson curvy body, she looked down at the floor while thinking about Brief again. Why was she thinking about him so much…? She already knows he's in love with Panty, ooh that Panty. She just wished that she could get rid of her once and for all, especially for that scar she had put on her face.

In fact, this was about much more than the scar.

When she and Kneesocks first saw Brief and tried to "do away with him", Panty and Stocking didn't even care if he died at the hands of them. All the angels saw him was their little 'plaything', especially Panty. Why would he love someone that didn't even give two cents about him? Let alone except his love. Scanty thought he deserved more, someone that would love him better than anyone.

That someone she thought…was her.

When he stood her up at the supposed wedding that his father and Corset had planned, that not only crushed her heart, but because he'd rather marry Panty than her, it was just…not fair. No wonder she hated the angels as much as her sister did, not because they were rule-breaking delinquents, but because they didn't have any morals or values.

In fact, Scanty and her sister have a greater bond than Panty did with Stocking.

But even so, she still couldn't understand why they kept defeating them at every turn.

From the casino incident to the zombie elixir to the game show crisis where they tried to frame them, it was just unfair that they couldn't win against the angels. That did make her upset, but it was Corset's betrayal that pissed her off even more…

After showering, Scanty grabbed her panties and bra while slipping them both on. She then ironed her tan business suit before putting it on as well. Kneesocks did the very same after polishing her weapons so that she was ready in case she and her sister had to fight anymore ghosts today. While putting on her slight eyeliner the door opened slightly as the younger Akuma thought it was Brief.

No. Instead it was Chuck.

"Hm…it's just you…", said Kneesocks as the green dog approached the demon. Chuck was standing right in front of her before he started doing some kind of movement like one would to in a game of Charades. He made Chuck sounds like he normally does while Kneesocks was trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Um…there is a boy…who…huh?...un…unconscious, yes. And…holding a weapon…wait, Soulfire!"

"Kneesocks, what is going on out there…?", asked Scanty while applying her eyeliner.

"Brief's dog Chuck is here, and he's trying to tell me something.", she replied. Chuck made more moves like he was swinging an imaginary weapon, before falling backwards and fainting on the ground. Kneesocks pondered a bit as she was trying to put two and two together.

"A boy who's unconscious and holding Soulfire…wait a moment…"

Suddenly Kneesocks figured out what Chuck was trying to say, as she quickly opened the bathroom door with a look of worry on her face. "Sister! We must go!", she nearly shouted.

"W-What?!", Scanty stammered.

"Brief's unconscious with Soulfire! We must leave right this minute!", Kneesocks frantically replied.

_**Elsewhere outside…**_

There was a slight breeze in the wind as the ginger haired lad was lying on his back with most of his shirt open. Soulfire lay right beside him as he was breathing slowly, before opening his eyes to the outcast sky before him. His body wasn't burning up like it was the other night as his ribs were not aching like they did before. Brief looked over to his left for a moment before looking over to his right.

However his memory of last night's battle with Stocking was just a little bit fuzzy, as he had sent Chuck to get the demon sisters after the battle was over. Somehow he found the strength to sit up as he took a deep breath while rubbing his somewhat muscular shoulder.

"_(Nuh? I don't remember growing muscles…)_", he thought as Brief felt his shoulder muscle again. He looked at his right arm and noticed the same thing, as if he had been working out or something. A few minutes later the boy heard footsteps as he spotted Chuck dashing towards him. The green zippered mutt jumped into Brief's arms while licking his face as Scanty and Kneesocks found him as well.

"Brief!", they both said as they approached the boy before hugging him a bit. They then helped him to his feet as well as grab the black-gold scythe-like axe.

"S-Scanty! Kneesocks!", smiled the lad, "Th-Thanks for finding me, I knew Chuck could do it…"

"Would you mind telling us what you were trying to prove?!", Scanty scolded Brief, "Things could've been worse had you not sent that dog of yours to tell us where you were!"

"I-I know…", he replied, "However, I did manage to get some information on Corset's whereabouts…"

Both demons gasped as they carried the boy to a nearby bench. "You actually were able to find out where he's hiding?!", stammered Kneesocks as she checked Brief for a fever of some sort.

"Yeah…from Stocking.", he said.

"STOCKING?!", shouted both Scanty and Kneesocks.

"While I was out looking for more of Panty's pieces, I was intercepted by Stocking. During our battle I tried to get as much info on where Corset may be hiding as I could. However, she didn't tell me why she cut Panty up in the first place…"

"You used Soulfire against that angel, and won?!", Scanty said with a surprised look on her face.

"Sort of…", laughed Brief, "She told me that he's hideout is in Oten Square in the heart of the city. Unfortunately we would need some kind of code to bypass the demon force field she said that he put up."

Both demon sisters looked at one another before looking back at Brief. Now that they knew where Corset and Stocking were hiding, they could infiltrate the area and take them down. But in order to do so, they would need a code. A code that only Corset knows.

"Well now that we know where he's located, it is in our best interest that we figure out what that code is.", Kneesocks declared.

"Surely you were able to get it out of that glutton angel after you defeated her, right?", Scanty asked.

"Um, well…not exactly…", sweat dropped the boy.

"What?!", growled the older Akuma already with her hands on Brief's throat.

"Sister, calm down! Choking the life out of him is not going to give us the code!", stammered Kneesocks.

"How frustrating. We finally find out where Corset and that angel are hiding out, and we can't even get inside…", muttered Scanty with a small tick on her forehead.

"Huh…well I was thinking since we're not that far from the center of the city, let's go to Oten Square and see what kind of code we need.", Brief suggested.

"If it's indeed blocked off by a demonic force field, then he must have many ghosts that are much stronger than the ones we've faced so far. Though we may not be ready to face them yet…I agree with young Brief in seeing what kind of code we may need.", Kneesocks replied.

"Very well then, let us head off shall we?", smirked Scanty as she got up from the bench. Kneesocks helped up Brief as he was trying to stand up on his own. "I-I think I'll be okay standing on my own…", he said, as he grabbed Soulfire while Chuck saw the trio leave before following right behind them.

After a good half a mile the trio finally made it to the massive 20 foot gate of Oten Square. They did in fact notice the demonic force field, as ghosts were seen roaming the area without a care in the world. "…So…this is where Corset and that disgusting angel are hiding…?", said Kneesocks as she and her sister looked behind the force field that was in front of them.

Brief looked over towards the left side of the gate as he noticed something; a massive dial that had nothing but multiples of 5 on them. Underneath of it was a smaller dial with multiples of 50 on them, as it had the numbers 50, 100, 150 and so on.

"_(So, the code is some kinda locker combination…)_", he thought as he looked to the right side of the gate and saw another dial. It had nothing but 6's on it as the dial looked to have demon horns on it. Scanty and Kneesocks looked through the barrier some more as they spotted something tall, somewhere in the center of the small city.

As they tried to get a closer view on it, it appeared to be a massive white holy cross with small lights appearing from the bottom of it; just like the last Hell's Gate.

"Ah! That must be the second Hell's Gate that he mentioned!", said Kneesocks.

"Then that's where he's hiding…", growled Scanty.

"Guys! You might wanna come over here for a second.", said Brief as the demon sisters looked over at the lad kneeling down near something. Scanty and Kneesocks came over as they tried to see what Brief might have been looking at. "Hm…you found us a possible way in?", asked Scanty while rubbing her chin.

"I think so.", the boy replied, "These two dials here look like some kind of locker combination. There's another one on the right that's just like these two. So, if we can figure out what the combination is to the demon force field, it might fall down and allow us to get inside!"

"Of course! So that's what you meant by code.", said Kneesocks with a smile on her face.

"Yes, that's right!", replied Brief.

"Yes, but now the question remains; how do we get in if we don't know what that code is…?!", muttered Scanty while folding her arms in frustration. While Kneesocks said a few words to calm down her sister, Brief was pondering ways that they could obtain the code they would need. He already knew Stocking was out of the question, even though she might have known the code by heart and wouldn't DARE think of telling him.

So that just left the other alternative; fight more of Corset's ghosts and hope some of them would spill out the code. The lad then stood up as he let off a tiring sigh. "We'll find out what the code is when the time is right, for now let's just focus on collecting more of my Panty's pieces…", he said.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Near the entrance of the city, there is a vehicle driving up the road as it was on its way into the city itself. The type of vehicle turned out to be the angel's former ride; See-Through, but it's not the car that was the surprise. In fact, it was the person that was driving the car.

The driver parked See Through next to a sidewalk near the entrance of Oten City, as the person opened the car door and climbed out. After shutting the door, the person's crescent moon-shaped afro was blowing in the gentle breeze.

That person was none other than the afro sporting preacher from Daten City himself.

"Damn…", he muttered, "Never thought I'd be back in dis city again…" Garterbelt walked away from See Through as he looked around at the city, of course many of the buildings reminded him of the time he was once here long ago. With both Panty and Stocking "gone" his only resource was Brief, well not just him, but the demon sisters that were casted aside by Corset as well.

"_(Heh…maybe I should probably start lookin' for em'. If I know Brief, he's probably with the demon sisters. So trackin' them down shouldn't be that hard since I know the area so well…unfortunately…)_"

_**Elsewhere…**_

"Ragh! This is so frustrating!", growled Scanty, "I figured he wouldn't make this easy!"

"Sister I know you're upset, but you can't let your anger get the best of you.", said Kneesocks calmly.

"She has a point…", added Brief in a soft tone, "I now feel better in knowing what we have to do to get to Corset. For now, let's focus on defeating more ghosts that may know the numbers of the code…"

Scanty stopped in her tracks as she heard what Brief had said. This made her blush just a bit as the rage in her heart started to dissipate. Although part of her was still adjusting to this new and better Brief, it made her wonder why he decided to stand her up during the wedding. A small tear came down her face as she rubbed her eye.

"S-Sorry…", she said. Brief stopped for a moment as he looked back at Scanty and smiled. "It's no problem…", he replied. After a while the three of them made their way back towards the area where the lad had his battle with Stocking, as they noticed three dark figures with red and yellow lines standing with their arms (or something to that effect) folded.

One of the figures looked to be a humanoid mosquito-like ghost, while the other two appeared to be an oversized groundhog ghost, and a ghost who knows tai-chi. Brief and the demon sisters stopped as they glanced at the three ghosts that were standing there, before transforming and gripping their respective weapons…

"Wonderful! I've been waiting to let off some hatred…", smirked Scanty while holding her 2 black and gold revolvers while Kneesocks gripped her black and gold scythes. Brief closed his eyes for a second before a wave of orange and red aura appeared around Soulfire, as well as his body.

"**Meh-hu-hu! Lord Corset told us that you three would be here...**", smirked the humanoid mosquito ghost.

"**This is just perfect. Now we can bury you before you cause him more trouble.**", added the groundhog ghost in a low tone.

"**In other words, you three die TODAY! Hai!**", said the tai-chi ghost while doing a chop gesture. Brief didn't at all feel scared let alone weak, as he gripped his black and gold battle axe with one hand before smirking at the three ghosts before him.

"Us dying?", he questioned as he tilted his head while raising a brow, "I'm kinda afraid you have that all flipped around don't you think?"

"**Hrrm? So, you're that boy that Lord Corset wants aren't you…?**", said the mosquito ghost.

"Yeah, so what's it to you…?", smirked the lad.

"**What's it to us?! You dare lash your tongue at us?! Have you no idea who we are?!**", growled the groundhog ghost in a low and scary tone.

"**Yes! We are known as…**" The tai-chi ghost paused as the other two did some sort of heroic pose. (Something like the Ginyu Force off of DBZ Kai.)

"**The FALLEN AVENGERS!**", the three of them shouted.

Sweat drops appeared on the foreheads of Brief and the demon sisters as they didn't know what to think of this kooky bunch of ghosts. "_(Are these guys serious?! They look more like Saturday Morning cartoon rejects!)_" Either way, they were in the way, so the trio gripped their weapons as they were prepared for a battle against them.

"I don't suppose you three know the code on how to enter into Oten Square, do you not?", questioned Kneesocks while holding her scythes. The three ghosts just looked at one another before cackling with laughter at the demon's question.

"**Heh-heh-heh, so you three actually went to Oten Square? Then of course we know the code!**", replied the mosquito ghost while shrugging and smirking.

"**Yes, but we don't plan on telling you. That wouldn't be fair to Lord Corset.**", grinned the ghost groundhog.

"**You must fight us in order to receive the code! Hai! A challenge you will face with us!**", said the tai-chi ghost before making another chopping gesture.

"A challenge? Phtttp! I hardly see the three of you matching up to that.", replied Brief already bored while gripping Soulfire with one hand, and scratching the back of his head with the other.

"We are High Class Demon Commanders! So I believe it's time to learn your place you despicable fools!", growled Scanty while pointing her revolvers at them, already fed up from their first impression on her.

"**Oh my. Well boys, looks like these guys wanna fight. If that's the case…I say we give them one.**", smirked the mosquito ghost while folding its arms.

"**I think we should make our fights one-on-one, just to make it a little bit more exciting.**", suggested the groundhog ghost while using his claw to scratch its chin.

"**Perhaps you're right! That way we can see just how skilled they are individually. Hai!**", replied the tai-chi ghost.

"That seems like a fair ordeal, what do you guys think…?", Kneesocks asked Scanty and Brief.

"That depends…will you all give us the code if we win?", the lad asked the ghosts.

"**Absolutely!**", replied the mosquito ghost.

"**Of course if you lose, we'll just drag your corpses to Corset and see what he wants to do with them. Heh-heh-heh…**", smirked the groundhog ghost in an eerie tone.

"_(That one is really starting to freak me out…)_", thought Kneesocks as she had a small drop of sweat on her forehead. Brief stood Soulfire standing on the ground as he closed his eyes. "Fine then, it's a deal…", he said with a small smirk.

_**Elsewhere just south of where the trio was…**_

Garterbelt continued looking around for where the demon sisters might have taken Brief, though little does he know, that the three of them are about to enter a battle.

"I know they somewhere around here…", he groaned, "I just hope I find his ass before he finds all of Panty's pieces."

_**~ END! Of Episode 7! ~**_

**Brief & Soulfire: PASWG Season 2 Next Episode…**

_**Scanty: "Let's see just how powerful you really are!"**_

_**Groundhog Ghost: "I'll send you six feet under my dear! Heh-heh-heh…"**_

_**Brief: "Watch out! He may look slow, but he's stronger than he looks!"**_

**Next Time! Episode 8: Fallen Avengers! Part 2!**

_**Stocking: "Next time we meet Geek Boy…you'll be sorry you ever knew me…"**_

**A.N: The seventh episode/chapter is done! Garterbelt will be making his presence known in the next chapter, so does that mean he will travel to Oten Square with Brief and the demon sisters when they receive the code? And what of Panty's pieces…? Will the lad find them all before going to Corset for the final showdown?**

**All this and more on the next episode!**

**See ya then!**


	8. Eps 8: Fallen Avengers! (Part 2 of 2)

**A.N: Love the reviews for the story so far, keep em' coming! As for what kicked off last chapter; Brief and the Demon Sisters have returned from Oten Square, to find three ghosts waiting for them known as the Fallen Avengers. **

**They challenge them to a one-on-one battle apiece to compete for a chance to unlock the code, to bypass the demon barrier at the entrance of Oten Square that Corset put up.**

**So, without further ado…**

**LET THE BATTLE ROYALE BEGIN!**

_(**Panty & Stocking theme plays in the background**)_

**Brief & Soulfire: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2!**

_**Episode 8: **__Fallen Avengers (Part 2 of 2)!_

"**So…which one of you would like to be our first challenger…?**", smirked the ghost mosquito while the others (The groundhog ghost and ghost of tai-chi) chuckled evilly. Brief looked at Scanty and Kneesocks as the three of them quickly got into a small huddle on what their next move was.

"This could turn in our favor.", said Brief, "If we beat them one by one, we'll be that much closer to having the code!"

"The boy is right dear sister, of course in order to receive the code from them…we have to follow their ruuruules.", added Kneesocks.

"Yes that may be true, but they are also Corset's flunkies. Which means we cannot take them lightly regardless of their ruuruules!", Scanty replied.

"Well I got dibs on the groundhog ghost, you and Kneesocks can handle mosquito face and the ghost that knows karate.", stated the boy in a serious tone.

"W-What?! Why should I fight that mosquito ghost?! My bullets probably won't even touch him if he takes flight!", growled the older Akuma.

"That may be, but remember that you are a long-range fighter. So that should be a perfect match-up for you my sister…", said Kneesocks in a calming tone trying to ease Scanty's rage.

"Kneesocks is right Scanty, plus knowing that tai-chi ghost he's a close-range type, so that shouldn't be a problem for her either.", Brief replied. Scanty grumbled for a bit as a small tick mark appeared on her head, however she sucked it up and decided to go along with the battle choice that was given to her…

"Alright you low-class weaklings! We have agreed to face you one-on-one, starting with YOU mosquito boy!", sneered the lime haired demon while pointing at the ghost. He of course chuckled evilly as the others did the same while looking at the trio before them.

"**Meh-hu-hu-hu! Ah, so you'll be my opponent hmm? This should be quite interesting indeed…**", smirked the mosquito ghost while standing in a fighting position. Scanty spun her black-gold revolvers around before crossing them over and pointing them at the ghost. The two of them stood glaring at one another while Kneesocks and Brief, along with the groundhog and tai-chi ghost, made room.

"Sister! Be careful!", shouted the younger demon as the ginger haired lad was thinking the same. Scanty and the mosquito ghost started circling around one another as they still kept their eyes glued to each other, waiting to see which one of them would make the first move.

"**You seem pretty skilled in gun-fighting, but do you have what it takes to hit a moving TARGET-!**"

The mosquito ghost took off in a blaze of speed at Scanty as she was standing still, waiting for the right moment to attack.

_**BLAM! BLAM!**_

She shot off two rounds as the bullets sailed past the ghost before he made a slash at her with his claws. Scanty gripped her guns while dodging several swipes and slashes from the mosquito ghost before rolling out of the way from his double-sideways slash. "_(Drats! He's faster than I thought! If I plan to win, I must finish this rather quickly!)_"

"**What's the matter deary? Your weapons slowing you down?!**", laughed the mosquito ghost as Scanty gritted her teeth. She then charged back at him while firing her guns rapidly, launching every bullet every way possible. The ghost took flight as he zoomed through the air dodging almost every bullet that sailed, before darting his way towards the demon. Once he got close enough he went in for a slash attack, but Scanty countered at the last minute while smirking, before delivering a right hook to his face.

_**POW!**_

"Nice one sister!", Kneesocks shouted.

"Yes! Keep it up and we'll win for sure!", Brief added.

"**Feh! Those poor fools. The boss has taken stronger hits than that and he's still standin'.**", smirked the groundhog ghost while folding his arms.

"**Hai! This battle is not over yet!**", replied the tai-chi ghost. The mosquito ghost shook off the impact of the hit that Scanty made on him, suddenly he heard the safety of her guns click as he back flipped out of the way of the incoming bullet barrage.

"Why won't you DIE?!", she growled as she quickly transformed her guns into a black-gold shotgun. Scanty fired shot after shot but wasn't able to nail a hit on the flying bug-like ghost. He smirked again as he zoomed in for an incoming slash, she barely dodges out of the way in time before pointing her shotgun and firing once more…

"**I'm not through yet princess!**", he grinned as he darted at the demon again. Scanty fired at point blank range but before she could pull the trigger, her black-gold shotgun was knocked out of her hand.

"D-Dammit!", she growled as she raced to retrieve the gun before the mosquito ghost's next attack. He swooped it and slashed at her, only cutting part of her business outfit. Scanty tumbled for a bit as she slammed onto the ground before looking up to see the bug ghost still flying.

"Scanty! You have to focus your attacks!", yelled Brief.

"Don't let your anger cloud your aim sister! You can win!", Kneesocks added. Scanty sat on the ground while the mosquito ghost was still hovering in the air, with her shotgun three feet from her, how was she going to reach it in time enough to fire it off and end this torment…?

She closed her eyes as she thought about what Brief and Kneesocks had said. She then heard the buzzing of the wings of the bug ghost as it was about to aim for her yet again, and that's when…she started to hear the sound of his wings buzzing closer and closer…

"**Hu-hu-hu! Saying your final prayers before you die? How sweet! Well then, prepare to be sent back to Hell where you belong!**", smirked the mosquito ghost as it prepared to attack. Scanty kept her eyes closed while listening in in the bug ghost's wings, she could hear them flapping slowly in her mind, as if she could tell when he was going to strike. As the ghost got closer to her position, Kneesocks and Brief just watched with heavily anxious looks on their faces.

The ghost swiped at Scanty…

She shot up and evaded it…

She launched her knee into its abdomen…

Then…it flew backwards…

"Now it's my turn!", grinned the demon evilly as she dashed fourth to retrieve her shotgun. Scanty changed it back into two revolvers like before, as she fired off shots in a frenzy. Bullet after bullet pierced through the ghost mosquito's body as his horrified friends just watched him suffer in agony.

Scanty grinned wildly as she was having the time of her life, turning the ghost into Swiss cheese. With one final shot to the head a gaping hole had appeared, as lights started to appear all through its body.

"**Curses! I wasn't…expecting this!**", he hissed in pain, "**How could I fall to such…a low life weakling of a demon…?!**"

"Excuse me…?! But it appears that this 'low life' of a demon, just ended your miserable existence once and for all!", Scanty smirked blowing the smoke off her gun.

"**AVENGE ME MY COMRADES!**" _(**Explosion**)_

Both ghosts had their mouths agape as did Brief and Kneesocks, as Scanty transformed her weapons back into panties before slipping them on. She whipped her lime green hair into the wind before looking at the other ghosts with one eye open.

"Hm-hm-hm…by design we demons are nearly impossible to defeat. It's just too bad your little friend didn't know that…", she smirked.

"Way to go Scanty! I knew you could do it!", cheered Brief causing her to blush.

"_(D-Did he really think I did that good?)_", she thought.

"That was a perfect display my sister, I knew you would win the battle if you just stay focused and never give up.", smiled Kneesocks. With their leader gone the groundhog and tai-chi ghost were a bit shaken, but at the same time they were a bit infuriated as well. "**Damn that girl! She just killed our master! How the hell are we supposed to do our Fallen Avengers pose now?!**", growled the groundhog ghost.

"**I suppose rules are meant to be broken. Let's just have at them and avenge our fallen leader! Hai!**", replied the tai-chi ghost while making a chop gesture. Brief face-palmed as Kneesocks just sweat dropped…

"We'll deal with these two…", said the lad as he and the younger Akuma rushed into battle. Scanty decided to turn some of her business suit into a halter-top while making the bottom half into a skirt. She tied the flowing shreds into a knot as she watched her sister and Brief fight the remaining ghosts.

She then started to wonder if Brief thought she really did a good job in her battle. She was never complimented on her combat style by another person other than Kneesocks. It felt different. It felt…nice.

"_(Brief…other than my darling sister, you're the only other human that has made me feel special in some kind of way…)_"

_**Meanwhile in Oten Square…**_

Stocking was training in a room as she was preparing for the next time she would meet Brief again. Though her last encounter with him nearly got her killed she was more than ready to slash him down, if needed. Suddenly Corset walked in as he watched the angel swing her blue-white katana, while doing a few combo slashing moves.

"Hm. Perfect my dear. Pretty soon you'll be able to face that boy once again. However should that come to past, he is not to be killed. Understood?", he said with his hands behind his back.

"…Yeah.", she replied, as he exited the room while she went back to her training. After doing a back flip before following up with another combo slash, Stocking stuck Stripe 1 and 2 into the ground as she felt her angelic powers getting stronger. Sure Panty was strong herself when it came to firepower, but Stocking had more technique and skill, and was also a bit of a powerhouse herself in swordsmanship.

"Geek Boy and those slutty demons will be coming soon…", she muttered, "It'll sure be a hell of a mess if he somehow finds all of Panty's pieces…"

_**Back on the battlefield, five minutes later…**_

Brief and Kneesocks dealt severe damage to the remaining Fallen Avengers ghosts, as they had their black-gold weapons pointed at their throats.

"Enough of the fun and games for today, now tell me what the code is to get inside Oten Square!", growled the lad while holding the tip of Soulfire's blade towards the ghost groundhog's throat. He gritted his teeth as his comrade wasn't doing so hot either, before sighing in defeat and being true to their word.

"**F-Fine…**", grumbled the groundhog ghost, "**The number of the code to get inside the gate, is 5. Add 20 to that number to get the second number for the code, then you subtract 15 for the third…**"

Brief thought about what the ghost had said as he did the math in his head. The first three numbers of the code were; 5, 25, and 10. He then thought back to the number of dials there were while at the entrance, as there were two on the left side, and one big one on the right.

"Is there any more information you two know about the code…?", asked Kneesocks while keeping her scythes close to the tai-chi ghost's neck.

"**W-Well…there are nine total numbers in that code, and we only gave you the first three. So, you'll have to find the other Code Keeping Ghosts to get the rest of the code.**", he replied nervously. Though not happy about it Brief and the younger demon let the ghosts up, before transforming their weapons back to what they once were. (Well, in Kneesocks' case…)

"You two should return to Corset and give him this warning…we WILL be coming for him…", said Brief with a hint of fire behind his eyes causing both ghosts to jump back. Afterwards they quickly fled before they could receive any more damage done to them, as Scanty approached the duo while patting both of them on the back…

"Ha-Ha! Not a bad performance I should say, so all that's left is to find the other two ghosts that know the remaining code. Hm?", she smiled as well as smirked.

"Our powers are continuing to get stronger with each battle sister. Pretty soon Corset won't be a match for us and neither will that other toilet angel…", replied Kneesocks.

"Even so, Corset knows we're on to him. So he's gonna try his baddest to stop us every way possible before we even reach him…", stated Brief.

"Ya got dat right…", replied a voice as the trio suddenly turned around. The owner of the voice was standing behind them, with his quarter moon-shaped afro and white preacher robe.

"G-Garter!", stammered the ginger haired lad, "W-What are you doing here…?"

"I followed you guys a couple days after you left fo' da city. Plus you might need some help against that ugly motherfocker anyway.", replied the afro preacher.

"Well uh, Garter…we just managed to figure out Corset's whereabouts as well as gain a piece of the code.", said Scanty with some excitement behind her voice.

"Ya don't say…?", smirked Garterbelt while rubbing his chin.

"No doubt.", Brief replied in confidence.

"He and that Stocking angel reside in Oten Square in the heart of the city. The second Hell's Gate is also there as well…", said Kneesocks while adjusting her glasses.

"Meaning, that if we crush the remaining ghosts that know the code, we'll finally have a shot at that bastard for betraying us!", growled Scanty while shaking her fist. Garter was quite happy with the progress that Brief and the demon sisters made since their departure. However, he did remember that Panty's pieces were going to be a factor as well…

"Brief. How many Panty pieces did you find while ya'll were here?", he suddenly asked. The lad quickly checked his bag as he counted the pieces that he already found. "So far we've got 95 of them man.", he replied as he closed up the bag.

Garter rubbed his chin again as he closed his eyes. "Damn, that's all?", he sweat dropped.

"Y-Yeah, but we're also still looking for some more…", Brief replied while also sweat dropping. Suddenly a quick smirk appeared on the afro preacher's face as he whipped out a white bag. He slowly opened the bag as the demon sisters along with Brief approached it to see what was inside.

"You not da only one who's been lookin'…", said Garter as a bright smile appeared on the boy's face.

"M-M-More Panty pieces!", Brief replied in excitement, wondering if he should hug the perverted preacher or not. Garter tells him while he was looking for him and the demon sisters, he ran into a ghost that was carrying a bag of the pieces around trying to hide them. He defeats the ghost (somehow) as he retrieves the bag, then looked inside and found it to have Panty pieces…

_**Fast-forward ahead to ten minutes later…**_

"…And since then, we've been fighting Corset's ghosts while trying to search for his whereabouts.", Brief explained as Scanty and Kneesocks agreed with his story.

"Damn, so ya'll been busy huh…? That explains how you're able to use a demon weapon even though you're not a demon eh Brief?", Garterbelt replied.

"Absolutely.", said Kneesocks.

"Feh…I had a feelin' that dick would try somethin' like this. Even though ya'll would be fine on ya'll own, ya'll gonna need all da help you can get…", said the afro priest.

"Perhaps this will work in our favor; if we have you helping us deal with that traitor along with that glutton of an angel, surely the victory will be ours.", Scanty smirked while shaking her fist a bit.

"Dat may be, but remember they're also my angels. Although…never thought Stockin' would go rogue.", sighed the afro preacher while scratching his crescent afro. Brief's hope of reviving his fallen love has now increased thanks to Garterbelt, as he now has a total of 333 Panty pieces; which is half of the total amount that he needs. With his newfound confidence as well as determination, he clapped his hands once as he turned to the demon sisters and Garter.

"Alright you guys, let's search for the other two code ghosts so we can shut down the force field. Then we'll search for the other half of my Panty's pieces and make our way to Corset!", declared the boy.

"Heh-heh, that's a mighty fine attitude you got there Brief! Fine by me.", smirked Garter.

"Wonderfully put.", smiled Kneesocks.

"As much as I would hate to burst our bubble like this, how do you suppose we find the two ghosts that know the remainder of the code…?", Scanty questioned while closing her eyes and rubbing her chin.

"We could split into two teams and cover more of da city dat way, plus I know dis place like the back of my hand.", Garterbelt suggested.

"Perhaps Mr. Belt is right young Brief, we'll cover much more space in the time we need to find the ghosts and destroy them.", said Kneesocks. The Rock boy thought for a moment about the plan; yes they would cover more ground but at the same time, there was no telling what Corset might have planned in a case such as this.

However, he also knew how strong he and the demon sisters have gotten since they arrived in the city. With that in mind Brief agreed to the idea of splitting up into two teams, to search for the ghosts that knew the code.

"Alright then.", he said with a smirk as he spun Soulfire before grasping it with his right hand, "Let's go!"

Of course in a small corner near a building a quarter of a block from where the others were standing, Stocking was watching the whole thing unfold. Now that she knew that Garterbelt was along with Brief and the demon sisters, it was going to make plans a bit more complicated than before…

"_(So afro's here…? Damn Geek Boy, you plan on bringing the whole city with you…?!)_"

_**~ END! Of Episode 8! ~**_

**Brief & Soulfire: PASWG Season 2 Next Episode…**

_**Scanty: "Just…who are you anyway…?!"**_

_**Sludge Ghost (2**__**nd**__** Code Ghost): "I'm the one that will seal your doom, my dear…"**_

_**Kneesocks: "Prepare to face my new blade! The Ultimate Death Scythe; The Golden Reaper!"**_

_**Garterbelt: "Stockin'! Cut dis shit out right now bitch!"**_

_**Stocking: "Make me asshole…"**_

_**Brief: "I'm sorry Stocking, but I will fight you to save Panty!"**_

**Next Time! Episode 9: Demon's Breakthrough!**

_**Corset: "So that annoying Garterbelt is here…? Meh…"**_

**A.N: Things are getting ever so interesting! Garterbelt's joining the party, Kneesocks gains an upgraded weapon, and Stocking's taking another shot to stop Brief. With half of Panty collected, there's only a matter of time until the door opens to the final battle.**

**See you next chapter my friends!**


	9. Eps 9: Demon's Breakthrough!

_**Oten Square…**_

"**P-Please don't kill us! You gotta give us another chance! We may have lost the piece of the code, but they killed our leader!**", begged the groundhog ghost.

"**Yes! The boy and those demons were stronger than we expected, hai! I know we failed our assignment but we'll get them back! We swear!**", added the tai-chi ghost.

Both of them were on their knees as they were begging not to be killed. Standing in front of them was the gothic angel herself, as she had both Stripe 1 and 2 in her hands. She glared at the two ghosts as they had failed their assignment of keeping their portion of the code safe from Brief and the demon sisters.

"Corset gave you one assignment…and you blew it.", said Stocking in a monotone voice, "Now it's time for your punishment…"

"**Please Miss Stocking! Have mercy on us! We'll make sure they double pay for what they did!**", wined the groundhog ghost. The gothic angel raised both of her katana as both of the ghosts could do nothing but shiver in fear. Without a word she slashed them both to bits as they both cried in pain and agony, before exploding.

She then turned around as she started to walk back towards Corset's office as there was nothing left of the ghosts, except black and red chunks. "Pathetic…", she muttered, "Looks like I'll have to deal with the problem myself…"

_(**Panty & Stocking theme plays in the background**)_

**Brief & Soulfire: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2!**

_**Episode 9: **__Demon's Breakthrough!_

Brief along with Garterbelt and the demon sisters took a small rest break outside the hotel that they first stayed at when they arrived in Oten City. Scanty was healing any injuries that she may have received during the battle with the mosquito ghost, while Kneesocks was oiling up her black and gold scythes. The lad of course was counting all the Panty pieces and making sure that there weren't any of them missing, while also catching a few winks before he and the others go out to look for the remaining code.

Garter had his hands rested behind his back as he looked at the buildings he saw in his youth. "_(Yeah…I was king of this shithole back then…)_", he thought.

Scanty glanced up at Brief while he was sleeping, a small smile appeared on her face as to how cute he looked with his eyes closed. "_(Hm…I never thought someone like him would become so strong. It just kills me that he's in love with that blonde toilet angel. If he was mine I would care for him, and protect him from danger like I would my darling sister…)_"

"So, ya'll got any plans on how to find these bastard code ghosts?", asked the afro preacher.

"Well while we were here, we combed a good portion of the city while on the hunt for Corset's hideaway. However there may be some residential areas that we have yet to look…", replied Kneesocks.

"Like the ghetto?", asked Garter.

"Um, yes something like that…", said Kneesocks.

"Perhaps you may be onto something, if I was a ghost that was trying to protect something…I would go somewhere where no one would even THINK to look.", pondered Scanty.

"I think we should check da back streets. Since I know this area so well, I'll go with Brief and look around.", replied the afro preacher while hiding a dark smile. After hearing his name being mentioned the lad shot his eyes opened, as he heard plans being made without him.

"W-W-W-What?!"

"Ah, young Brief. You're awake.", said Kneesocks.

"Your afro headed friend just mentioned that you and him should search the back street areas of the city, while me and my sister check other residential areas for the ghost.", Scanty elaborated.

"B-B-But, when did we make that decision?!", he stammered.

"Just now.", replied Garterbelt while placing his hand on the boy's shoulder causing him to shiver. As much as he wasn't going to like it Brief didn't have much of a say in the matter. He along with the perverted preacher made their way towards the intersection, as Scanty and Kneesocks looked at one another for a moment…

"I don't know why, but I think Brief's friend might be a pedophile…", stated Kneesocks.

"I may have to agree with you on that statement Kneesocks. Even so, they're now a team. So we should start our hunt in the residential districts of the city.", replied Scanty.

"Yes, the sooner we find our ghosts, the better…", smirked Kneesocks.

"Absolutely.", Scanty replied in the same tone.

_**Brief and Garterbelt…**_

The afro preacher and the lad were walking down a deserted intersection until they both spotted an alleyway leading to the back streets. "C'mon kid, you can't be scared of da hood are ya? In case somethin' jumps off I got your back.", said Garter while hugging the kid in some kind of perverted way.

"_(Great…that makes me feel so much better…)_", he sweat dropped.

Brief and Garter walked through the alleyway as they found themselves in the back streets, somehow the atmosphere didn't seem as threatening as the lad had thought. In fact this was the "nice" half of the back streets as many of the houses and buildings didn't have graffiti on them, however they did have pentagrams which made him feel real uncomfortable.

The ginger haired boy gripped Soulfire in his hand as the afro preacher walked closely beside him. Suddenly Garter stopped as he thought he heard something running across the rooftops of the houses.

"What's up man?", asked Brief as he looked at Garter.

"Looks like we ain't da only one's here…", he replied in a serious tone. Suddenly there was a small tremor as Brief and the afro priest kept their balance while looking around for anything that might be suspicious. Both of them had serious looks on their faces as they started to get into their combat poses.

Suddenly a horde of eyeball ghosts started appearing as they closed in on the duo. Brief went into action right away as he slashed some of the ghosts that were coming his way. "You bitches want some of THIS?!", growled Garterbelt as he ripped off his robe while transforming his garter belt into a machine gun. He fired off round upon round at the eyeball ghosts that were closing in on him as well.

_**SLASH! BLAM! SLICE!**_

"Where the hell did these guys come from…?!", said Brief while gritting his teeth a little bit.

"Corset…probably set up an ambush cuz' he knew we were comin'!", growled the afro preacher while shooting at more eyeball ghosts that were attacking him. Brief slashed and cut some more of the ghosts before smacking the last one that came his way, into a wall with a roundhouse. Surprisingly he didn't need to use any of Soulfire's power like he did in previous battles with ghosts.

"_(Whoa…I never thought I'd get this strong with this weapon. My body feels light as a feather, almost like I'm not using any power at all…)_"

Garter and Brief kept slashing and shooting the eyeball ghosts down to the last one. Once it was defeated the duo felt another tremor beneath them, but it was stronger than the last one was.

All of the sudden more eyeball ghosts started appearing but this time in bigger numbers. Not only that but now there was a king-sized eyeball ghost with many flying eyeball ghosts beside it, as Brief and Garter just looked…and sweat dropped.

"Oh shit…", they both said in unison.

_**Scanty and Kneesocks…**_

The demon sisters checked around their area of the city, as they had crossed a few intersections while looking for any residential districts that they could find. So far the only ghosts they even encountered were one or two mini ghosts, and they weren't even close to being a threat. After slicing and shooting them the demons continued their search, until suddenly it brought them to a suburban area of the city.

"Well isn't this a nice cup of tea.", said Scanty, "I never imagined there would be such a nice community in such a dark and dank place…"

"Perhaps someone saw their surroundings as an eyesore and decided to do something about it.", replied Kneesocks. The two of them walked along the sidewalk of the suburban community as they kept their eyes open for any ghosts; mainly, the one that knows the code.

However Scanty stopped as she felt a sudden inkling, that something was about to happen.

"What's the matter sister?", asked the younger Akuma as her sister stood still. Scanty looked just several feet ahead, as she saw something coming up out of the yard of one of the houses. The demon quickly got off her panties before transforming them into her Double-Gold Spandex, then pointed the guns at the sudden thing that was rising up towards the sky.

It was black with small red-yellow lines as it was accompanied by a larger mass of the very same. Glowing red eyes appeared on the bigger mass of the unidentified being, as to the demon sisters, that being was a ghost.

"I think we found what we're looking for…", said Scanty while gritting her teeth. Kneesocks whipped off her namesake as she transformed them into her black and gold scythes, before gripping them in her battle pose. The dark mass got bigger and bigger until it was skyscraper size, as it appeared to have tentacles. The ghost then morphed itself into a giant squid as it glared at the demon sisters before it…

"**I am the Code Keeping Ghost known as…The Terror Squid!**", bellowed the ghost as it waved its huge tentacles around, making itself appear scary. Scanty and Kneesocks looked at one another while holding their weapons before looking back at the ghost and smirking.

"So, you're the one we've been looking for…? How interesting.", said the lime haired demon.

"We've already dealt with one of the other code keeping ghosts, meaning that you'll be the next one to hand over the code.", added Kneesocks with a devilish grin. The ghost squid was surprised only for a moment as he never thought the demon sisters, would be capable of handling the Fallen Avengers. He then smirked (if you could call it that) at them while clapping two of his tentacles together like hands.

"**Buh-huh-huh-huh-huh! So you two were actually able to defeat the Fallen Avengers, hm? How amusing…**", he said.

"I think that will be enough laughter out of you. Now tell us the code, or we may have to get nasty.", demanded Scanty while keeping her revolvers pointed at the ghost.

"**Bah! Is that a threat may I ask…? If so, this may not end well for you two.**", retorted the squid ghost while morphing one of his tentacles into a sledge hammer.

"Sister, he's about to attack.", said Kneesocks in a serious tone.

"I'm aware of that.", replied Scanty.

"**Lord Corset told me should you cross my path…to eliminate you from ever ruining his plan. Now you shall suffer pain like you've never experienced before!**", bellowed the ghost squid as he raised the hammer before launching it in the demon sister's direction. They both jumped out of the way before tumbling for a bit and making their way to their feet.

"You can't stop us! We're High Class Commanders!", growled Scanty as she fired off bullets from her revolvers. The ghost squid swatted many of the bullets like flies as Kneesocks ran towards the opposite side of the ghost to make her attack. She jumped into the air as one of the tentacles spotted her and tried to slam her, then sliced off an incoming one that tried to grab her.

However more tentacles started coming her way, as the light blue haired demon was swinging her scythes and slashing off any of them that tried to grab her. Though as hard as she tried more of them started arising, as they aimed at Kneesocks trying to drag and pull her down.

"No you DON'T!", she sneered as she cut off several more tentacles while swinging her scythes at others to keep them at bay. However the ghost squid managed to grab hold of one of her black and gold scythes, as it was pried right out of Kneesocks' hands.

With one scythe left the demon was at a bit of a disadvantage.

"_(This is bad…if we die here, Brief will never stand a chance against Corset, even with that Garterbelt person by his side...)_"

_**Back on Brief and Garter's side…**_

"**Queee!**" _(**Explosion**)_

After more than ten full minutes of slashing and shooting, Brief and Garterbelt finally managed to bring the eyeball ghost army to its knees. The only threat left was the giant eyeball ghost while it still had four flying eyeball ghosts beside it.

"All that's left is that bastard.", growled the afro preacher as he loaded his machine gun. He pointed at the incoming flying eyeball ghosts as he fired off rounds of ammunition, hoping that it would kill them. Brief gripped Soulfire in both hands as he rushed at the other flying eyeballs that were coming his way.

_**SLASH!**_

He cut one of the eyeballs in half as he kicked the other one away. After the one he cut exploded the lad went after the boss as he leaped into the air, before swinging his black and gold scythe-like axe at its cornea. The ghost itself let off a loud muffle as it didn't have a mouth while Brief landed on the ground as smooth as a cat.

"Garter! There's one of them coming for you!", shouted the boy as the afro priest turned in his direction. He shot at the flying eyeball ghost that was rapidly closing in as it suddenly exploded, after one of the bullets went through its eye.

While the giant eyeball ghost was thrashing about trying to see without its eye, Brief grasped Soulfire as he looked up at the troubled ghost. "Sorry about this, but you must go…", he said in a sad smile, as he jumped up high while tapping into Soulfire's power just a little bit. He made an upward slash that cut from the bottom of the ghost's eyelid, to the tip top of the eye socket itself.

The deep cut he made started to glow as lights started appearing from it, or course that's when both Brief and Garter hit the ground and covered themselves. "He's GONNA BLOW!", shouted the afro preacher.

"**QUEEE!**" _(**Explosion**)_

Cornea and eye chunks were scattered everywhere inside the back street as Garter and Brief got up from the ground. The eyeball ghost army was done, as the boss ghost was defeated. Even so…they both still had an uneasy feeling.

"Heh…I knew it was an ambush…", muttered Garterbelt, "Corset never was one when it came to losing…"

"Well even if it was…thanks for having my back man.", said Brief while scratching his head nervously.

"Heh-heh-heh! Pleasure's all mine Brief! And if ya lucky, it'll soon be all yours…", replied the afro preacher in an eerie tone causing the lad to shutter a bit. Suddenly the two of them heard clapping sounds as a figure stepped into sight.

"Awww, how sweet. Is this the part where you two kiss n' fock each other?", said an all too familiar voice. Both Brief and Garter's eyes had widened when they found out who the voice belonged to.

"Stocking!", they both said in unison.

_**Back to the Demon Sisters…**_

Scanty was shooting at the squid ghost while trying to avoid getting grabbed by its tentacles. She dodged one of the incoming ones while using her guns to shoot at several others. "Don't think I'm finished with you yet!", she growled as she rolled over to avoid getting grabbed by yet another tentacle.

"**Such a floundering fish you are…**", he smirked, "**This makes eating you so much more fun…**"

Kneesocks still had one good scythe left after the ghost squid broke the other one to pieces. However if she didn't want to lose this battle, she would have to come up with another attack method, and fast! Though she pondered what her next move would be, she suddenly saw her older sister dangling high into the air after dropping both of her revolvers on the ground.

"Sister! Help me!", she shouted as Kneesocks' eyes had widened in fear. With only one scythe how was she ever going to save her beloved sister? If she made an attack there would be too many tentacles to stop, along with the possibility of having THAT scythe taken from her as well.

"You bastard…", she growled while gripping her lonely black and gold scythe, "Let my sister GO!"

The ghost squid just laughed as Kneesocks was serious with her demand. "**And what will you do if I don't?**", was his reply.

The younger demon gritted her teeth as she looked at her poor sister hanging in the air by one of the ghost squid's tentacles. If only she had her second scythe she could cut off the one holding Scanty, and help her retrieve her weaponry so they could defeat this bastard. While the older Akuma was fighting to break free, two smaller tentacles started approaching her body.

"**I'm sorry…but what I really meant to say is…what will you do, if I do this?**" The ghost squid used the smaller tentacles to do some exploring into Scanty's bra as the demon squealed, not wanting to be violated in that spot. Kneesocks got more upset as she clenched her teeth harder, while the squid ghost was laughing in her face while violating her own sister.

The more it continued the madder she became, as a sudden glow of orange-red aura similar to Soulfire's, started to seep from her hands into the lonely scythe she was holding. Not knowing what was going to happen next, Kneesocks didn't realize that her weapon started glowing a bright yellow, as it started transforming into some kind of new weapon. After releasing a burst of demon aura, Kneesocks' scythe had changed into something more deadly and powerful…

She glanced at her new weapon, as the bottom and top of the staff was shaped like the New Orleans Nola. (Saints logo from the NFL.) The blade itself was an inch thick as it was three feet long and two feet wide. It was a black and gold color along with the staff but it was more gold than it was black. It sparkled like gold as the younger Akuma gripped it in both of her hands.

She couldn't believe what this new weapon was. It was now the all mighty weapon from Hell itself.

"**Th-Th-That can't be…that's…the scythe of legend?!**", stammered the ghost squid as Scanty was getting a tad dizzy from being up so high in the air. Kneesocks looked up at the ghost as a demonic smirk came across her face.

"Behold! The legendary weapon of Hell! The scythe crafted by Death itself! The GOLDEN REAPER!", she declared as proudly as she could be.

_**Elsewhere to Brief and Garterbelt…**_

"Stockin'! Cut all dis bullshit with Corset right now! Can't chu' see he's using you?!", growled Garterbelt.

"Bite me afro dick…", groaned the gothic angel as she gripped Stripe 1 and 2.

"Garter's right Stocking! He betrayed the demon sisters after you took off with him. How do you know he won't do the same once this is over?", said Brief trying to reason with her.

"…I don't.", she replied.

"Then why da fock are you doin' this shit then…?!", asked the afro preacher.

"I don't need to explain anything to you two. Right now…Corset's getting upset that his ghosts are being killed by you assholes. So now, I'm gonna deal with the problem myself.", replied Stocking in a monotone voice. She got into her battle pose while gripping her blue and white katana, as she let her newfound angelic aura flow through her body…

"Careful Brief, I can tell she's gotten much stronger since she left with that bastard…", Garter sweat dropped a bit. The lad knew that there was no way to convince the angel of the mistake she was making, so with that in mind he gripped Soulfire as he let its aura flow through his body.

"Brief, what da fock are you doin'?!", stammered the afro preacher as he saw the boy point his weapon at the angel before him.

"She's not going to listen to reason Garter. Not unless we fight her…", he replied.

"You dare raise that weapon against me Geek Boy?", said the angel while raising a brow.

"Fock you…", said Brief in a dark tone as his eyes started turning red. Stocking glared at the lad as she rushed him with great speed, however he clashed Soulfire with Stripes 1 and 2 while giving the angel the one thousand yard stare. Although Garterbelt was the angel's former mentor, there was little that he could do in this situation.

"_(Great, now her ass is pissed. Hope you know what you're doin'…)_"

"Corset told me not to kill you, but your ass is pushing it.", growled Stocking while gridlocked with Brief.

"I already told you Stocking, I will stop you and Corset if it means saving Panty.", he sneered.

"You're still stuck on that bitch? Man, you're fockin' annoying.", groaned the angel.

"Panty. Is. Not. A. BITCH!"

Brief pushed the gothic angel back with a demonic shockwave as she back flipped to her feet. The boy's eyes were now as red as the demon sisters, as the aura from Soulfire flowed throughout it as well as his entire body. Garter kept his distance for the moment as he saw what kind of power Brief had.

"Damn…at this rate, there's no tellin' how dis battle will end…", he said to himself.

Brief gripped the battle axe with one hand as he made it to his feet. Stocking of course held both of her katana as she glared at the boy. Both of their auras were nearly matched with one another, as they started to slowly circle one another while gripping their weapons.

"You're not giving me much of a choice here Stocking…", he said in a low tone.

"Ask me if I give a shit Geek Boy…", she replied in a monotone voice.

"My name is Brief, bitch!", growled Brief.

"I know you didn't just-"

"You don't think I did?!", snapped the boy, "You cut up your sister whom I love with ALL my heart and soul! I tried to convince you what you did was wrong, but you wouldn't except it! If you ask me Stocking, you're more of a bitch than Panty is!"

Stocking's eye's widened as she couldn't believe that Brief was even capable of this kind of talk. All her reasoning for him had just evaporated as she grasped both Stripe 1 and 2, while charging full speed at the boy. He in turn did the very same in knowing this was the only way to stop her…

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!", they both screamed in unison.

_**~ END! Of Episode 9! ~**_

**Brief & Soulfire: PASWG Season 2 Next Episode…**

_**Terror Squid: "NOOO! How can you have this POWER?!"**_

_**Kneesocks: "Because I love my sister! Now you shall feel my WRATH!"**_

_**Brief: "I'm THROUGH holding back! I'll make you stop even if I gotta BEAT the shit out of you!"**_

_**Stocking: "Same here CHERRY BOY!"**_

**Next Time! Episode 10: When Hell Freezes Over!**

_**Garterbelt: "What a day…what a damn day…"**_

**A.N: Man, looks like things are about to get really interesting! Kneesocks has a new Scythe, Brief and Stocking go to Round 2, and in three more chapters…the fallen blonde angel of anarchy returns! Btw, I will be soon starting a new crossover series featuring (guess who?) Sonic. **

**I call it, **_**Sonic Open**_**.**

**There will be three installments with the first being a five-way crossover, under the title **_**Sonic Open: Champions of Tennis!**_** It'll have characters from Sonic, Negima, School of Rumble, Rosario+Vampire, and Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt.**

**The second will be titled **_**Sonic Open: The Prince of Tennis**_**, and just like the title, True Blue will try his luck at beating well…The Prince of Tennis. (Takes place one month after the first installment.)**

**The third and final one (maybe…) is **_**Sonic Open: The Ace Seven Championship!**_** Only the best of the best can enter here…**

**Can't wait to write it someday, anyway see ya'll next chapter!**


	10. Eps 10: When Hell Freezes Over!

_**Panty Anarchy returns…in 2 chapters…**_

**A.N: Hiya! When you have the chance, check out my lil' AMV for Panty & Stocking called "Strippa Dance Song". Type up **_**Panty & Stocking AMV: Strippa Dance Song **_**and it'll be the first video that comes up. Comment and tell me what cha think!**

**Btw, this is the 10****th**** chapter of this story! Boy, it's really getting interesting!**

**LET'S GO!**

_(**Panty & Stocking theme plays in the background**)_

**Brief & Soulfire: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2!**

_**Episode 10: **__When Hell Freezes Over!_

Kneesocks stood with her newfound weapon, as the ghost squid looked at her in horror. Though Scanty was a bit dizzy from being hung in the air by the ghost's tentacles, she could see the sparkle of her younger sibling's golden scythe. While gripping her new weapon in both of her hands the younger Akuma was prepared to end the battle in one fierce swoop.

"**The Golden Reaper…that weapon had disappeared from the depths of Hell 200 years ago. How…could you have it…? How did you manage to find it…?!**" The ghost stammered in fear as Kneesocks knew that this battle was now hers as well as Scanty's…

"Me and my sister share a powerful bond…", she replied, "She always protected me whenever bad things came my way, or if certain beings wanted me dead. And now I plan to return the favor to my dear sister, by killing you of course, as well as dealing with our father who betrayed us…"

"K-Kneesocks…", cried Scanty as she looked at the smile on her little sister's face.

"Now…prepare to see an unholy power like you've never seen in 200 years…", smirked Kneesocks as she got herself in a battle position. Even though the ghost squid was terrified of the new weapon, he shook it off as he was prepared to face Kneesocks. He raised the other eight tentacles that he had as he morphed them into pointy spears, as they were directed at the younger Akuma.

"**Well then…**", smirked the ghost, "**Let's see if the power of this legendary weapon, is true…**"

_**Elsewhere…**_

Brief and Stocking were clashing weapons with one another while Garterbelt stood on the sidelines with Chuck. (Who popped out of nowhere.) The angel swung her katana at the lad as he blocked it with a swing from Soulfire. Each clash emitted a burst of angelic and demonic aura, as both of them tried to match one another in power.

"Take back what you said about Panty!", growled Brief as he slashed at Stocking. The gothic angel ducked as she used an upward swing from Stripe 1 to slash the boy, only for him to jump up and evade the attack. He aimed an axe kick towards Stocking's head but it got blocked by a swing from Stripe 2.

"Quit chasing her Geek Boy! She doesn't love you!", sneered the angel. Brief landed on the ground while gripping Soulfire with one hand, he glared at the angel with his red eyes while she held her katana in both of her hands. "I can change that…", he said in a serious tone, "Just like you can change all this and leave Corset! Angels are human just as much as we are, and they can change Stocking!"

The gothic angel just rolled her eyes at what Brief had said. "You actually believe that?", she scoffed, "Angels aren't human dumbass! And not all of them are good and help people!"

Brief's eyes widened a bit after hearing that. Was Stocking trying to say that she wasn't a good angel from the get-go when she cut up Panty into pieces? All his life he thought that angels were pure of light and hated demons, but this news was rather shocking to him.

"W-What are you trying to say Stocking?", he asked in a serious tone. Garterbelt approached Brief as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I think I know…", he replied in a low tone, "Angels serve God as well as kill demons and ghosts, but there is another type of angel that serves God but it was too late for them to go to Heaven. They then become Fallen Angels or as we like to call em', Dark Angels…"

"D-Dark Angels?", sweat dropped Brief.

"Yeah. They possess the same power angels do, only they have fallen from Heaven and cannot serve God. However they hate demons as much as the other angels do, kinda like two sides of the same coin. Everyone has a dark side Brief…even angels."

This rattled his brain in more ways than one. If Stocking wasn't a demon, then that means she's really a Dark Angel. Which would explain why she chopped Panty and never felt any remorse in doing so, or even why she joined Corset after the dark deed was done.

Brief looked at Stocking and wondered how this could be true.

"So…you're really a Dark Angel?", asked the lad in a serious tone.

Stocking just closed her eyes as she started to spread her legs apart. "If you really don't believe me Geek Boy…I'll show you…", she replied in a monotone voice.

The gothic angel's dark blue and pink hair started dancing in the wind, as an aura of blue and purple appeared around her body. It suddenly got darker as her white angelic outfit started to bleed black as her katana started changing from a blue-white color, to a dark blue-white color with a dark purple aura around them. She still had blue heart accessories like the original outfit, though they were a shade darker than their natural color. After the transformation was done her wings were now a dark blue-black color, as well as her halo...

"_**Sorry Geek Boy…guess you had to learn sooner or later…**_", said Stocking in a cold voice that sounded a bit more mature, but still had the same girly tone.

Brief held his black-gold battle axe in both hands as he looked at the angel. Now that her true self was out in the open he didn't know what to think about angels anymore. "This can't be…", he stammered, "How could you…be a…"

"I know it's a hard pill to swallow Brief…I almost can't believe it myself.", replied Garter while patting the lad on the shoulder. This threw him for a loop, what was he to do now that Stocking is a Dark Angel…? Panty's still in pieces, Corset wants him to open up the second Hell's Gate, and also…what about the demon sisters? Who could he trust…? What side of the battle was he truly on…?

Brief dropped Soulfire as he dropped to his knees. He started angrily at the ground as if all his options had just ran out on him. He slammed his fist on the ground in pure anger, as he wondered why this had to happen to him. This wasn't his fault. He didn't do anything to deserve what he really wanted to be taken away from him.

And yet, it was.

He then glared at the dark angel Stocking, as his red eyes looked like they could pierce through anyone's soul. "You…heartless bitch…", he growled as Brief got up from the ground. Garter stammered as he backed away from the boy before he grabbed Soulfire and grasped it firmly in both of his hands.

"Are you outta yo' MIND?!", yelled the afro preacher, "Dark Angels are on the same level as superior demons! Meanin' they're strong as hell!"

"I don't give a damn how strong she is Garter…", said Brief in a low tone, "She took my Panty way, and for that…she shall pay…"

_**Onto Scanty and Kneesocks…**_

The light blue haired demon avoided attacks coming from the ghost squid, as it launched its spear-like tentacles in and at her direction. Kneesocks did a 360 degree spin move before dashing her way towards her sister, who was still hung upside down by the ghost. "Here I come sister!", she yelled as she gripped the Golden Reaper and was prepared to swing it.

_**__**SLASH!**__**_

With one fierce swing, Kneesocks cut her sister free from the tentacle of the ghost squid before it came crashing onto the ground. The pain the ghost felt from getting slashed by the most powerful of unholy weapons was unimaginable. "**GAAAAAAHHHH! HOW COULD YOU HAVE THIS POWER?!**", he growled in fierce pain.

Scanty dropped to her knees as she felt dizzy and lightheaded from being hung up so long. Kneesocks used her free arm to help her to a far distance, while the ghost was still thrashing about from the pain of being slashed. After laying her against the wall of a house the younger Akuma smiled as she kissed her older sister on the forehead.

"You stay here okay sister? I'll get the second piece of the code and deal with this…", she said. Scanty looked up at Kneesocks as a small smile appeared on her face. "O-Okay…", she replied.

The squid ghost saw Kneesocks come back into the battle as it glared at her with hatred burning in his eyes. "**You will PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!**", he growled, "**I shall see to it that BOTH of you are DEAD BEFORE ME!**"

"Sadly…I do not believe that will be possible…", replied Kneesocks while resting the Golden Reaper on her shoulder. She slowly approached the ghost as it was a bit anxious of what her next move would be. While still having the powerful scythe on her shoulder, she stepped directly (at close range) in front of the squid ghost, without batting a single eye…

"Ghosts will never beat demons, simply because we are more superior. It doesn't matter how strong a ghost is, they will never surpass the power of a High Class Demon. So I will tell you this…demons…will always overpower ghosts. So what that means is…"

Kneesocks took off in a red blur of speed thanks to the Golden Reaper's special ability…

And then…

"YOU SHALL DIE BY OUR RUURUULLLEESSS!"

_**__**SLICE! SLASH!**__**_

She slashed the ghost's body into four huge pieces.

"**WHY MEEEEEEEEE!**" _(**Explosion**)_

Kneesocks breathed heavily while gripping her golden-black scythe, as the ghost squid was no more. A small piece of paper fluttered towards the ground as the younger demon noticed it, before catching it in her free hand. "Hm? What is this?", she questioned as she started reading the small note.

_Congratulations on defeating the second code ghost!_

_The code number is: 100._

_Subtract 50 from this number to get the second number, then multiply by 5 to get the third number._

After reading the paper Kneesocks did the short riddle in her head; if the first number was 100 and you took away 50, then you would have 50 left. Then if you multiplied 50 by 5, that would give you 250. So the second half of the full code is 100, 50, and 250, with the whole code being 5, 25, 10, 100, 50, and 250.

Kneesocks held onto the piece of paper as she made her way back to her sister. "Sister! I have finally figure out the second portion of the code!", she said in a bit of excitement.

Scanty looked up with her sleepy eyes as she saw her sister waving a small piece of paper around. "Huh? W-What did you say you found Kneesocks?", replied the older demon in somewhat of a weary tone due to recovering from dizziness.

"I said, I found the numbers to the second portion of the code. Meaning that there is only one more ghost who has the final piece of the code!", said Kneesocks as she handed the paper to Scanty. She glanced at it while reading the message as it said the same thing that Kneesocks read when it fell from the sky.

Suddenly her eyes widened a bit at the numbers as she tried to think back at the previous numbers she got, when they and Brief defeated the Fallen Avengers…

"Hm…when we found the numbers of the first code, they were 5…25…and 10. Right?", asked Scanty.

"Of course sister! And now the whole code is 5, 25, 10, 100, 50, and 250!", replied Kneesocks in an excited tone. Somehow in her semi-dizzy state Scanty found her way to her feet as her sister hugged her in excitement, in finding the second half of the full code. She hugged her back as they were only one ghost away from entering Oten Square.

"How marvelous Kneesocks!", cheered Scanty, "Now with six of the nine numbers in our grasp there are only three more left to find! Pretty soon we'll make Corset pay for throwing us away like a used tissue from a boy's nose!"

"Although the thought of that disgusts me, we should look for young Brief and his afro headed friend and tell them of our good news.", replied the younger Akuma.

"Yes, perhaps you're right sister. After all they want to do away with him as much as we do.", said Scanty.

"From what they told us before we split up, they should still be somewhere in the hoodlum part of town…", Kneesocks replied. A small shiver went up Scanty's spine as she heard her sibling say that.

"What's the matter…?", asked Kneesocks.

"Ah! Oh it's nothing to worry about.", replied Scanty while having a small drop of sweat behind her head.

_**Meanwhile on Brief's end…**_

Brief stood on his feet as he saw Stocking for what she truly was…

A Dark Angel.

The lad gripped Soulfire in his right hand as he pointed at the gothic angel. "Listen to me Stocking, I don't care what you say! I love Panty and I'm going to prove it once I restore her! Say what you will, but I've seen what she truly is!"

"_**You poor fool…**_", sighed Stocking while staring at Brief, "_**Are you even listening to yourself…? Panty doesn't care about you Geek Boy. Let her go!**_"

"NO! AND I DON'T PLAN TO!", yelled Brief letting Soulfire's aura build around his body. He charged at the gothic dark angel as he swung the black-gold battle axe in a horizontal motion, however it came in contact with an angelic force field that sprung to life; blocking the lad's attack.

Brief stumbled back two steps as he held the weapon in his hands. "W-What the…?!"

"Dammit, I should've known! Dark Angels have a special ability that prevents them from getting attacked directly by demon weapons, causing a force field to pop up! Brief! Be careful! Yo' ass is playin' with fire!", growled Garterbelt.

Stocking let her dark aura flow through her body as she looked at Brief with a blank stare. "_**…Care to try that again?**_", she asked in a questioning yet monotone voice while still holding Stripe 1 and 2. Brief gritted his teeth as he held Soulfire with both of his hands.

"Alright bitch…you asked for it…"

Before Garter could yell and try to stop him, Brief took off in a blur as he swung Soulfire numerous times at the gothic angel. However each time he swung, it only collided with her anti-demonic force field. Enraged that his attacks were getting blocked the lad aimed Soulfire at Stocking's head, however it was blocked by the angelic force field.

After a couple more blocked swings from Brief, Stocking waved both hands as a sudden burst of dark angelic aura was emitted. It blew Brief backwards causing him to slam onto the ground and land next to the afro preacher. "_**That was a really pussy attempt to stop me Geek Boy. You think Panty will see you as a man attacking a lady like this? Especially, if I'm her sister?**_", she said while raising a brow.

Brief managed to sit up as the redness of his eyes started to fade as well as Soulfire's power inside him. "Panty WILL see me as a man Stocking! And you know you're wrong for what you did!", he sneered.

Surprisingly the gothic angel smiled at this, but it was a dark smile however. She turned on her heel before slowly walking away as she slipped her stocking's back on, after changing them back. "May God have mercy on yo' soul Stockin'! You have no idea what kinda hell's comin' yo' way when dis is over!", said Garterbelt as he helped Brief off the ground. (In a perverted way that made the boy feel a bit, uncomfortable…)

Stocking stopped for a moment as she slowly turned around before looking at Brief from the corner of her eye. "_**This is your last warning Geek Boy. You should give up on Panty and go home where you belong. And if you don't…well, the consequences of your actions will not be very pretty to say the least…**_"

"For the last motherfocking time, I will NOT GIVE UP ON PANTY!", growled Brief while shaking his fist. The gothic angel just glared at him from the corner of her eye as she let off a huff. Afterwards she just walked off as she disappeared down the back streets of the ghetto.

Both Brief and Garter watched the dark angel disappear from sight as they both had drops of sweat on their heads. They never thought Stocking would turn her back on Heaven, as well as her own sister. She was now a rouge angel, a dark one at that. And she's assisting with destroying the world with Corset.

"Garter…", sighed the boy.

"I know Brief…", he replied, "To think she had our back dis whole time she was with Panty…and now this. If she doesn't stop while there's still time, she'll regret running off with Corset OR being a dark angel."

If there was one thing that Brief knew, he knew that once he found all of Panty's pieces, that he would be reunited with his fallen love. At the same time, the two of them may have to face Stocking and Corset together. "_(Panty…I know Stocking's your sister…but I can't let her get away for what she's done…)_"

_**Meanwhile in Oten Square…**_

Corset now has 75% of his body repaired, as he made his way out from his office to gaze down at the mini city he has around the 20 foot wall he built. He suddenly heard small little earthquakes behind him as he heard the low growl of a terrifying beast.

The demon boss just smirked as he closed his eyes. "So…I suppose you're ready to deal with our little problem that I've been having aren't you…?", he asked. A black and red creature stood behind Corset before lifting up his head, and looking over beyond Oten Square. Its eyes sparkled for a moment as it started licking his chops…

"**Yes Lord Corset…**", said the beast in a low growl with a smirk, "**Tonight will be the night I have demons…for dinner…**"

_**~ END! Of Episode 10! ~**_

**Brief & Soulfire: PASWG Season 2 Next Episode…**

_**Scanty: "Only one ghost left!"**_

_**Brief: "That's true, but we still have to find the remaining Panty pieces!"**_

_**Garterbelt: "I'll look for the rest of em', you go get the last code!"**_

_**Kneesocks: "This is it, let us not hold anything back!"**_

**Next Time! Episode 11: Omen Hound's Final Code!**

_**Hellhound Ghost: "Meh-heh-heh-heh…I'll be picking their teeth when I'm done with them…"**_

_**Dark Angel Stocking: "If Geek Boy revives Panty, then she'll die along with him…"**_

**A.N: So Stocking Anarchy is a Dark Angel and not a demon, how will Panty take this…? Two of the three code keeping ghosts are dead, and one more remains. With Garter out looking for the last Panty pieces, Brief and the demon sisters are going to gain the last piece of the code.**

**What will happen when this is all said and done? Find out next chapter!**

**I'll see ya then!**


	11. Eps 11: Omen Hound's Final Code!

_**Panty Anarchy returns…in next chapter…**_

**A.N: We're only two, count em', TWO chapters away from the showdown in Oten Square! I wanna thank all of you guys for reading as well as commenting on this wonderful version of what I think season 2, should be.**

**Brief's gonna get even stronger with Soulfire, as he and the demon sisters as well as Garterbelt, go hunt down the final code keeper ghost in an effort to enter Oten Square, where Corset, Stocking, as well as the second Hell's Gate keyhole lies…**

**Here we go!**

_(**Panty & Stocking theme plays in the background**)_

**Brief & Soulfire: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2!**

_**Episode 11: **__Omen Hound's Final Code!_

While Scanty and Kneesocks search for Brief and Garter's whereabouts in the back streets, we find the duo coming from said area as they were now on their way to look for the demon sisters. Still shaken up about what Stocking truly was the lad didn't really know what to do or say about the matter.

It 'was what it was' as some would say it.

Still, it didn't feel right to him…

"_(How could Stocking be a dark angel and Panty nor Garterbelt didn't even notice…?)_", he thought. The afro preacher saw the confused look in the ginger haired boy's eyes, as if he knew just what he was thinking, about how the whole situation went down.

"Brief…", he said in his usual low tone, "Look, none of us knew until now. I know dis shit is twisted as it sounds but, we gotta deal with it and move on…"

Brief just closed his eyes as he walked beside Garterbelt while gripping Soulfire in both hands. He still felt anger for what Stocking did to Panty, but at the same time he felt sorry for what she had become. He wondered if the girl even had a choice in the matter, or if it was her destiny to become a dark angel.

Either way, she hurt Panty.

And that was something he couldn't seem to let go of…

After a good while the two of them managed to make it out from the back streets, as they found themselves at the very same intersection they once were in. "Looks like we're back huh man?", asked Brief as he looked at the afro preacher.

"Yeah…", he replied.

"Ah! There you two are!", shouted a voice that could only belong to one person, well…demon.

"Scanty! Kneesocks!", smiled Brief as both of the demons ran up to hug him.

"Heh, I see you two had a bit of a battle yourselves…?", said Garter with his arms folded.

"To our misfortune, we did.", Kneesocks replied while fixing her glasses.

"Apparently, we ran into a ghost who likes feeling people up, so we dealt with him in a rather unpleasant way if you catch our meaning…", said Scanty while smirking a bit.

"Well that's good to know. But, wait! Did the ghost you guys find have a code with it?", asked Brief in an anxious manner wanting to know. Both of the demon sisters looked at each other with smirks on their faces, as they both showed Garter and the boy a piece of paper that they got from killing the ghost.

"And this is…uh, what da hell is it…?", wondered the afro priest.

"It's the six numbers of the full code! They read 5, 25, 10, 100, 50, and 250!", Scanty happily replied.

"This means that there is only one more ghost to look for until we can crush Corset, as well as that glutton angel!", added Kneesocks. Both Brief and Garterbelt looked the other way with sweat drops as the demon sisters looked at them with questionable looks.

"Funny you should mention that Kneesocks…", Brief said in a sad tone.

"Hm? Whatever do you mean?", she asked.

"We ran into dat bitch while we were lookin' for the ghost ourselves. Turns out she's not an angel anymore…", Garterbelt replied. Both Scanty and Kneesocks' eyes had widened as if the boys knew something about Stocking that they didn't already know…

"S-So if she's not an angel, then…what is she…?", stammered Scanty as if she was curious and scared at the same time. Brief just scratched his head while Garter just looked the other way.

"Surely you two should have the answer if you had an encounter with her!", stated Kneesocks wanting to know just as much as Scanty did.

"So you two really wanna know?", asked the afro preacher with his eyes closed while folding his arms.

"Yes!", they replied in unison.

"…A Dark Angel…", Brief replied.

"WHAAAAT?!"

"I know, shocked the fock outta me too…", Garter replied.

"I tried to stop her on my own, but even with Soulfire's power I couldn't even touch her!", said Brief while in somewhat of a nervous tone. Both of the demon sisters looked at the ground with a rather freaked out expression on their faces. They know demons hate angels as well as vice versa, but dark angels hate both sides and are the true opposites of (light) angels.

"This is…very bad…", stammered the younger demon.

"V-Very bad indeed…", replied the older demon.

"Bad? How the hell is all this bad?", asked Garter in confusion. Suddenly he realized that he had just answered his very own question. "Unless…oh crap…"

"Demons have always been the lesser of two evils between the angels and the fallen angels. However the dark angels have always been slightly more powerful than regular angels and even some superior demons, like ourselves…", Kneesocks explained.

"With that glutton being a dark angel, it has now just halved our chances of beating Corset at his own game! That prick!", growled Scanty while kicking the ground.

"What are you guys saying? That even you two don't stand a chance against Stocking, because she's a dark angel?", asked Brief.

"Actually…this just might work to our advantage.", pondered the afro preacher, causing the others to look at him in a funny way.

"What?! How?!", asked Brief in confusion while shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes. Me and my sister share with young Brief's skepticism…", added Kneesocks.

"As powerful as dark angels are, they are still vulnerable in the same way that angels are! So if you three strengthen yourselves like we've been doin' against these ghosts out here, we might stand a small chance against Stockin'!", Garter replied in a serious tone.

Brief and the others looked at one another as they thought about what was said. They all nodded in agreement to what they had to do next in order to go to Oten Square and face off against the angel. "Okay then. But first we must find the rest of the Panty pieces.", stated the boy.

"No need Brief.", said Garter, "I'll go look for the rest of them…"

"W-Wha?! How come?", asked the lad a bit confused by the decision.

"Cuz' you three need the last bit of code to go deal with that focker. I'll find da rest of the pieces and revive her, so she'll help ya'll when it's time to head to Oten Square!", replied the afro preacher.

"Well I suppose it can't all be that bad. Perhaps it is better this way.", said Kneesocks.

"So be it. The countdown to Corset's demise is soon coming to an end, let us march ahead and find the last code! Only THEN will I TRULY get my revenge!", smirked Scanty in a crazy expression.

"Oh sister, I do love how the fire burns in your eyes whenever you want something bad enough.", smiled Kneesocks as she hugged her older sister.

"Ah Kneesocks…", giggled Scanty. Garterbelt just looked at the two demons funny, as they were hugging on each other in a rather freaky and sexy way. "Eh, are they always like this?", he turned to Brief.

"Pretty much…", he replied nervously while scratching the back of his head.

_**Outside of Oten Square…**_

Stocking stood with a big hellhound-like ghost as the two of them were outside of the gate leading to the square. She of course was back in her white angel outfit even though she was really a dark angel.

"So I assume you know what to do if you see them, right?", she asked the ghost in a monotone voice.

"**Why yes Miss Stocking, you won't have any trouble from me. I'll see to it that they are dealt with in a rather painful way…**", replied the hellhound ghost in a low growl. It started walking towards the city as the angel then switched over to her dark angelic outfit. She then turned around as she saw the lights coming from the bottom of the giant white cross, being the second Hell's Gate.

"_**Looks like it's almost time…**_", she said in a mature but still girly voice though it was monotone.

_**Meanwhile back to the others…**_

The gang found themselves walking back towards the previous place they once were before they all split up. It was getting close to dusk (if you could even call it that due to the overcast sky), as Brief was starting to think about his beloved Panty.

It would only be a short matter of time until he is once again united with her. However, he then started to think about what Stocking told him. "_Do you really believe that Panty truly loves you?_", was the question that kept ringing through his head every time he pictured the gothic angel in his mind.

Brief shook off the negative thought as he knew deep down in his heart of hearts that he knew that Panty loved him. "You're a terrible liar Stocking, Panty does love me and I will prove it.", he said to himself.

A little while later the group stopped at an intersection as Garterbelt closed his eyes. "Alright you guys, this is where you and I go our separate ways for the moment…", he said in his usual tone.

"Oh? Where are you going?", asked Kneesocks in question.

"To go and find the rest of Panty's pieces. We're gonna need her ass fo' dis fight.", he replied.

"W-Wait, you're leaving now? But we haven't even found the last ghost yet!", stammered Brief.

"Not to mention how many others that fiend will have in his arsenal once we reach Oten Square.", added Scanty.

"Look, I know ya'll are worried but c'mon. You're the demon sisters…you'll be fine without me.", waved Garter as he started walking in the opposite direction.

"Are you truly sure about this decision Mr. Garterbelt? Should you encounter a ghost we will not be able to help you.", stated Kneesocks in a bit of concern as well as seriousness.

"It's okay Kneesocks…", Brief said while placing his hand on the demon's shoulder, "I know Garter. Once he makes up his mind he's just gonna do it anyway, even if you tell him not to…"

"Foo. Well then, I suppose it will just be the three of us then. Not to worry, I think we'll be fine without him for now.", said Scanty.

"I suppose you're right dear sister…", replied Kneesocks. Suddenly Soulfire started glowing in Brief's hand, as if the glow was trying to warn him of something. "Uh-oh, this doesn't look good…", said the boy in an uneasy tone.

"Hm? What is the matter?", asked Scanty with her arms folded.

"There's a ghost nearby…and a powerful one at that.", replied Brief in a serious tone.

"Well then, let's find him.", said Kneesocks.

_**Several minutes later…**_

Garterbelt was walking down the streets of the city while on the lookout for more Panty pieces. Even though Brief and the demon sisters were skilled in their weaponry, that didn't mean that Garter didn't have any tricks up his sleeve too.

"Heh, of course I'll be fine. I'm not da one huntin' down a ghost like ya'll asses are.", he muttered. Suddenly the afro preacher stopped for a moment as he noticed something yellow on the ground. As he picked it up there was a trail of yellow things on the ground. He smirked as he knew just what they were, as he picked them up one by one while putting them inside the bag of Panty pieces he was carrying…

"Jackpot bitches…", he said to himself as the small trail he followed lead to a large open bag of pieces. However something didn't seem right about it.

After picking up the last piece of the trail Garterbelt backed away from the open bag, as if it was used as some kind of bait to lure him in. "Pretty damn clever…", he growled as he set up his machine gun.

_**To Brief and the Demon Sisters…**_

The lad led the demons to the western side of the city, as Soulfire was still glowing in his hand. "Brief! Where exactly are you taking me and my sister?", wondered Scanty while Kneesocks ran beside her.

"We're going to find where the final code keeper ghost is! And, I think Soulfire might have found where its hiding!", Brief replied. The trio dashed through a few intersections until they came across a large graveyard site that read; "Oten City Cemetery".

"A…graveyard?", Kneesocks questioned.

"Ugh! Of all places to hide, it had to be here…", groaned Scanty as she face palmed. Brief gripped the black-gold scythe-like battle axe in one hand, as he slowly proceeded down towards the graveyard entrance with the demon sisters. The glow was still present in the weapon itself as the lad had an uneasy feeling about his surroundings, especially if it's in a graveyard…

"You probably should get out your weapons…", said the boy, "There's no telling how strong this ghost might be…" Scanty and Kneesocks took Brief's advice as they transformed their weapons; Scanty with her 2 black-gold revolvers, and Kneesocks with her new weapon, the Golden Reaper.

"S-Sister!", stammered the lime haired Akuma, "Is th-that what I think it is…?!" Kneesocks looked at her new weapon before blushing, while stroking it with her hand.

"It is Scanty…the legendary Golden Reaper.", she replied.

"B-But that weapon is almost impossible to acquire! H-How did you get it?", Scanty asked anxiously.

"Well…for being my sister, and the fact that I will do anything to protect that…", Kneesocks replied in a smile. A small tear fell from Scanty's eyes, as she knew just how much her little sister cared about her as well as her well-being. "Oh Kneesocks…", sighed the older demon as she hugged her younger sister while the two of them giggled a bit. Brief stopped in his tracks as he looked over his shoulder at them.

"Seriously?!", he muttered to himself.

Suddenly there was a rumble as Brief gripped Soulfire with both hands, prepared to fight. Scanty and Kneesocks broke away from their happy moment with each other after hearing the noise, as they rushed toward Brief's side. "Yeah, there's definitely a strong ghost here. The power I'm feeling right now only tells me that whoever we're about to face, is no pushover.", he said in a serious tone.

"Ah! Look there!", said Kneesocks as she pointed at something rising from the ground from one of the tombstones. Two massive black and red claws appeared out of the gravesite, before a nose with sharp canines as well as a huge furry body. The creature appeared to be dog-like in nature; as it had pointy ears and red eyes, along with red-yellow lines and black swirls around and all over his body. The tail of the dog-like ghost was in the form of a giant python snake as it too, had red eyes and a forked tongue.

Both Scanty and Kneesocks looked up at the ghost, as the two of them started trembling just a bit.

"Uh, are you guys okay?", asked Brief as he saw the demon's shaking. The dog ghost looked at the trio in front of them, as a sudden smirk appeared on his face as he licked his chops. "**Well, well…**", he said in a scary and low growl, "**So you're the ones who have been causing so much trouble…?**"

Scanty had dropped her guns as she was just terrified of the ghost in front of her. She didn't feel this way about any other ghost as she and her sister, were stronger than them. But to her this was no ghost.

"Kn-Kneesocks? Is this…who I think it is?", she stammered.

"Th-That's him alright…the hellhound of legend.", Kneesocks replied in the same tone. Brief didn't know what was going on as to why the demon sisters were scared of this particular ghost. He however shook it off as he glared at the giant canine ghost while gripping Soulfire.

"I don't know what kind of fear you put into Scanty and Kneesocks, but I'm not afraid of you!", he growled.

"**Meh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! So, you're the tough guy of the group huh? Well allow me to introduce myself. I go by the name, Omen Hound. But my true name…is Cerberus!**", smirked the dog ghost.

Now it was Brief's turn to be scared. However he only showed an uneasy sacredness as a small drop of sweat appeared on his face. The legendary dog from hell was not only a powerful ghost, but he was the last ghost of the last piece of the code that he needed. "_(Corset must be getting desperate if he had to call this guy out…)_", he thought.

The lad turned to the demon sisters who were now on the ground shaking in fear of the hellhound ghost. He ran to them as he tried to shake the fear out of them. "Scanty! Kneesocks! I know this guy is strong, but you've got to stand up and fight! You're demons! Nothing should scare you!"

"You haven't any idea how powerful Cerberus is! He is the king of all hellhounds!", replied Scanty in fear.

"That may be true, but you both are Demon Commanders! Plus I've got Soulfire! We can do this! We HAVE to do this to save Panty!", Brief replied with a bit of fire behind his eyes.

"**Meh-heh-heh…it doesn't matter how many of you think you can face me, you all are weak against my power!**", growled Cerberus (Omen Hound). Brief gripped his battle axe tightly as he let some of the aura flow through his body. He turned around to face the demon ghost dog with no fear whatsoever…

"Weak huh? I show you who the true weakling is!", growled the boy.

_**Back to Garter's side…**_

The afro preacher held his machine gun, ready to blast an anything that may or may not try and attack him. He looked around the area he was in as he saw nothing, until he thought he had heard a noise coming from behind the bag itself. "Who's there?! Bring yo' ass out here and fight me like a damn man!", he growled.

Suddenly the open bag of pieces started to shake as something black and red started scurrying out from behind it. Garterbelt pointed his machine gun at it and was prepared to fire, that is…until the black and red thing transformed into something bigger.

Like, a ghost-like gargoyle.

It roared at the afro preacher as he was locked and loaded on the creature itself.

"BRING IT ON YA SON OF A BITCH!"

_**Elsewhere in Oten Square…**_

Corset was sitting at his desk as he was certain that everything that was happening, was going according to plan. Omen Hound was out on the prowl for Brief and the demon sisters, as the gate to the second Hell's Gate was close to being open. He smirked at the strong possibility that Brief would come and help him open the doors of Hell for him.

"Hmmm…he still has Soulfire with him, and appears to be getting stronger by the day. Heh-heh, this will make things much more of a challenge for me…", he chuckled evilly.

Suddenly his office door slowly opened as he leaned forward in his chair. In came the same angelic figure that was with the ghost hellhound as she sent him to deal with Brief and the others.

"We need to talk…", said Stocking in a monotone voice as she closed the door.

_**~ END! Of Episode 11! ~**_

**Brief & Soulfire: PASWG Season 2 Next Episode…**

_**Brief: "I don't care if you are the almighty hound from Hell, you die today!"**_

_**Cerberus Ghost: "Such a feisty one you are. Very well, take your best shot!"**_

_**Kneesocks: "Sister, even though we may be facing a losing battle. I will not stand here and not help the one in need! That is one of our sacred, ruurruules!"**_

_**Scanty: "You may be right, so let us go!"**_

**Next Time! Episode 12: The Angel of Anarchy Returns!**

_**Corset: "W-What do you mean you don't need me anymore?!"**_

_**Stocking: "It's nothing personal Corset, you're just…irrelevant…"**_

_**Panty: "As soon as I'm revived, I gonna kick Stocking's motherfockin' ass!"**_

**A.N: YES! Panty's comin' back in the next chapter! With Brief and the demon sisters fighting the last code ghost, Garterbelt may have finally found the rest of the Panty pieces. With the possibility of the fallen angel of anarchy's return, how will this effect Stocking's "New" plan?**

**You'll just have to wait and see! And with that, I'll see ya next chapter!**


	12. Eps 12: The Angel of Anarchy Returns!

"**Heh…looks like some crazy shit happened while I was missin' in action. The only thing I can remember, was when me and Stockin' killed that douchebag Corset. Then suddenly out of the blue, I get slashed into 666 pieces by my own fat ass sister! What kinda focked up ending is that for an anime?!"**

"**Doesn't matter now, her ass is dead whether her fans like it or not! As soon as Brief and the others figure out how to put me back together again, I'm hiking my fine ass up to the second Hell's Gate, and kick the shit outta Stockin' and Corset's asses!"**

"**Panty's back bitches! And payback is a motherfocker!"**

_(**Panty & Stocking theme plays in the background**)_

**Brief & Soulfire: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2!**

_**Episode 12: **__The Angel of Anarchy Returns!_

Corset sat in his chair as the gothic angel walked towards the middle of the room. "Talk? About what my dear?", he questioned as he looked at the angel in slight confusion.

Stocking just closed her eyes as she let off a small sigh. "…It's about this whole plan.", she replied.

The demon boss scratched his chin as well as his corset, before leaning forward in his office chair. "What about this whole plan…?", he asked, "There something bothering you?"

"No…", Stocking replied in monotone.

"Then why do you need to talk to me?", asked Corset still confused. The gothic angel flipped her navy blue/pink hair before glancing at the window, of the view of Oten Square as well as the rest of the city. She then turned her full attention to Corset as she looked him right into his crazy red eyes.

"I've been thinking…", she said, "About what I told Geek Boy when we left for Oten City…"

Corset scratched his head as he was trying to figure out where Stocking was going with this. "Huh, was it…something about you being a demon? Only because that's the only thing I remember you saying."

"Yeah…", replied the angel, "But that…was actually a lie…"

Corset almost jumped out from his chair after hearing that. Was Stocking trying to say that she wasn't actually a demon? And that the thought of her joining forces was just a joke?

"A lie?!", he responded frantically.

"Afraid so…", replied Stocking in monotone. She then turned her back and faced away from Corset with her head slightly tilted downward. Though Corset was shocked by this newfound information, he wanted to know what else the gothic angel was hiding from him…

"Well then…if you're not a demon…then what are you really Stocking…?", he asked. The angel kept quiet as she slowly moved her hand towards her own heart. She then took a small breath before making a small noise. Corset was tapping his finger on his desk as he was waiting for an answer from the angel.

"Stocking! What the hell are you if you're not a demon?", he asked in a bit of an annoyed tone. Suddenly a dark blue-purple aura surrounded the angel, as her white angelic outfit turned to black. Her blue heart accessories were now a dark blue shade, as her wings were now as black as her outfit. Corset's eyes had widened as he leaned back in his chair, as he has never seen this transformation take place right in front of his own eyes.

"Just…just what the hell are you?!", he stammered as if he should get out from his chair and make a run for it. The gothic angel turned around with an icy cold stare, as she transformed her stockings into Stripe 1 and 2, without even taking them off to do so.

"_**So you really wanna know?**_", Stocking asked while hiding a smirk. She crossed her katana together before throwing them at Corset's arms, thus nailing him against the wall. The demon screamed in pain as the swords had driven through his palms while Stocking approached his chair.

"You…disgusting double-crossing bitch!", growled Corset, "How could you do this TO ME?!" Stocking got directly in his face as she grasped a hold of his neck while smirking darkly at him.

"_**Because…I'm actually a Dark Angel…**_", she replied in her mature/girly voice. Stocking then grasped the hilts of her katana before ripping the blades out from Corset's palms, causing more pain to surge through his body. After dropping to his knees the gothic angel pointed one of her swords at his throat.

"W-We had a plan Stocking! How could you betray me like this…?! It's MUTANY!", he growled.

"_**Mutany? Fock that. You knew damn well what you were trying to pull. Making Brief stick his penis into the keyhole, so you could use me as a host for whatever the fock is behind door number two. Look sweetie, sorry it had to come to this…but your number is up. Nothing personal…**_"

Corset. Was. Shocked. Not only was he betrayed in the same way he did the demon sisters, but Stocking knew of his entire plot. Angry by this he decided to fight through the pain of having his arms pierced through, as he staggered to his feet while clenching his bloody fists.

"I won't stand for this! NO ONE BETRAYS ME AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!", he growled. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his heart, as he looked down to see the dark blue-white striped katana that had pierced through his chest. Stocking held one blade on her shoulder while keeping the other lodged into Corset's chest.

"_**Any last words before I cut your damn head off?**_", smirked the gothic angel while raising a brow. Blood started dripping from Corset's mouth as he was having a bit of trouble breathing, due to having his own heart pierced. "You…b-bitch…", he growled as he coughed up blood.

"_**That's it?**_", questioned Stocking while having a pouty look on her face, "_**Oh well…**_"

She ripped Stripe 1 out of Corset's chest before using it and Stripe 2, to slash the blue skinned demon almost thirty-two times. Then she used an upward slash that split him from the groin, to his throat. Lights started appearing from his almost-complete body, as the last thing he saw, was Stocking waving goodbye to him…

"CURSE YOU BIIIITCH!" _(**Explosion**)_

And with that…Corset was no more…

Stocking stood in the middle of the room while still holding her katana. She could feel the dark angelic aura flowing through her body, as she had now killed her master. This didn't mean she was back on the side of good, nor was she still on the demons side.

She was now on…the dark side.

"_**Well…now that all that is taken care of, looks like all I can do is wait for him. If Geek Boy wants to save her that badly…then so be it. Now that Corset is gone…everything in this bitch we call earth, belongs to me!**_ _**Hm-hm-hm-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Aaah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**_"

_**Meanwhile on Brief's side of things…**_

The ginger haired lad gripped Soulfire in his right hand, as he charged directly at the Cerberus ghost. He dodged a sudden swipe from the monster dog's claw before leaping into the air, and using an overhead swing. Brief managed to make a slash mark appear on the ghost dog's face as the boy landed on the ground, however, what happened next shocked him.

"**Grrr! Nice move kid. But you're forgetting something…**", smirked the Omen Hound. All of the sudden the slash mark on the ghost dog's face had disappeared, as if he healed his wound without using or saying any type of spell or technique. Brief gritted his teeth as the sight made Scanty and Kneesocks start to tremble again.

"He can heal himself?! Son of a bitch…", growled the boy.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! As long as he can heal his wounds we're no match for him!", cried Scanty. The Cerberus ghost looked at the flustered Brief with a look of hunger, as he let off a loud howl of joy. "**Heh-heh-heh-heh…now that you know of my special ability, what is your next move kid? Or have you decided that this is your end, and allow me to eat you and your demon friends right away…?**"

Brief pounded his chest as a burst of Soulfire's aura suddenly appeared through his body. "I'm not going down without a fight, even if I have to totally destroy you!", he sneered. The hellhound ghost growled before raising his claw and making a slash at the boy, only for him to leap into the air before landing on the ground just a foot away from the ghost dog.

He phased out quickly with Soulfire's power as the ghost dog's paw came crashing down on the spot where Brief was standing. "**Running away are we? That won't do you much good.**", smirked the hound as it turned around to try and swipe at the boy from behind. However the attack was evaded as Brief jumped up into the air, as he gripped his black-gold scythe-like axe with two hands, and aimed for the ghost canine's stomach.

_**SLASH! SLICE!**_

"**Guh! Nice try wimp! But I told you, I'll just heal myself again!**", laughed Cerberus. The dog then used his snake tail to try and capture Brief as the lad was dodging all the strikes it was making. Scanty and Kneesocks just watched nervously and anxiously, at the struggling human that was trying to do everything in his power to rescue the woman he loved…

"Brief…", said Kneesocks as he watched him swing his weapon at the snake to keep it at bay. He tried running from more strikes coming from the snake tail as well as the ghost hound himself. Until finally, the lad tripped up, causing the snake tail to wrap around his body and hoist him into the air.

"**Muh-ha-ha-ha-ha! Useless fool! Did you really think attacking me like that was going to help you win?! HA! Now you shall suffer in a gruesome and painful way.**", smirked the dog ghost. It tightened its grip around the boy's body causing him to wince and scream in pain.

"GAAAAAH!"

"Brief!", shouted both Scanty and Kneesocks as they saw what Cerberus was doing. Even though they were frightened of the ghost hound's power, they couldn't stand to see Brief in this situation by himself. Letting someone helpless die was not one of their ruuruules, especially…if this someone was a person that didn't see them as evil as they were made out to be.

Even if they hated the angels.

"S…Scan…ty…Kn…Kneesocks…"

"**Meh-heh-heh-heh! And what do you two plan to do? Are you just going to let me kill your friend without taking the chance to come in, and save him? Are you really THAT scared of my power?! And you call yourselves High Class Demon Commanders…HA! YOU'RE WEAK! NOTHING PUT PUSSIES THAT DESERVE TO BE DESTORYED! AND I SHALL START WITH HIM!**"

Brief cried louder in pain as the ghost dog was using more pressure on the boy's body. Both demons growled as they gritted their teeth, but then something happened to them that triggered a sudden surge in their power. "Brief…is our friend…", sneered Scanty as her demonic aura started to appear.

"He treated us as if we were his own sisters…", added Kneesocks as her power started to rise.

"We demons protect our own, as it is one of our sacred…ruuruules!", growled Scanty as she transformed her panties before smashing them together, causing a sparkling orb of yellow to engulf her hands.

"It is by our ruuruules that we are called Demon Commanders!", sneered Kneesocks as her Golden Reaper appeared in her right hand while sparkling in its golden glory. Cerberus/Omen Hound looked at the demon sisters as he could sense their power rising farther and farther. Brief was able to look over despite being bonded by the snake-like tail of the ghost dog, as he felt the powerful aura coming from the demon sisters.

"_(L-Looks like they're finally starting to get it…)_", he thought as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"We're not afraid of you anymore Cerberus! We don't care if you ARE the legendary hound of hell!", growled Scanty as she pulled apart her hands from the orb; as her two black-gold revolvers, were now black-gold submachine guns.

"It is our duty to keep ghosts in check and under our sacred ruuruule!", added Kneesocks as a burst of demon aura expelled from her body.

"**W-WHAT?! How the hell can you two have this kind of POWER?!**", stammered the ghost hound. Scanty and Kneesocks emitted a strong burst of demonic aura, as they now had a sudden red-yellow glow to their crimson bodies. They then pointed their new weapons at Cerberus with their newfound confidence.

"WE ARE SCANTY AND KNEESOCKS! HIGH CLASS DEMON COMMANDERS! SUPPRESSION AND ATHORTY OVER ALL IS OUR MOST SACRED, RUURUULES!"

Both demons roared this in glory, as they were prepared to bring their fear of being afraid of Cerberus, down to its knees. Enraged by this the ghost canine decided to release Brief, as he dropped to the ground along with Soulfire.

"**ME?! FOLLOW YOUR RUURUULES?!**", growled the ghost dog mocking the sisters. He lifted his two front legs as he balled up his paws into fists before slamming them into the ground, causing it to breakup underneath and form a large crater. Both demon sisters leaped into the air as they were now above the ghost dog's head…

"Take THIS you pathetic TRASH!", growled Scanty as she fired off more than 50 rounds of her two new guns. The bullets rained down on the ground as well as the back and spine of the ghost dog. The bullets didn't pierce the dog but they did lodge themselves into his body causing some pain.

As Kneesocks darted for him the dog tried to make a slash at the demon before she could get close enough to attack. However she evaded as she used the Golden Reaper to make a slash right down his arm. "**GRAAH! YOU—YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!**", growled Cerberus as he tried to use his hind legs to help him stagger himself up.

Brief slowly made his way to his feet even though he was coughing a bit, trying to expand his lungs. Kneesocks who was close enough to him made her way to his aid. "B-Brief! Are you hurt?", she asked in a kind tone as she placed her arm around the boy while holding her new scythe in the other.

"Y-Yeah…I'm okay…", he replied while taking short breaths. Kneesocks glanced over to see the ghost hellhound, fighting against Scanty's rapid fire shots from her new submachine guns. "Let me take you somewhere safe for the moment, I do believe me and my sister can handle ourselves here…"

Brief nodded as the younger demon helped the lad to a tree nearby where he could rest. She placed Soulfire on his lap as Kneesocks was on her way back towards the fight. "Kneesocks!", called out the boy as the younger Akuma stopped suddenly.

"What is it…?", she replied. Brief just smiled at her before taking in another breath…

"Thanks…", he said as Kneesocks smiled back at him.

_**Garterbelt's battle…**_

The afro preacher was still shooting at the ghost gargoyle that was flying around, and slashing at him. Once the ghost got within range Garterbelt grabbed it as he put it under a half-nelson grip. "Wanna piece of me?!", he sneered as he ran with the ghost towards the wall before smashing against it.

After smashing it against the wall a couple more times the ghost gargoyle now had a broken wing and couldn't fly. This made the battle much easier for Garterbelt, as he got back to his machine gun and fired off more rounds thus hitting the ghost bullet by bullet. After shooting the last bullet of his gun the afro preacher ran at the ghost gargoyle, before putting under a body-slam and finally a submission hold.

"Now comes da part where I tear your ass apart!", smirked Garter as he slammed his foot onto the gargoyle ghost's back. Then after grabbing his machine gun, he fired one more bullet as it went through the ghost's skull. Garterbelt then leaped off the ghost as he saw the sudden lights coming from its body.

"**KAAACCKK!**" _(**Explosion**)_

"Another one bites da dust…", said the afro preacher as he dusted his hands while the ghost's ashes ascended towards the sky. He then looked at the open bag of Panty pieces as he grabbed them, and poured them all out on the ground. A smirk appeared on his face as there was at least over 300 of them in the bag. He then pulled out the bag of pieces that he already had while looking for this bag, as he scooped up the 300 pieces into the bag.

Afterwards the bag had more than 600 total pieces, which meant only one thing…

All of Panty's pieces had been collected.

"Heh-heh-heh! Looks like we'll be able to bring the bitch back after all!", smirked Garterbelt as he noticed Chuck had appeared while being his usual Chucky self. He held the bag of pieces in his hand, as he then made his way back towards the open intersection.

A few minutes later he spotted See-Through, still intact, as Garterbelt and Chuck hopped inside. "A'ight Chuck, I'm gonna need you on this one. Let's head back to Daten City and bring Panty back.", he said.

"Chuck-Chuck!", replied the green dog while making a saluting pose.

Afterwards Garter floored the gas as he sped down the road leading out of Oten City. He couldn't wait to see the look on Brief's face when he returns to the city, with the fallen angel he loves by his side.

_**Elsewhere in Oten Square…**_

Stocking Anarchy; now a dark angel, stood atop the white cross where the second Hell's Gate lies. She looked down at all the ghosts that were roaming the area, as she has now taken over after killing Corset.

"_**GHOSTS!**_", she called out as they suddenly stopped in their tracks to see the dark angel atop the cross. They then made their way towards the white cross as they all gathered in a small army.

"_**I have some unfortunate news for you all…Corset will no longer be your master, as he has taken quite a heavy blow on his body. Therefore, I Stocking Anarchy will be taking his place! We have a group of rather annoying pests coming our way, so when they arrive, we shall give them the hell that they deserve!**_"

All the ghost shouted in victory as they were listening to Stocking's every word. The dark gothic angel smirked at the thought of conquering the world after defeating Brief and the demon sisters. She wasn't too worried about Panty returning, for even if she did she wouldn't be a match for her. At least, not this time she wouldn't.

Stocking then turned on her heel and walked back to Corset's former office while the ghosts were still cheering with excitement. "_**Neh-heh-heh…never knew being a dark angel could be this much fun.**_ _**It just sucks that I'll have to kill my sister through. Knowing her she'll hate me telling her skank ass what to do…**_"

_**Back onto the demon sisters…**_

Both Scanty and Kneesocks were fighting their hardest against the Cerberus ghost, as it still had some fight inside of it left. Bullets were fired and slashes were made, but somehow even through the pain the ghost managed to heal some of the wounds that were made.

"**I…will not let you…beat me like this.**", growled the canine ghost king. The demon sisters gripped their weapons as Brief sat on the sidelines trying to catch his own breath. He placed his hand on Soulfire as he looked at the demon sisters rally out against Omen Hound.

The dog ghost made a slash at Kneesocks as she dodged it while Scanty fired off 30 more rounds at its back. The shooting and slashing went on for a good several minutes as the Cerberus ghost, was healing as much damage and wounds on his body as he could. The lad wondered if there was any way that he could jump in, and help them win the battle over the ghost dog. Even though he had the life almost squeezed out of him from the ghost dog's tail, he was still 85% healthy.

He made himself to just one knee, as he somehow found some kind of strength to grip Soulfire in his right hand. The orange-red aura coming from the demon weapon itself started to appear, as Brief's eyes started to change to the color of red. "I…I could end this…", he said to himself, "If I truly love Panty…I could help them end this fight…"

"_Do you really think that Panty loves you?_"

That question burned through Brief's head as he pictured Stocking saying that to him. He knew in his heart that Panty would love him, and that he could change her heart as well as the way she thought of him. He's seen it before, when he and her were in that lonely shack that night. When she had lost her powers and he told her that he would protect her.

"_D-Don't worry Panty, I-I'll protect you!_"

He said those words to her, as he had meant every word of it he said.

Brief knew that Panty would love him, which was the reason of why he wanted to be a better man for her. Even though he'll still be him on the inside, he wanted to show her that he wasn't just some creepy geek that was obsessed with her.

With that thought in mind the lad made it to his feet, as the orange-red demon aura from Soulfire started to enter his body and become denser. Suddenly his skin tone turned to a dark tan color, as his hair was a bit longer past his shoulders and was a burnt orange color. His eyes still remained red but with a neon glow to them, as he suddenly grew sharp canines.

His shirt from his back tuxedo was torn off to reveal his sudden small six-pack abs, as if he had been working out. The black-gold gloves used to wield Soulfire still remained on his wrists, as he gripped the black-gold weapon with one hand…

"Panty…I love you…and I will save you…", he said softly in a low tone.

_**Meanwhile on Garter's side…**_

The afro preacher along with Chuck, had pulled up into the driveway of the church while the bag of Panty pieces was in the backseat. "Heh, still in one piece…", said Garter as he got out the car while Chuck grabbed the bag from the backseat and brought it inside.

The two of them made their way towards the pulpit as Garter pushed a special button. This caused the floor in the center of the aisle to suddenly open, as he along with Chuck made their way down the stairs. Once they arrived at the corridor the afro preacher stopped suddenly as he reached into his pocket, before pressing another button.

"There, that should put em' to sleep for a while…", said Garter as he proceeded down the hallway. After walking a bit the two then found a door. Garter then pushed the door as it flipped open like a panel, as he and Chuck walked inside while still carrying the bag of Panty pieces.

The afro preacher stepped into the middle of the room before reaching into his left pocket, and taking out some kind of remote. He pushed the button once as he stepped away from the center of the room, as a bright flash of light appeared. A platform mechanism appeared as it had a giant golden cup sitting on top of it, it sparkled in an angelic like ambiance as the afro preacher looked at it and smirked. "Chuck…I present to you the one and only Holy Grail, the Lord's pimp glass!", he said.

Garterbelt commanded the mongrel to open the bag as the afro priest picked it up, and dumped all of the Panty pieces into the water of the giant golden cup. After checking to see if the bag was empty, both Garterbelt and Chuck just stood in front of the Holy Grail and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Suddenly the holy water inside the grail started sloshing about as Garter had his eye widened. "No shit! It's actually workin'!", he stammered as Chuck was "chucking" away. The water inside the golden cup started splashing violently, as a sudden ray of light beamed from inside the cup. Suddenly the water from inside the Holy Grail splashed onto the ground as the bright light engulfed everything inside the room.

Even Garter and Chuck.

After several minutes the light dimed a bit, as the afro preacher was still shielding his eyes. He opened them slowly to see that the water inside the Holy Grail was gone, as well as the big white bag that had all of Panty's pieces in it…

Garterbelt sweat dropped as he thought his idea of bringing the blonde back, had backfired.

"Dammit!...How da hell am I gonna explain dis to Brief…?", he groaned in defeat.

"Explain what to Brief…?", said a voice as the afro preacher suddenly widened his eyes. He slowly looked up as he saw a dripping wet naked girl standing in front of him. She had blonde spiky hair that reached her waist and blue eyes, as her hot and sexy body was seen in full uncensored, penis-throbbing, cum-shooting glory.

"I'll be damned…", smirked Garterbelt, "Welcome back…Panty…"

She's baaaack!

_**~ END! Of Episode 12! ~**_

**Brief & Soulfire: PASWG Season 2 Next Episode…**

_**Garterbelt: "We have to go back to Oten City now. I'll tell ya everything once we arrive."**_

_**Panty: "What?! Why the fock can't you tell me now ya afro doucher?!"**_

_**Garterbelt: "Cuz' I'd rather show your ass then tell you!"**_

_**Cerberus Ghost: "Wait, what's this dark and demonic power I'm sensing…?!"**_

_**Brief: "Cerberus! I'm going to send you right back to Hell, WHERE YOU BELONG!"**_

**Next Time! Episode 13: Bitch Girls: Panty vs Stocking!**

_**Stocking: "So Panty's back huh? Won't this be an interesting reunion…"**_

**A.N: Panty has OFFICALY returned into the story! Now she and Garterbelt are on their way back to Oten City, while Brief and the demon sisters are still fighting Cerberus. With the ginger haired lad in a post transformed state, will his body be able to handle the power? More importantly, will he and the others be ready to face the dark angelic gothic vixen and her ghost army?!**

**The climax chapter is close at hand!**

**See you there!**


	13. Eps 13: Bitch Girls! Panty vs Stocking!

**A.N: No words can describe, how freakin' EPIC this fanfic is about to become! Now with Panty Anarchy back on the scene, it's…about…to…go…DOWN! Cerberus is on his last legs as Scanty and Kneesocks smash the crap out of him. (With Brief soon to finish him off of course.)**

**Stocking's waiting at the white cross, tick-tock…tick-tock…**

_(**Panty & Stocking theme plays in the background**)_

**Brief & Soulfire: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2!**

_**Episode 13: **__Bitch Girls! Panty vs Stocking!_

As Garterbelt got up off the ground Panty looked around the room before glancing at the giant golden cup known as the Holy Grail. "Holy shit!...That's a big ass pimp glass.", she said while raising a brow.

After dusting off his preacher robe Garter then turned his attention to the naked blonde. "Well I see your ass is all in one piece. Now that we've taken care of that we got some bigger shit to deal with."

"What are ya bitchin' about now Garts…?!", groaned Panty.

"Newsflash bimbo, we gotta head back to Oten City! So grab yo' clothes and let's get da fock outta here!", replied the afro preacher. The blonde just huffed as she followed Garter back through the corridors while looking around to see if the traps were still active. "Eh? What happened to all the fockin' traps?", Panty asked dumbfounded.

"I cut em' off.", the afro preacher simply replied. After walking up the stairs the two of them came through the secret trap door, as they were now above ground.

Panty took a few steps into the isle, as she looked around like she was looking for something. "You lose somethin'?", asked Garter in his usual tone.

"Nah. But where the hell is Stockin' anyways…?", she replied.

Garter face-palmed as he never thought she'd ask that question so soon. He knew if he told her the whole story, she'd go into an epic bitch fit, and floor See-Through all the way to Oten Square. Not only that but she wouldn't even know how to deal with Stocking, especially at the level she's at.

If he was going to burst the fallen angel's bubble, he'd better do it now than later…

"About that Panty…", he said trying to sound as calm as he can.

"About what? Well, do you know where she is?", asked Panty while shrugging her shoulders. Garter started sweating as he rubbed and scratched the back of his head. How in the hell was he going to tell her that her sister stabbed her in the back, and took off with Corset; who is now dead.

"Hellooo? Earth to douche face?! I haven't got all fockin' day!", groaned Panty sounding annoyed by the afro preacher's silence. Finally he took a deep breath as Garterbelt was prepared to break the news.

It was all quiet outside the church…

For about five minutes…

Then…All hell broke loose.

"THAT FOCKIN' BIIIIIITCH!"

Panty stormed out of the church while cursing Stocking's name under her breath. She was dressed in her usual attire, as she hopped into See-Through before turning on the car. Within 25 seconds she floored the gas and was half-way down the road before Garter could even stop her.

"Damn…", he growled, "Better text Heaven n' tell them I need a replacement…"

_**Meanwhile in Oten City…**_

The dog ghost was breathing heavily while trying to heal most of its body, after the onslaught Scanty and Kneesocks brought on. Both of the demon sisters gripped their weapons as they looked at the somewhat exhausted Cerberus/Omen Hound.

"Sister…I think this battle may be ours…", huffed Kneesocks with a small smirk.

"Indeed…let's finish this weakling and get the final sequence of the code.", replied Scanty. Cerberus growled lowly as he tried to stand himself up using his hind legs. With his right front leg badly injured by Kneesocks' powerful scythe, he wasn't as nearly as powerful as he was before.

"**You…insignificant fools!**", he growled, "**No one has ever humiliated me this much! This battle is far from over! You will never get the last code from me, and I will destroy you with everything I've got!**"

"I don't think that'll be necessary…", said a voice coming from behind the ghost dog. Scanty and Kneesocks glanced over, as they saw Brief slowly approaching Cerberus from behind. They looked at him closely as they noticed a change in his appearance. His skin was dark tan and his hair was a bit longer and a burnt orange color. His eyes were now glowing red as he had noticeable canines.

"B-Brief!" stammered Scanty as she had never seen this type of transformation before. Kneesocks knew it had something to do with Soulfire, as she noticed the increase in demonic power coming from him as well as the black-gold weapon itself.

"_(He's entered into a post-demonic state. Many demons that have tried to reach this state, weren't able to handle it so well due to the amount of stress it puts on the body; causing them to die. But here…it looks like his body is handling it well, with no signs of weakening. But…could this have something to do with Hellsmonkey?)_"

"**Th-That power…where did you get it…?!**", stammered the ghost dog.

"It's not me…it's Soulfire.", Brief replied. With a vast amount of demon energy swirling around his body, the lad was now only a couple feet away from Cerberus himself. He pointed the scythe-like battle axe away from himself as Brief started smirking at the wounded ghost dog.

"**N-No! W-What are you about to do?!**", feared Cerberus, trying to stand up only for his right front leg to give out on him. Brief glared at the ghost canine before pointing Soulfire directly at him…

"HELLFIRE OBLIVION!", shouted the lad. He phased out from here he was as a sudden gust of wind swept the ghost hound high into the air. Brief reappeared underneath him before phasing out again, as many red slashing patterns appeared all over the ghost dog's body. The onslaught lasted for only a few minutes until Brief reappeared in front of Cerberus' face with a demonic grin on his.

"You lose…", he said in a nonchalant tone.

_**SLASH-SLICE-SLASH!**_

Brief landed on the ground with one knee while gripping Soulfire in one hand. The ghost dog had flashes coming from all over its body, after suffering from sixty-four slashes total from Brief's attack. It slammed onto the ground as all Scanty and Kneesocks could do was watch in shock as well as awe.

"Heh…looks like you're dog shit…", smirked Brief as he watched the once powerful hellhound explode.

"**WHYYYYY?!**" _(**Explosion**)_

The lad dropped to his knees as his skin, hair, and eyes turned back to normal. Scanty and Kneesocks rushed to his aid as they helped Brief back up to his feet. "Brief! Are you okay?", asked the older Akuma in a slightly worried tone.

"Whew…yeah, I'm fine…", he replied in a small huff.

"That was…incredible. Never have I seen that kind of power come out of you like that.", said Kneesocks in amazement.

"Eh-heh…well I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that.", Brief replied while scratching his head sheepishly. Suddenly a small piece of paper fluttered towards the ground as the trio looked at it. Kneesocks was the first to pick it up as she along with Scanty and Brief, started reading what it said.

_If you are now reading this, it means you have achieved the last piece of the code!_

_The number for it is: 6._

_Multiply 11 to get the second number, then add 600 to get the third!_

_The entrance to Oten Square should be as follows: 5, 25, 10, 100, 50, 250, 6, 66, and 666. If you have those numbers, then you can enter into the square!_

The trio did a three way high-five as they now had the full code to enter Oten Square. Little did they know, they were soon about to have a special unexpected guest…

_**Elsewhere at the entrance of Oten City…**_

Panty slammed on the breaks as she crashed into a fire hydrant before leaping out the car. She had a pissed off look on her face as she started looking around for the location of Oten Square. "Fock! Garter said that place was just four blocks from here. But I don't see a hoddamn thing!", she growled.

Suddenly the blonde stopped in her tracks as she spotted some spotlights coming from a wooded area of the city. A grin appeared on her face as she slipped off her panties before transforming them into backlace. "Time for this fine bitch to make a house call…", she said.

_**Meanwhile with Brief…**_

"So. Now that we have the full code to get inside Oten Square, do we still have to wait for your friend to find the rest of that angel's pieces…?", shrugged Scanty.

"Well…if we plan on making it past the force field into Corset's stronghold, we're going to need all the help we can get. I make be a powerhouse with Soulfire, but even so, it wouldn't be too bad to have backup just in case things go south.", replied Brief.

"I agree. Now that we can enter into that place, there's no telling what that bastard has in store for us upon our arrival…", concluded Kneesocks.

Brief suddenly stopped as he heard a buzzing sound coming from his pocket. "That's weird…I don't remember taking my cellphone with me when we left Daten City.", he said in confusion.

The lad picked up the phone as he pressed the talk button on it. "Hello? Brief here.", he said.

"_Eh?...Didn't know you took yo' phone with ya._", replied the afro preacher on the other line.

"Garter!", shouted Brief in excitement.

"_Yeah, it's me Brief._", he replied in a creepy tone before turning serious, "_Anyway, listen. You and those demon sister chicks better hustle your asses to Oten Square, I was able to revive Panty and after I told her what happened, she high-tailed her ass to da city!_"

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN SHE'S ALIVE?!", stammered Brief almost like he was about to pass out.

"D-Did he revive Panty?!", asked Scanty in nearly the same tone.

"_Yes, she's alive! Now hurry to Oten Square! The whole world is counting on you!_", cried Garterbelt.

"Got it man!", said Brief as he clapped the phone shut. He then took off running as the demon sisters followed behind him quickly. "So the blonde toilet angel is on her way there?", asked Kneesocks.

"Yes!", cried Brief, "And I'm finally going to see her again!"

"_(Perfect! Now that Panty's back…it's time for me to extract my revenge!)_", smirked Scanty to herself.

_**Oten Square's entrance…**_

Panty rushed through the forest as she found the gate to the square. "Perfect! The focker's already open. Here I come you traitor bitch!", smirked the blonde as she rushed towards the gate.

_**POING!**_

She slammed her head into the force field causing her to flip over and land on the ground. The blonde angel sat up as she rubbed her noggin while looking at the sudden flashing opening of the gate.

"A fockin' force field? You can't be serious…?!", she groaned. Panty dusted herself off as she took out backlace and pulled the trigger. She shot off several rounds as the bullets just bounced off the demon force field like rubber. She got frustrated as she fired more shots but the force field wasn't going anywhere…

"HODDAMMIT! HOW THE FOCKIN' FOCK AM I SUPPOSED TO GET IN DIS BITCH?!", she snapped as she banged on the force field as hard as she could. Panty stopped a while later as she slumped towards the ground tired and flustered. She then laid back on the ground as she tried to calm herself down as much as she could.

Suddenly, she drifted off to sleep.

Around the same time Brief and the demon sisters arrived at the wooded area, as they raced down the pathway that would take them to the square's entrance. "_(Panty's back…and we can finally enter inside of Oten Square. There's no doubt I'll run into Stocking again…but we're ready.)_"

A few minutes later Kneesocks stopped running, as the others had slowed down as well. "What's the matter my dear sister?", asked Scanty.

"I'm not sure…but I have a bad feeling about whatever we may face once we're inside…", she replied.

"I know you guys are nervous and so am I, but this is it! It's now or never!", said Brief in a serious tone.

"Brief is right Kneesocks. Let us strike while the iron is hot!", added Scanty. Kneesocks looked at Brief as well as her older sibling, they have been through so much together in the short time they've arrived in Oten City. Now it was coming down to the final countdown, as the second Hell's Gate was wide open…

"Okay.", said Kneesocks in a serious tone. Both Brief and Scanty smiled as they turned around to head down the path with Kneesocks following behind. A few minutes later the trio reached the entrance to Oten Square, as they spotted a figure lying in the road.

"Could that be…", stammered Scanty.

"No…it can't be her could it?!", added Kneesocks. Brief just stood with his eyes almost popping out of his head as the blonde yawned loudly after taking a quick calm down nap. She rubbed her eyes for a moment before she was nearly tackled by the happy geek.

"PANTY!", shouted Brief as she was knocked to the ground. Though he was happy to see the angel again, the same could not be said for him.

**_CRACK!**_

"What da fock Geek Boy?!", growled Panty as she kicked him right in the nuts. She dusted herself off making sure there wasn't too much dirt on her red dress.

"Well, well…still tawdry as ever…" said Kneesocks as she shook her head. Panty then suddenly pointed backlace at the two demons that stood before her.

"And what may I ask are you two bitches doin' here…?!", sneered the angel.

"Extracting our revenge of course!", replied Scanty in a smirk while whipping out her new black-gold submachine guns. Both of them had their weapons pointed at each other as if waiting to see which one of them would fire first. As soon as Brief's pain had lessened he staggered to his feet as he tried to get in between the two.

"S-Stop!", he tried to yell causing both Panty and Scanty to look at him while still having their guns pointed at one another.

"What the fock now Geekster…?!", groaned the blonde as she reluctantly helped the lad up. Brief looked directly into Panty's eyes as she looked into his. They both stood quiet for a few minutes as they were mesmerized by each other's stare.

"Panty…", Brief said softly as the blonde looked at him with slight confusion.

"B-Brief?...You look different. You get a new haircut or somethin'?", asked Panty.

"N-No! C'mon Panty it's me! I can't believe you still don't recognize me even after I collected all your pieces.", wined the boy.

"Erk! Y-You actually…saved me?", the blonde angel asked while hiding a very small blush.

"Yes, I did! Didn't Garter tell you?", replied Brief. Panty tried to think back at what Garterbelt told her after telling her what Stocking did. Somehow she couldn't remember him telling her that Brief was the one who saved her, so he couldn't take all the credit for finding the remaining pieces.

"Uh…I don't remember too much of what he said. But for real, you actually saved me?", she asked again.

"Yes…", replied the boy while smiling at Panty. There was something about Brief that made her feel…lest disgusted about him, almost like he was completely transformed. This was not the Brief that she was used to seeing every day, that would follow behind her and try to confess his geeky little love to her many times over.

This Brief was different.

She then thought back to the time they were both together in that shack that night. She saw his eyes as she pushed him onto the bed, before stripping off his clothes and soon having sex with him. This Brief looked at bit…man-like, as she noticed his newly developed muscles. "_(Has he been working out?)_", Panty thought as she looked into the boy's eyes again.

Suddenly there was a small rumble as both Brief and Panty turned around. They looked at the demon force field as it started to warp and ripple for a while, then afterwards it shattered like glass as it quickly dropped and disappeared.

"Th-The gate is open!", stammered the lad as Panty stood next to him. Kneesocks had just finished turning the last dial on the right side of the gate, as Scanty looked at the couple in somewhat disgust…

"Perhaps if you two are done hugging and kissing, we have urgent matters ahead of us!", she groaned.

_**Elsewhere on top of the white cross…**_

Dark Angel Stocking Anarchy stood looking at the overview of the small city, until suddenly she felt something that made her body tingle a little bit.

"_**Panty…**_", she muttered as she suddenly turned heel and walked back towards "her" office.

_**Oten Square…**_

Brief, Panty, and the demon sisters slowly entered inside the city square, as they looked around at the scenery the area had. They proceeded with caution however, as they had no idea what powerful ghost my try to attack them. "…We're finally behind enemy lines. Keep your guard up at all times.", Kneesocks said in a serious tone while gripping her Golden Reaper.

Brief held Soulfire while Panty had backlace. Scanty kept out her submachine guns as the four of them roamed through the small section of the city. Suddenly an alarm went off as the group hastily got into their battle positions.

"Looks like it's time for a fockin' party!", smirked Panty.

"Stay focused everyone!", replied Kneesocks with a serious tone. All of the sudden ghosts started appearing both big and small, from puny to strong, in various ways. The four backed up together as they held their weapons close to them, as the ghost growled while approaching them slowly…

"**Well, well…if it isn't the ones on Queen Stocking's wanted list…?**", smirked one of the ghosts.

"Queen Stocking? What the fock are you talkin' about…?", asked Panty in confusion.

"**We were given the order to do away with the one she called 'Geek Boy', as well as the demon sisters Scanty and Kneesocks!**", replied a smaller ghost.

"**You guys shall be disposed of as an order given to us by her majesty!**", spoke another ghost.

"**ALL HAIL TO QUEEN STOCKING!**", they all shouted while raising their fists.

"Grr, this is bad! If they are calling that glutton angel their queen, then…do you think…" Kneesocks looked at Scanty as if she might be wondering the same thing.

"CORSET IS DEAD?!"

"Wait, WHAT?!", stammered Brief as he heard the demons loud and clear. Even though fighting a few ghosts would help her hone in her revenge against Stocking, Panty would rather see her face-to-face.

"As much as I'd like to hang around n' chat n' shit, I got somewhere else to be!", shrugged the blonde. She lifted up two fingers as a shiny blue-white halo appeared, before she transformed into her angelic form. Panty was now into her white halter-top with the matching skirt and winged sandals. She had pink heart accessories as well as rings on her fingers. Her angel wings grew slightly, as she spanned them out before taking to the sky.

"P-Panty! Where are you going?!", stammered Brief.

"You lazy angel! Are you really going to take off and leave us to fight these goons?!", growled Scanty.

"Oh quit bitchin' crimson bitch! By the time you guys finish with those guys, Stockin' will be long dead!", Panty replied. She then waved salutations before clicking her tongue, as she flew off towards the giant white cross at the center of the city.

"Dammit Panty…", face-palmed Brief, "But…I guess that's why I love you…"

_**Elsewhere at the edge of Oten City…**_

After walking almost 30 miles, Garterbelt had finally reached Oten City along with Chuck. The afro preacher huffed heavily as he dragged himself towards the entrance into the city, before spotting the sudden lights of the second Hell's Gate, even from the distance that he was in.

"Brief…Panty…demon sisters. It's all on ya'll now…", he said as he collapsed from exhaustion while Chuck was sitting next to him drooling on the ground before letting off a "Chuck".

_**Back to the white cross…**_

Panty landed on one knee at the top of the cross, as the area appeared to be a very large battle ring-like area. The demon sister's logo was seen right in the center of the field itself, as was the glowing keyhole for the second Hell's Gate. The blonde slowly approached the keyhole before she stepped inside the ring. Afterwards she reached behind her skirt and pulled out a second pair of panties that she transformed into a second backlace.

"Yo! Fat ass! Where the fock are ya?! Your big sister's here and she wants to talk to ya!", smirked Panty, while keeping both of her fingers on the trigger of her blue-white pistols. She walked around the battlefield ring for a bit while keeping her eyes out for any surprises. Suddenly Panty felt the wind shift as she locked eyes with a spinning dark blue and white object coming her way.

"Shit!", growled the blonde as she jumped out of the way. The object stuck itself into the ground while it had a dark purple-blue glow around it. Panty looked at the object as it turned out to be a katana, before she looked ahead at the shadowy figure standing in the center of the ring…

"_**Long time no see Panty…so looks like Geek Boy revived you after all…?**_", said the gothic angel in a dark tone. The blonde pointed both guns at her sister as she glared at her with killing intent in her eyes.

"Stockin'…", she growled, "You're really gonna do this to your own sister? Your own SISTER?!"

"_**We're not sisters any more Panty, I'm my own person now…**_", replied Stocking in monotone.

"Yeah, a person full a' HOT ASS SHIT!", growled Panty. Both angels approached each other slowly as their auras started to build between them. Panty's was pure white while Stocking's was as dark as the solar eclipse.

"_**The whole time I've been in Daten with you, all you did was make me clean up after your shit. You never gave a fock about anybody but yourself, not even for Geek Boy. But, no matter how many times I tried to stop him…he still wanted your ungrateful ass back alive…**_"

"Say WHAT?!", shouted the blonde, "When did you ever start caring about Geek-Bo, uh, Brief…?!"

"_**Feh, Panty…still clueless as ever. It's no wonder it was so easy to attack you from behind and cut you up into pieces. Shoulda' saw it comin' bitch…**_", said the dark angel.

"What did you SAY?! I'll blast your damn head off whore!", growled Panty while pointing the first backlace in point blank range of Stocking. The dark angel smirked a little bit as she raised her hand before her katana reappeared into her fist. This surprised Panty as she had never seen her sibling do that before…

"How the…fock did you do that…?!", stammered the blonde.

"_**Teleportation…too bad you can't do it huh…?**_", Stocking replied. The dark gothic angel walked towards the glowing keyhole of the second Hell's Gate, before spanning out her dark wings. Panty held both of her guns before spanning out her wings as well.

"After all I've done for ya…you're really gonna do this…?", said Panty while looking down on the ground.

"_**Hn…I guess were not as related as you thought we were…**_", replied the dark angel while gripping Stripe 1 and 2. The thought of Stocking betraying her after all this time would be enough to make her cry. Panty remembered fighting ghosts with her nearly every day, as Garterbelt would yell at them for being lazy sluts as he could call them.

It was hard for her to accept the fact that those memories of her so-called sister, were now just a lie. Nothing but smoking mirrors and tricks, nothing but empty memories of the good times they once shared with each other. All of it was just one big lie. All of it…was fake.

"Lying bitch…", growled Panty as she felt like crying but was fighting to hold it in. Stocking just closed her eyes as she shook her head at the blonde she once called her sister. "_**It is what it is Panty…nothing you say will change this. But if you wanna prove me wrong…then try and stop me…**_"

The blonde looked back up at Stocking while gripping both backlaces with as much strength as she could. Her angelic aura started to fan out from her body, as she choked up about actually fighting her own sister.

"Fine…", said Panty in a low tone, "I WILL!"

_**Elsewhere onto Brief and the demon sisters…**_

Scanty and Kneesocks were fighting the ghosts that were attacking them, as many of them were defeated with ease while others took just a bit longer to bring down. In the mist of the battle Brief felt two strong angelic powers clashing atop the white cross.

"Panty…please…stay alive…"

_**~ END! Of Episode 13! ~**_

**Brief & Soulfire: PASWG Season 2 Next Episode…**

_**Panty: "DIE YOU FAT ASS BITCH!"**_

_**Stocking: "EAT BLADE QUEEN OF CLIMETTIA!"**_

_**Brief: "Scanty! Kneesocks! I'm sorry to leave you guys, but I'm going to help Panty!"**_

_**Kneesocks: "Do what you must! We'll keep hold of these ghosts in the meantime!"**_

**Next Time! Final Episode: Love is a Battlefield!**

_**Garterbelt: "This…might be the end of Panty and Stockin'…"**_

**A.N: Well readers, we're down to the last chapter! The next one will close out this story, as one of the Anarchy sisters…might…die. Tis' a sad day to all who love these two together, but their rollercoaster of sex, chaos, and fun, may soon come to an abrupt end…**

**Find out how all this will end…next chapter…T-T**


	14. Final Episode: Love is a Battlefield!

"**Panty…"**

"**The older sister who doesn't take her job of hunting ghosts seriously, and is a foul-mouthed bitch. She fights using raw power and her skill in gunplay to get the job done. The same can be said with her bedroom skills as well…"**

"**Stocking…"**

"**The younger sister who has a crazy obsession with sweets, bondage, and electrocution. Highly skilled in the art of swordplay as well as technique, making her an equal powerhouse to Panty…"**

"**After the betrayal and revival, it all comes down to this. Panty confronts Stocking after she revealed herself to be a Dark angel; who hates both angels and demons. With Corset defeated she plans on opening the second Hell's Gate and take over the "world" herself. The only thing stopping her…is her own sister…"**

"**And pretty soon, Brief…"**

_(**Fallen Angel (Drum n' Bass Remix) plays in the background**)_

**Brief & Soulfire: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Season 2!**

_**Final Episode: **__Love is a Battlefield!_

Up above the white cross and into the red sky, two angelic energies were clashing at one another. The first one was white as snow and pure as the heavens, while the second was dark as a demon's soul with the venom of evil. These two powers belonged to the Anarchy Sisters; Panty and Stocking, as they are now going rounds with one another in a battle that could determine the fate of Oten City.

And even the rest of the world…

Panty disappeared behind a barrage of bullets from her twin pistols, as Stocking sliced through them with her dark blue-white katana. She charged at her sister before head-butting her in the stomach, then followed up with an axe kick to the skull, sending the blonde angel slamming into the ground.

"_**What's wrong Panty…? Didn't you know that this was going to happen? Probably if you weren't such a bitch maybe this could've all been avoided. But who are we kidding, right?**_", said Stocking.

As the smoke cleared Panty stood on one knee while gripping both backlaces. She looked into the sky as she glared at the dark gothic angel. "BITCH! I'm not THROUGH YET!", she growled as she took to the skies and disappeared behind more rounds.

Stocking deflected them with her swords again, but didn't know that the blonde was trying to close the gap between them. Upon doing so Panty had a grin on her face as she thrusted her knee into Stocking's jaw, before slamming her elbow into the right side of her head.

"Told ya I'm not through!", smirked Panty while Stocking glared at her.

"_**Feh…well neither am I…**_", sneered the dark angel.

Both of them started crossing blows with one another, as each of them emitted a burst of light and dark angelic energy. Stocking dodged a right hook coming from Panty, as she dodged an upward slash coming from her gothic sister. The blonde pointed backlace directly at Stocking's face as she pulled the trigger, however the bullet was cut in half before it even touched her face.

Panty then launched a roundhouse kick to Stocking's head only for it to be evaded and countered with a sideways slash. The blonde evaded in the nick of time, not wanting to be cut into shreds like she was before. She dodged every swing and slash that Stocking made with her katana, as she was trying to find an opening within the attack to counter.

"No hard feelings, right? Now REPENT BITCH!", sneered Panty as she socked her sister in her face before crossing her twin pistols and firing like crazy. The bullets only grazed through her dark angelic outfit and never hit her directly, only because Stocking put up her anti-angelic shield just before the attack was made…

"_(Really bitch?! You're THAT scared to get shot?)_", thought the blonde.

_**Meanwhile on Brief's end…**_

"You're MINE!", growled the lad as he swung Soulfire at a medium sized ghost, thus slashing it across the chest. Brief then leaped into that air as he swung the black and gold battle axe again in a sideways motion, which actually chopped off the head of the ghost he was attacking.

After it blew up he looked behind him to find another ghost sneaking up behind him. However it was cut in half by the Golden Reaper, as Kneesocks slashed it to bits before it had exploded.

"Thanks!", he smiled at the demon sister.

"Not a problem, but there's still more.", Kneesocks replied pointing at the rest of the army of ghosts.

Scanty fired her twin submachine guns at the ghosts that were trying to attack her, as she turned many of them into Swiss cheese before they had exploded. "NONE of you have what it takes to defeat a High Class Commander! So you shall all be DESTORYED!", sneered the lime haired demon.

Brief was cornered by two large ghosts as they had smirks on their faces. "**Don't get too cocky kid, we're gonna bang you up and make sure you don't cause any trouble!**", said one of them.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision? Because from the looks of it…you two are already dead.", he replied. Both ghosts looked at one another in confusion at what Brief had just said, but then shock it off as they charged at the ginger haired boy.

However they suddenly started to feel a sharp pain in their bodies, as if they had been cut or something. Then, slash marks started to appear all over their bodies as Brief just stood there gripping Soulfire, not moving it at all.

"**WHAT THE-?!**" _(**Explosion**)_

After the other ghost had blown up Brief held his battle axe sideways as he closed his eyes and smirked. The orange-red aura coming from the weapon and his body had faded, as he had slashed the ghosts without even really moving his body. "Huh…looks like my 'Silent Slash Technique' worked like a charm…", he said in a calm tone.

The lad then looked over towards the white cross as he felt Panty and Stocking's auras clashing again. He then began to think if he should help the woman he loves in her struggle, or stay with the demon sisters and handle their matter with the ghost army. Many of the ghosts themselves have been killed with ease thanks to him, but at the same time…he didn't want to lose Panty again.

As Kneesocks was swinging her scythe at another ghost she happened to glance at Brief from the side of her eye. "What is the problem young Brief? Surely we're in need of your assistance!", she said in a serious tone while dodging the ghost's attack.

"I know…but…" Brief looked up at the white cross again and saw both light and dark angel auras fighting and clashing against each other. The more he watched that…the more he really wanted to help Panty.

Suddenly a ghost came up behind him as it tried to grab and strangle the boy, only for him to turn around and slash it in half with Soulfire. The ghost had exploded as Brief had made up his mind on what he was going to do. "Scanty! Kneesocks! I'm going to help Panty and stop Stocking!", he declared.

"W-What?!", stammered Scanty as she shot down another smaller ghost trying to rape her.

"Brief! There are still many of these cads that we have to fight. We need your assistance!", replied Kneesocks while slashing down another ghost. The orange haired lad turned to them as he looked at both demons from the corner of his eye. He gave them a thumbs up and a smile, that told them everything was going to be alright.

"I'll be fine…", he said, "You've trained me well…"

"B-Brief!", yelled Scanty. However he was already too far away for her to hear him, as he dashed towards the road leading directly to the white cross at the center of the city. Scanty lowered her black and gold submachine guns as a small tear went down her face.

"I love you…", she whispered.

_**Elsewhere back on top of the cross…**_

Panty was breathing heavily while still holding her twin pistols. She and Stocking had been going at it for more than ten long minutes, as they each had gotten some blows and strikes on one another. However neither of them showed any sign of giving up just yet.

"_**Face it Panty…you can't change the past. Besides, the world doesn't need another whore…**_", said the gothic angel nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but this 'Whore' is YOUR sister! How da fock could you do this to me Stockin'?! We're a fockin' team! We do everything together, even screw a couple guys at the bar!", replied the blonde.

"_**Don't you see? That's what it's always been about with you! Nothin' but sex and booze! Plus your skank ass never stays committed to a relationship anyway, so what's the point…?!**_", Stocking said in a dark tone. Panty knew her sister was right, as she had thought of nothing else but some good beer and a great lay.

However deep down she still had love for her sister and only wanted what was truly best for her…

"L-Look sis even though all that shit is true, I just can't see you like this! Plus I'm only looking out for you the way an older sister would! C'mon, lighten up will ya?", the blonde replied.

Stocking growled as she glared at Panty, causing some dark angelic aura to appear. "_**Looking out for me? Looking out for ME?! Were you looking out for me when you almost shot that ghost I loved so much, only because you didn't wanna lose your precious sister?! Or were you looking out for me when you took all the damn credit for a movie that WE did together…?!**_"

"I-I know but-"

"_**Or maybe…were you looking out for me when I fought all those ghosts my damn self while you focked your ass off…?!**_" Panty looked away from her younger sister knowing that this was all true. Stocking had always forgiven her sister on many occasions like this, but could it be that she really had crossed the line with her for the final time?

"_(Sh-She's right…all those times I tried to look out for her, were only because I was being selfish. I can understand why she envy's me so much, because look at me; I'm hot as hell! But even so…)_"

The blonde then looked back up at the dark angel while holding back any tears she might have had. Her sister hated her, because she let her own desires outweigh her responsibilities of being a big sister. Yeah she liked to party and sleep with various men, but that's only because her sister looked the other way, because she respected her guilty pleasures.

Even at her expense…

There were plenty of times the two hated the bad habits of one another; with Panty bringing home guys to bang, while Stocking left candy and pudding wrappers everywhere. They often wondered how the two could really be related to each other, because their personas are completely opposite of one another.

Like salt and pepper, hot and cold, yin and yang, and good and evil.

The dark angel gripped both Stripe 1 and 2 while still giving Panty a cold stare. "_**Am I making enough sense for that dumbass blonde head of yours Panty? Or do I have to go back further…?**_", growled Stocking.

Panty knew there was no way she could truly change her sister's views on her life, at least…not the way she is now. Her only option was to fight her and hope that things could go back to the way they once were; with her and Stocking being sisters again.

"F-Fine Stocking. If you hate me that much…it's fine…", she replied as the dark gothic angel looked at her in somewhat of a surprise, "But know this…even if you hate me, I'm always gonna be me no matter what I do. Being hot, sexy, and fockable is a gift, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon for no one! So don't hate the playa sis…hate the game…"

Stocking's dark power started to increase and expand as she gripped her katana tightly. She crossed them both together as a wave of dark angel aura surrounded her body.

"_**There you go being a bitch again…**_", she growled, "_**If that's the way you wanna play, then DIE!**_"

Stocking charged full speed ahead at Panty as she raised both of her swords in the air. Once the gothic angel was close enough she prepared to slash the blonde's throat. However…

_**CLANG!**_

The attack was deflected at the very last second as Panty had her eyes closed. Upon slowly opening them she saw a boy with a black tuxedo on with a red bowtie and ginger colored hair. His eyes were a green-teal color as he held a tall black and gold scythe-like axe in his hands. The boy himself looked in the blonde angel's direction from the side of his eye, as he left off a rather charming smirk.

"Hi Panty…", he said in a calm tone while keeping Stocking at bay.

"B-B-B…Brief?", she stammered as if she had never seen him this handsome before. She suddenly felt her heart racing again like the time he surprised her at the entrance of the gate. What was this sudden feeling that she was having every time she looked into his eyes…?

Memories of the night at the shack as well as the party started flooding back into her mind. Did Brief really have some sort of a loving effect on the blonde angel of anarchy's heart?

The lad was still gridlocked with the dark angel as the two exchanged glares. "_**Geek Boy…**_" sneered Stocking as Brief had an equally dark glare on his face.

The two of them broke off the gridlock as they gave each other distance. Panty was still bewildered by Brief's suddenly new appearance that she literally fell onto the ground, in shock and disarray. The man she saw before her wasn't the same creepy 'Geek Boy' that she and Stocking were used to seeing in school. This boy…was different…

"Stocking Anarchy…", said the lad in a serious tone, "I know you and Panty are both sisters, and I heard every word you two shared with each other…"

"_(H-He heard all that?! What the fock?!)_", thought Panty in her mind.

"…But even so, that still doesn't give you the right to try and kill her like this!", Brief continued.

"_**Oh, and you're taking her side asshole?! I knew you two would end up together and leave poor ol' Stocking all alone and in the dark, is that how it is?!**_", sneered the dark angel.

"No! you're wrong!", growled Brief, "I love Panty and I'll do anything to protect her! But, that doesn't mean to say that you won't one day find love Stocking. However killing your sister won't do it for you, and neither will that cut it for me. So please…don't do this! Turn back while you can!"

"_**WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FOCK UP?! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS SHIT COMING FROM YOU! So I'm going to do us all a favor and kill you both, RIGHT NOW!**_"

Brief tapped into Soulfire's power as Panty was still processing what was going on. "Wh-What the fock is all this…?!", she nearly cried, "Am I being cursed by God for being such a bitch?!"

"No Panty, you're not a bitch and don't say that about yourself.", said Brief as he kneeled down in front of the blonde angel. He touched her cheek as his warm touch reminded him of the night they shared with each other.

The blonde just blushed as she gazed into the boy's eyes in a loving way. Her heart just couldn't stop beating as if it was about to beat out of her chest. "B-Brief…just who are you…?", Panty asked.

"It's me Panty…and all the love in my heart for you. I followed your trail all the way to this city in order to bring you back in one piece, after Stocking betrayed you. You'll always matter to me because I'm deeply in love with you, just for who you are and not what you are. I know love may not fit into your category because you like partying, booze, and sex, but love will not make you weak Panty, it'll make you value what truly matters to you most in a relationship…"

The blonde looked up at Brief with tears in her eyes as he wiped them away. She felt like crying but she felt comfort in the boy that she couldn't find in any other man. If only she had known that sooner. If only she would've went for Brief when he first laid eyes on her.

"B-Brief…I never…fell in love b-before. I…don't know how…", she cried.

"I'll teach you…", whispered Brief. Then he did something that nearly shocked Panty; he kissed her with so much passion, that a moan escaped her lips as she grasped onto the back of Brief's neck. Her halo appeared over her head as she felt the warm saliva of the lad, as he grasped onto the shoulders of the blonde angel before him.

After they broke from the kiss Brief looked into Panty's eyes, as a smile appeared on his face. "See?", he said, "Don't you see how much I love you?"

"_**Ugh! Are you two done?! Both of you slobbing each other down is making me sick!**_", groaned Stocking while having a look of disgust on her face. Brief helped Panty to her feet as she dropped her guns while holding onto the boy. She blushed ever so much as a small smile appeared on her face.

"_(I guess I was wrong about Geek Boy. Maybe…I could learn something about love from him, and learn what it's like to love after all…)_"

Brief gripped Soulfire with one hand while letting the orange-red aura flow from his body, through the weapon. "If you won't stop, then I'll just have to stop you myself Stocking…", he said in a serious tone.

"_**Fine by me Geek Boy. I've been itching to kill you first anyway!**_", growled the dark angel.

Both of them dashed at one another as Stocking swung her katana first. Brief dodged out of the way before swinging Soulfire in an upwards motion, before it was blocked by Stripe 2. Both of them clashed blades with one another while dodging swings, slashes, and other methods of attack. After blocking a sideway slash from Stocking, Brief launched a left punch at the dark angel as she used her arm to block the attack. She then aimed Stripe 1 for the lad's throat as he evaded just in time for her to miss.

Brief launched Soulfire downwards as he aimed for the dark angel's legs, only for her to leap into the air. She gripped both of her katana as she used a double downward slash upon the ginger haired boy. However the attack was deflected by an overhead one-handed swing of Soulfire.

_**CLANG!**_

"_**You're sooo not helping yourself Geek Boy!**_", sneered Stocking with a small smirk. She launched a series of swipes and stabs from her blades, as Brief dodged as well as blocked them with his black and gold battle axe. His demonic aura started to expand as Stocking launched another slash at the boy, causing a cut to appear on his arm.

He glared at the dark angel who was prepared to attack again, however he let off a burst of Soulfire's aura, that pushed her back a few feet. "This has to end Stocking! If we keep going like this there's no telling what will happen from this point on!", said Brief in a serious tone.

Panty watched as the two started clashing at each other, with Stocking dodging multiple swings from Brief and vice versa. She looked at how buff he had gotten since he found Soulfire, as she still couldn't believe that this was really the same Geek Boy…

"_(I-I've never seen him like this…)_", she thought, "_(Where the fock did he get this kind of power from…?! Did those demon bitches have anything to do with this? Or, was he really serious when he said that he followed my trail to try and save me…?)_"

_**Elsewhere on the demon sister's side of things…**_

Scanty and Kneesocks have finally killed the last ghost in the ghost army, as they had rested themselves and their weapons. "Sister…that was quite the workout…", huffed Scanty as she rested her submachine guns on her lap while sitting on the ground.

"Indeed it was…", Kneesocks replied.

"Well then…shall we see how Brief is doing…?", asked Scanty. Kneesocks looked over at the white cross as she saw sparks and bursts of dark and demon energy being released.

"No…we should rest here for the moment…", the younger demon replied.

_**Back at the cross…**_

Slash after slash Brief aimed Soulfire at Stocking, as she evaded or even blocked the attacks that were coming her way. She slashed at Brief as she had only cut a part of his black tux, which caused a rip to appear. The battle between them lasted for around fifteen minutes until Brief managed to land a hit on the dark gothic angel.

He smashed his fist into her stomach as she sailed a foot backwards before slamming into the ground, dropping her swords. Brief was on one knee while breathing a tad heavy for a bit, as he managed to stand up while still holding Soulfire.

"I've been pretty patient up to now, but seriously Stocking…you have to stop this! Corset is dead! You don't have to do this anymore!", said the boy in a serious tone.

The gothic angel crawled to her feet as she staggered herself up. She found the strength to pick up one of her katana as she gripped it with any remaining force in her body, that she had. She glared at Brief while gritting her teeth before looking to the side of her and seeing the glowing keyhole.

"_**I've been pretty patient up to now as well Geek Boy. But now, I'm going to crush both you and Panty, and toss your dead asses into the wind…**_"

Stocking placed her hand upon the keyhole while gripping her katana with the other. She then held onto the hilt with both hands as she slammed the blade into the keyhole, causing a rumble to suddenly start.

"S-Stocking! What are you doing?!", stammered Brief.

"What the fock bitch?! Are you trying to destroy the world?!", growled Panty.

"_**Neh-heh-heh. Didn't you know?! Hellsmonkey isn't the only key that can unlock Hell's Gate! Dark Angels can do it just by using a dark angelic sword, meaning mine!**_", smirked Stocking. She then turned the hilt of her blade until the key started glowing into a red-white color. Suddenly the rumble got worse as the ground below the white cross started breaking up.

This sudden rumble even started to frighten even the demon sisters, who quickly got up from the ground as they looked at all the red lights coming from the base of the white cross.

"S-S-Sister! It's happening!", stammered Scanty as she held onto Kneesocks.

"L-Looks like Brief and Panty are on their own in this fight.", she replied.

The whole city square started shaking violently, as the shape of a door started to appear. Once it did red and yellow lights started coming through the door itself, as Hell's Gate was finally opened.

Stocking stood at the edge of the white cross while glaring at both Panty and Brief. She didn't have Stripes 1 and 2 in her hands as she didn't need them for what she was about to do. She placed both of her hands outward as her glare turned into a dark smirk…

"_**Now both of you can rot in hell, as I take over Heaven and Earth as my bitch.**_", she declared. She fell off the white cross as both Panty and Brief screamed her name. Then suddenly the vibrations started to get even worse as black lights started appearing from behind the cross itself.

"This is bad Panty. If Stocking fuses with whatever's in there…", said the lad not wanting to think about the result. As the rumbling continued a dark and huge figure rose from the depths of the open gate, as it appeared to have two giant dark katana in its hands. It stood 50 feet tall and had a dark angelic outfit, as its skin was back with laughing ghosts faces all over it. It had black angel wings and a dark halo, as its hair was glowing red on the top, while still navy blue/pink on the bottom.

That figure had a scary laughing ghost face that looked a bit, menacing…

"Stocking…", both Panty and Brief said as they looked at the transformed dark angel.

"**MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I guess you both weren't expecting this for an ending huh? Oh well, I suppose in the end, all's well that ends well!**", laughed Stocking.

_(**Fallen Angel (Drum n' Bass Remix) plays in the background! Final Boss Music!**)_

Stocking had many ghosts floating around her as they all glared at Panty and Brief, who stood standing on top of the white cross. Now that she has fused with the ultimate ghost, it had made Stocking's power increase tenfold.

Panty looked up to see her sister that she loved, had now become a monster for power. This really shattered her heart in many ways as she didn't want something like this to happen, or cause irreparable damage to their sisterhood. She looked at Brief as if she just wanted to cry in his arms at what she did to her poor younger sibling…

"Brief…what do we do now. Look at her…look at what I've done…", Panty nearly sobbed. Brief looked into her eyes as she held her close to his heart.

"It's not your fault Panty…", he said softly.

"W-What?"

"You and Stocking have always been sisters and have loved each other, even if you didn't show it that much. She's just been going through a lot and she's crying her heart out. She needs her big sister, which is why I'm going to help you restore your bond with her…"

"R-Really?", replied Panty while wiping away a tear from her eyes. Brief nodded as he kissed the blonde on the cheek before turning back towards the monstrous Stocking. He spun Soulfire around with both of his hands as he was prepared to face the final boss.

"So Panty…are you ready to save your sister?", he asked while smiling at the blonde. Panty responded by picking up her twin blue and white pistols, however something happened as they started flashing with lights coming out from them. To the blonde's surprise they transformed into submachine guns right in the palms of her hands.

"Holy fock! Backlace…just changed!", she stammered.

"That's due to the power of love.", Brief replied, "Your love for me and saving your sister brought out a newfound power within you Panty. You're an angel who has fallen in love, and now you're starting to see just what true love is…"

Panty couldn't believe it. All the emptiness she felt and all the lack of guilt and remorse for her heinous and sexual acts, have vanished from her heart. It was as if she knew what it meant to love and be in love with someone who you care deeply about. Love was about more than just sex, love was caring about the other person's feelings and you're willing to go that extra mile to protect them.

Love was everything Brief said it was. Pure, passionate, and beautiful.

To Panty, she could finally understand, that true love is and will always be real...

"Let's fockin' do this…", she smirked as she looked at the boy. Brief nodded as a smirk appeared on his face as he and Panty looked at the gigantic ghost before them, that was her sister.

"**You two are starting to bore the fock outta me! So now I'll do us a favor and knock your asses off the face of this planet! PREPARE TO BE BITCH-SLAPPED IN WAYS YOU CAN'T IMAGINE!**", growled Stocking as she raised her gigantic katana in front of her. Now with Panty starting to understand what love really is, this was going to be the moment where she could help and care for her sister.

Even if…she has to defeat her.

"The only bitch-slappin' done around here, is ME!", smirked Panty as she took to the sky. Brief kept his feet on the ground as they both charged at the humongous ghost-like Stocking. Panty fired multiple rounds as the bullets showered down from the sky, before making holes into the dark angel ghost itself.

"Here I COME!", shouted Brief as he leaped into the air before slashing Stocking across her stomach with Soulfire. The ghost-like angel raised one of her blades into the air, as she aimed for the orange haired lad just as soon as he landed on the ground.

"Brief! Look out!", shouted Panty as she dodged the other blade that was coming in her direction.

He quickly phased out as the giant katana landed on the ground of the white cross. He reappeared at the center of the cross as he turned around to see his blonde angel, dodging another slash from her ghostly sister. Even though the both of them were attacking Stocking, they didn't know that her dark angelic powers were actually healing her wounds that they caused.

"Dammit! Her wounds are healing!", growled Brief just as the gothic ghost noticed him standing in the middle of the white cross. He leaped out of the way as a gigantic slash from her katana came down, then he switched to offense as he phased out from his spot, before phasing in right in front of her chest again.

"KYAAA!" _**SLASH-SLICE!**_

"**Meh! That was nothing! Let me show you a REAL ATTACK MOTHERFOCKERS!**", smirked Stocking. She raised her arm before launching it at Brief while he was still in midair after his attack. However Panty flew in and fired close to 50 rounds as the bullets nearly covered the ghost angel's arm.

"What's the matter fat ass?! Can't keep up?!", taunted the blonde as she flew back down towards the dark angel ghost's other arm. Brief phased in towards Stocking's wrist as he slashed it several times with Soulfire. Though he was hoping that the attack would damage her in some way, all it really did was piss her off even more.

After dodging another giant katana slash from the ghost angel, the ginger haired lad gripped his black and gold battle axe while huffing a little bit. "P-Panty!", he shouted, "She can somehow heal herself with her new powers! The only way we can bring her down…is to destroy her completely!"

"W-What?!", stammered the blonde while she was shooting more bullets at Stocking's arm.

"**You heard what he said you deaf whore! Unless you kill me your ass is GRASS!**", growled Stocking as she aimed her elbow at the blonde angel; knocking her out of the sky. Panty plummeted full speed towards the ground, as the impact of the hit caused a crater to form on top of the white cross. The ghost angel then sent her smaller ghosts to try and finish the job as they charged directly towards the crater.

However they were met with a rather brutal demise at the hands of Soulfire…

After slashing the last smaller ghost in half, Brief looked up at the dark angel ghost as his eyes started to glow red. His canines were becoming visible as the orange-red aura coming from Soulfire, started to become denser.

"Stocking…I can't let you do this anymore! THIS. HAS. TO. STOP. NOW!" Suddenly Soulfire's aura engulfed Brief as an explosion of demonic energy appeared. Panty lay unconscious inside the crater after being slammed by Stocking's elbow. With that, as well as the demon sisters battling with their ghosts, this was all it took for Brief to finally let himself loose.

A powerful ray or orange and red light shot into the sky as it suddenly had caused a small tremor. Brief's battle cry could be heard all throughout Oten City, as another large burst of Soulfire's energy, emitted from the boy's body. After the ray of light disappeared there stood a figure with dark crimson skin, and burnt orange hair that came past his shoulders. His eyes were not red but neon green with a hint of yellow; the same style that the demon sisters have.

His canines were almost lethal, as he gripped Soulfire in his right hand while the blade itself had a fire symbol on it. Stocking noticed the sudden boost in power, as Brief had fully transformed.

"**Well…so those demon sisters actually turned you into a demon, huh Geek Boy…?**", smirked the ghost-like angel. The demonic lad slowly approached Stocking as he glared at her with enough killing intent to scare the devil himself.

"_**I'm not Geek Boy Stocking. I am…Soulfire Brief!**_", said Brief in a dark tone due to his transformation.

He ripped off his whole tuxedo revealing his chiseled abs as his hair started to flutter in the wind slightly. With his newfound power increasing with every second, he seemed that much more confident in winning the battle. "_**Time for this to end…**_", he said in a serious tone as he held up two fingers to his forehead.

Stocking just growled as she slammed her giant katana where the demon lad was standing. However as soon as she lifted up the blade he was nowhere to be found.

"**W-What the FOCK?!**", she growled as Soulfire Brief suddenly appeared before her. He gripped the scythe-like battle axe as he swung it in a criss-cross motion, causing two slash marks to appear on the ghost angel's body.

"**GAAAH! Those actually HURT LIKE A BITCH!**", growled Stocking as she actually felt the pain that the slashes inflicted. Suddenly Soulfire Brief appeared right on the left shoulder of the gothic ghost angel, as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"_**The cuts I made on your body are severely painful to ghosts and angels, including dark ones. I warned you not to do this Stocking…so I have no choice but to teach you the hard way…**_"

He suddenly disappeared from her shoulder, as Brief reappeared right in her face…

_**SLASH!**_

"**AAAAAHHH! THAT WAS MY FACE YOU PRICK!**", hollered Stocking as she dropped her gigantic katana to cover her face. Soulfire Brief reappeared on bended knee as he looked over at the crater that Panty was unconscious in. "_**Panty…**_", he whispered as he dashed towards the crater with immense speed; due to his transformation.

He slid down the crater as he scooped up the blonde in a bridal style fashion. Then he leaped out the crater and landed with ease as he set her down nice and easy on the ground.

"_**Don't worry my darling, when this is all over…I'll tell you everything…**_", smiled Brief as he grasped Soulfire. He turned around to face Stocking who now had painful slashes on her body, as well as one down her face. The laughing ghost face was now a very mad one, as she let off a loud roar like any monster would.

"_**Look at yourself Stocking…**_", said Brief as he shook his head, "_**You've lost yourself and have become a monster. Panty tried to say that she was deeply sorry and you pushed her away. Now the only way you can every restore your love for each other…is if I stop you from yourself…**_"

Brief held Soulfire in both of his hands as he let the power build up inside of it, as well as his own body. Though he glared at the ghost-like angel before him, he also felt saddened that something like this had happened to the poor girl. She and Panty were sisters, as they would usually let him tag along whenever they had to fight ghosts in Daten City.

However that time was soon gone, as Stocking had betrayed her and cut her up into 666 pieces, which started this whole adventure. Now that Panty was back in one piece, the only thing left was to close Hell's Gate, and defeat the final ghost boss.

Stocking…

"_**I'm sorry…NOW REPENT MOTHERFOCKER!**_"

Brief delivered slash upon slash to the ghost angel's body, causing her intense pain and agony in the process. Though he had tears in his eyes while doing so, he had no choice but to kill the dark angel. With one final slash across Stocking's chest, Brief drove the sharp piece of the staff of Soulfire, into the ghost angel's heart. He then landed on one knee swiftly as lights started to appear from her body…

"**So…this is it…? And I never got the chance…to tell Panty…I love her…**"

"_**I'm…I'm so sorry…**_", said the lad as it looked like he was going to cry.

"**No Geek…I mean Brief…this one is…my fault. I was jealous of Panty…because she had someone chasing her…and I didn't. Now…it looks like…this is goodbye…**"

The lights became brighter from the slash wounds on her body, as the ghost-like Stocking felt like she was going to explode. Brief covered Panty with his body as the ghost imploded.

And then…

"**Goodbye Panty…**" _(**Explosion**)_

A massive white flash of light covered the sky as well as Oten City, as the ultimate ghost that Stocking had fused with, has now exploded. Several minutes later the white light died down, as a blue-purple shining object fell from the sky. It crashed onto the white cross as it formed a crater the exact same size as the one Brief rescued Panty out of.

The lad moved himself off of the blonde, as his body and hair had now returned to its normal state. "It's all over…", he whispered as he looked at the crater in the distance.

The sky wasn't overcast anymore, as the sun has now surfaced on this dark city called Oten. Garterbelt was standing just outside the entrance smirking, as Chuck was jumping around being himself.

"Heh-heh…I'll be damned. Looks like you pulled it off Brief…just as exactly as I planned too."

Back at the cross Panty slowly opened her eyes as she looked up and saw Brief, hovered over her body with a warm smile across his face. "Hey…you awake?", he said in a calm tone, as the blonde angel looked at him for a moment. Then she suddenly smiled as she wrapped her arms around the boy before crying tears of joy. The two kissed for a bit as they embraced each other just the way their love for one another, meant them to…

"Brief!", shouted Panty as she sobbed in joy, "I'm so glad you're okay! I thought I lost you!"

"You didn't Panty, I'll always be here for you…no matter what.", he replied as he kissed the blonde again. Suddenly a faint glow started to appear from the crater in the distance as Panty and Brief looked in its direction. The boy helped the angel up as the two of them approached the glowing crater.

"W-What the hell happened while I was out cold…?", wondered Panty while rubbing her noggin. Brief just smiled as he walked with her towards the crater, not wanting to say anything until he was ready to tell her everything. As the two approached the crater, both of their eyes widened at the figure that was inside.

"STOCKING?!", they both stammered.

The gothic angel's dark angelic outfit was torn up badly, as cuts and bruises covered her whole body as well as her face. She squirmed a little bit before slowly opening her eyes. "W…Where am I…?", she said in a soft tone, as she rolled over slightly.

Panty and Brief came into the crater as they leaned over the gothic angel with compassion on their faces. "Stocking…are you okay?", asked the lad as he softly touched the girl's face.

"Hey lil' sis…you look pretty banged up…", smiled Panty. The gothic angel looked up at Brief and her blonde sister, as a small tear started to drop down her cheek.

"Panty…I'm sorry…", she choked as she sniffled a little bit.

The blonde held up her sister as she hugged her in a loving way. Small tears started to form on her face as Panty felt like she was going to cry again, but this time, it was for her sister's safety. It was to no one's surprise that the second Hell's Gate was shut closed, as all the ghosts in the city, had vanished.

Either way, Panty was happy to be reunited with her sister, as she has found a whole new respect for her now more than ever. "From now on Stockin', I'm gonna let you do you. And I'll always look out for you and your needs, and not be selfish anymore…", said the blonde while smiling at Stocking.

"P-Panty…do you…really mean that?", sniffled the goth.

"Of course I do.", replied Panty. This filled the happy gothic angel with joy, as both sisters hugged each other in love. Brief of course joined in the moment too, as this was the first moment that the both of them, didn't punch or hurt him in any sort of way.

As for Scanty and Kneesocks, they both stood with their mouths a gape, as they saw all the destruction that had happened while inside the square. WTF wasn't even close to what they were thinking of in their minds as to what happened, while they were in Oten City with Brief on this whole adventure…

_**A little while later…**_

Panty gave her little sister a piggyback ride while Brief walked alongside the demon sisters. Pretty soon they reached the entrance of the city as they spotted Garterbelt and Chuck waiting for them by See-Through. "Heh-heh! Took ya'll long enough! So I guess Stockin's back to normal, right?", he asked.

"Yeah, she's back to normal. Now can we get the fock outta here?!", groaned the blonde.

"Eh-heh, looks like everything's back to normal huh…?", laughed Brief while scratching his head.

"Looks like it. Anyway hop in!", replied the afro preacher. Panty and the others hopped into See-Through while Garter sat on Chuck in the front seat by accident. Afterwards he started the car as the motor started humming loudly, before he floored the gas and drove down the road that would take them back to Daten.

While on the ride home Panty glanced over at Stocking who was sound asleep in the backseat. She smiled at how cute she looked snuggled up next to her bone kitten, as Brief looked over in the blonde's direction…

"Hey Panty?", said Brief.

"What's up?", she replied.

"I'm glad you and Stocking are sisters again. I think now you're starting to learn about this little thing called love, and what it does.", smiled the lad.

Panty looked at Brief while blushing a little bit before looking away. "Yeah…I get what you're saying…"

"So now that we've saved the world…again, and your sister…you…wanna go out with me?", asked Brief in a somewhat confident tone. Although he was transformed when he had Soulfire, a small part of him still remained inside his geeky little heart. Panty thought it was cute the way he asked her out just as he had saved her and helped save her sister from herself.

"Heh…sure, why not…?", she replied as she kissed the boy on the cheek.

_As See-Through rides down the highway, Panty now promises to take care of Stocking and become much more responsible in her sisterly duties. Brief finally teaches true love to Panty, as the two of them started dating, helping her stay committed to him._

_Stocking now shares a love for her sister and has returned to normal, thanks to an unknown effect due to the explosion, that caused her dark angelic powers to disappear, and to reincarnate her light ones. Scanty and Kneesocks form a truce with the angels as they stated that they would never cause them any trouble, for two years._

_Now with the world and Heaven finally at peace, there are new heroes that will do everything to protect this peace. Of course, the newest hero is one of our own…_

_Brief and Soulfire!_

_**~ THE END! ~**_

**A.N: FINALLY! THE STORY'S COMPLETE! And that's how you do season 2! Well, now that we have that out of the way, (unfortunately…T-T) I have some announcements to share with you!**

_**Sonic Tsukuyomi Moon Phase**_** will enter "hiatus mode" for a bit, as I take a writer break before I re-update and finish **_**Sonic & Stocking Anarchy**_**.**

_**Sonic Open**_** will start its first installment in early/mid November, pending on where **_**Sonic Tsukuyomi Moon Phase**_** stands in completion.**

**There may be a **_**Brief & Soulfire**_** sequel if 20 reviews are received for this story. (Good ones please.)**

**So with all that, I say, THANKS FOR READING!**

**Later! **


End file.
